Purpose
by AnitaGrace
Summary: Destiny doesn't always tell us why we're here. Sometimes it's important, and sometimes it's just to give the people who ARE important, the nudge in the right direction. Zutara.
1. The Canoe

**AnitaGrace: Hey guys! I've resubmitted all the chapters of this story! Some chapters haven't changed at all, while others (like chapters 8-11) have changed so much it isn't funny. (tee hee) Okay, maybe it is. **

**I had read over this story, and it was really crappy. Not all of it, just stuff like how Zuko and Katara's relationship develops, Zuko and Katara's OOC-ness, and some general plot points that weren't consistent. It's really a much better story, though I know that's not much, seeing what it was before. **

**Please read, and I own none of this!**

* * *

Elsie looked up at the darkening sky, flashes of the Gods' Fire already dancing in its hypnotizing way. She knew they looked the same over her village.

Reaching up with a mitten, Elsie wiped the tear that slid down her cheek. The little ice homes would be glowing with the light of the families inside them. The snow would be crunching under the fur-lined boots of the sons as they carried furs across the way, freshly aired out in the freezing artic air.

Elsie pushed her paddle into the darkening waters. There was nothing back there now. Well, yes, there was a village and her people and friends, but no parents, no siblings, and, most importantly:

No teacher.

* * *

Sokka reached up, stretching his shoulders and yawning. He patted his stomach and it gurgled. Sighing, he leaned back and crossed his arms across his chest while he sat tailor-style on the back of a giant bison.

"Katara…" Sokka began.

"Sokka," Katara warned. She didn't even bother looking back at him. "I don't want to hear about it. I'm hungry too, but we don't have any food and we haven't seen an island or land in forever. I don't even know if we're traveling in circles or not. We can't see the sun."

Katara lifted a hand to her brow and squinted at the clouds. Every time they broke through the clouds to see the sun and determine their direction, it was at a different place in the sky. They'd change direction and pop back down underneath the clouds before they got over-heated and by the time they checked again, they were headed in a different direction than where they were aiming.

Katara sighed.

"Just, I don't know," she said. "Look at the ocean, Sokka. See if there's any land in the distance we're not noticing."

"Right," Sokka grumbled as he crawled over top the side and flopped down on his stomach, arms hanging over the edge of the saddle. "Like I'm really going to notice anything you haven't."

Sokka watched ahead with deadpan eyes. This was so stupid. It was like they were _supposed_ to be lost. Like someone was making them lost on purpose. It was like they were never going to get out of this! They were never going to find land, and food and a place to sleep. They were just going to fly around until Appa just dropped out of the sky and splashed into the water and they all drowned…

Sokka sat up.

Wait a minute… was that a… Fire Nation ship?

Sokka leaned out further over the edge.

It seemed too small to be a ship… but it was something. What was it?

"Hey, Katara!" Sokka called out, never taking his eyes off the dark thing in the water along the horizon.

"What? Did you find food?" Katara rushed to his side and peered out.

Sokka shook his head, "No, but there's something there, in the water. It's not a ship but…"

"Hey, Aang?" Katara turned her head slightly to the side, but didn't look away from the dark thing. "See that thing in the water there? Could you fly towards it?"

"Sure thing, Katara," Aang said, and he gave the reins a flap. "Come on, Appa!"

Appa groaned and changed direction. Katara and Sokka stood up and walked over to where Aang was sitting on Appa's head. They sat down next to Aang, still staring at the dark thing in the water.

As Appa neared and descended, the thing became less dark and more defined.

"It's a canoe!" Katara exclaimed in disbelief. "A Water Tribe canoe!"

"But we're so far from the North," Aang said worriedly. "And even that's closer than the South Pole."

"Can we land Appa in the water?" Sokka asked, leaning forward. "I think… I think there's a girl in the canoe!"

"Is that all right, Appa?" Aang asked the bison. The bison moaned it consent and they landed, with a light splash, near the canoe.

The force of Appa's landing sent a wave that rocked the little boat, but the figure inside didn't move.

Sokka swallowed.

Katara stood back on the saddle, her arms held in front of her, her legs far apart, as she bended the water. The canoe rocked again as Katara created waves, trying to pull the canoe closer to Appa.

Finally, the canoe bumped lightly on Appa's right side. Sokka leaned down.

A young girl was laying on the floor of the canoe, her brown her twisted and loose around her, her eyes shut and her mouth slightly open. One of her hands was clenched and the other was open slightly. She was curled up into a ball.

The canoe was empty except for skins and water flasks and a bag. Despite the warmth of the more southern atmosphere, the girl was still wearing her blue parka with white fur that so uncannily resembled Katara's and Sokka's.

"Definitely Water Tribe," Katara murmured as she looked down at her. "Should we wake her?"

"You don't think she's dead?" Sokka asked, feeling relieved and worried at the same time.

Katara pointed to the girl. "Yes, she's breathing, see?"

Sokka let out a breath.

"Oh, good," he said. "I'm just glad she's not dead. How creepy would _that_ be? Stuck going around in circles all day, on a cloudy day, only to find a dead Water Tribe girl in a Water Tribe canoe? It'd be like a sign or something."

"Yeah," Katara said dryly. "We wouldn't want to think _that_. Especially not now that you've mentioned it."

Sokka pulled his boomerang out of his belt. "Hold onto this, Katara," he said. "I'm going to go get her."

"Be careful, Sokka," Katara warned.

"Do you want some help?" Aang asked. He kneeled next to Katara, not having to ride Appa up front anymore.

"No, that's all right, Aang," Sokka said, slipping down from Appa into the canoe. The canoe rocked side-to-side and Sokka flung out his arms, catching his breath. The girl didn't stir.

The boat finally stopped and Sokka held up his hands. "See?" he said. "Nothing to worry about!"

Katara humph'd. "Just don't kill yourself," she said. "I'd hate to break in a new annoying brother."

Sokka stuck his tongue out at her and crouched down. He lifted the girl's shoulders and pulled her arms up to keep them from getting in the way. The one hand was still fisted, while the other hand flopped around. Her head rolled back on her shoulders in a sickening way.

Sokka heaved her body up and just managed to toss her over his shoulder. He nearly fell back to his knees when he stood and when he tried to take a step, the canoe rocked violently and Sokka almost fell over the side and into the water, girl and all.

"Sokka!" Aang called out.

Katara reached forward with a hand and Sokka grabbed onto it. Jumping from the canoe to Appa, Sokka clutched the sides of the saddle, while digging his feet into Appa's side. The bison moaned. The girl hung on his shoulder like a sack of turnips.

Sokka tried to pull himself up with his arms but the girl was too heavy.

"Grab the girl, grab the girl!" he cried, trying to find footholds on the bison's slippery, furry side.

Katara and Aang reached down and pulled the girl up by her coat. When she was safely in the saddle, they reached down and grabbed Sokka's arms.

Sokka lay on the saddle, his arms under his stomach as he caught his breath. Rolling over, he sat up.

"Hey, Appa!" he said. "Follow that canoe."

Sokka pointed to the canoe that had drifted away when Sokka had jumped from it.

As Appa paddled over, Katara looked down at the girl. Her fist was held so tightly, that no matter what Katara tried to do to get under the little fingers, they wouldn't give way.

"Her hands are so small," Aang said softly. "Look, they're smaller than mine."

And when Aang held up his hand next to the looser hand of the girl, they were, indeed, smaller.

"But she doesn't look very young," Katara said. "She looks like she's my age, or your age."

"Her feet are really small, too," Aang said.

When Appa reached the canoe, Sokka leapt down again and tossed the few things from the canoe into the saddle. Finished, he jumped onto Appa again, but this time was able to pull himself up without any trouble.

"How is she?" he asked, settling down.

"I don't know," Katara said. "I think she's okay, but she hasn't woken up, so she can't be just sleeping. She must be unconscious."

"Well, we better get going, then," Aang said as he jumped onto Appa's head. "Yip yip, boy!"

They soared into the air.

Sokka looked back over the side of the saddle to make sure they had taken everything from the canoe, when he noticed a long dark something on the horizon. It was his day for dark somethings.

"Land!" he yelled. "Aang, there's land over there!"

Aang looked where Sokka was pointing and turned Appa in that direction.


	2. And Your Name Is

**AnitaGrace: I think Katara seems older in this fic than she really is. Which is a-okay with me, because that just makes it less creepy to be writing about someone three years younger than me doing stuff I only started doing lately. And no, there's still no sex, so stop being perverted, you perverts.**

**Read the excellence!**

* * *

Katara had laid the girl down on a few of her own skins after pulling off her parka. It was really too warm for her to be running around in that thing. Katara couldn't remember the last time she had actually _needed_ her own.

The girl was laying peacefully, her breathing slow and regular; her brown hair splayed out around her and shining after Katara's brushing it.

Katara walked back to the fire that Sokka had just finished building.

"Aang's getting fruit or something," he said as Katara sat down next to him.

"Don't you think it's weird?" she asked. "All day long we're lost and searching for land, and then suddenly, you find this girl – who's a member of _our_ nation – and then as soon as she's safe with us, you find this island."

"What do you mean, Katara?"

"Well," Katara looked back at the girl. "I don't know really, I guess. I just think it's kind of weird. A weird coincidence is all."

Sokka shrugged. "I guess. I don't know."

A stirring came from behind them and Sokka jumped up, his boomerang in hand as Katara spun around.

The girl was sitting up, her hand to her head.

"What?" she asked. "Where am I?"

Katara stood up and walked over to her. Kneeling down she touched the girl's hand. The girl jerked it back and put it on the sand.

"You were unconscious," Katara said gently. "We found you in a canoe, floating in the middle of the ocean. We took your stuff and you but we had to leave your canoe." Katara smiled and cocked her head to the side. "I don't think canoes and flying bison mix."

The girl looked confused but said nothing.

"Okay…" Katara said after a sort of awkward silence. The girl looked down at her hands folded neatly in her lap.

"Are you okay?" Katara asked gently. "Why were you all alone in the middle of the ocean, so far from the North Pole?"

The girl shrugged her shoulders.

"Come on," Katara urged her. "You can talk to me. I'm a girl, like you. I'm a member of the Water Tribe, like you. We've got a lot in common. So talk to me."

"You're not like me," the girl muttered. Her voice sounded like she was going to cry. "I'm a freak."

"No, you're not!" Katara said. She placed a hand on the girl's shoulder. "I've met a lot of strange people in my lifetime but I've never met a freak and I'll bet you they don't even exist."

The girl's body shook as she sobbed.

"Yes, they do," she said. "And I am one."

Katara pulled the girl into a hug. She let loose with a whole lot of racking sobs she tried to quiet but just couldn't.

It sounded like to Katara that this girl was in a lot of pain. She had probably been banished from her tribe, it sounded, to be so convinced of her freakishness.

* * *

Sokka shifted awkwardly on his feet by the fire. The strange girl was sobbing into Katara's shoulder while Katara rubbed her back and tried to soothe her.

What was wrong with the girl, though? Was she really a freak or did she just get into a fight with somebody at home – like a friend or somebody – and that friend called her a freak and she ran away and got lost?

Maybe Katara shouldn't be touching this girl. At least not until they found out more about her.

But when Sokka stepped towards them, Katara glared at him and shooed him away with a hand.

Sokka glared back at her and stuck out his tongue. Katara rolled her eyes.

Finally, the girl seemed to have calmed down.

At least, she had stopped crying and had pulled away from Katara. She was currently wiping her tears away with the back of her hand and avoiding Katara's gaze.

"Sorry," she mumbled into her lap.

"It's all right," Katara said. "Sometimes I just need to cry too. By the way, my name's Katara."

Katara held out her hand but the girl shook her head at it. Dropping it, Katara gestured to Sokka behind her.

"That's Sokka, my brother and we're both from the Water Bending Tribe in the South. I'm a waterbender," Katara decided right now would be a good time to explain everything, to make the girl feel like she was welcome to share her life story too. Or at least what was worrying her. "We found the long-lost Avatar in a glacier and set him free. Now we're traveling on his flying bison, Appa and trying to reach the North Pole-"

"While avoiding this crazy Fire Nation Prince!" Sokka interrupted.

"Yes…" Katara glared at him. "Thanks for the interruption, Sokka." She turned and smiled at the girl to show-no-harm. "Anyways, so we were flying around with Appa and Aang – the avatar – when we found you. Right now Aang's in the forest trying to find us some food. He should be back soon."

The girl still didn't say anything.

"Well," Katara said slowly but with a smile. "I told you my name… why don't you tell me yours?"

"Elsie," the girl muttered.

"Elsie?" Katara said. "That's a pretty name."

The girl shrugged.

"Elsie?" Katara asked. "Why do you think you're a freak?"

Elsie frowned. "Because I am. Because I can…"

"Yes?" Katara urged.

"I can bend…"

Katara laughed and clapped her hands.

"Well, that's just great!" she said. "So can I!"

"Yeah, but-"

"There's nothing _wrong_ with it!" Katara told her. Finally! Another waterbender like her! Not Aang, who was Avatar – another _waterbending_ girl from a Water Tribe!

"This is great!" Katara went on. "We can train together! And Aang can help us! He's going to be learning this stuff too!"

"The Avatar has to learn how to bend?" Elsie asked.

"Yes," Katara said. "How else would he know how to do it?"

"I don't know," Elsie shrugged. "I guess I just assumed he'd already know how."

Katara shrugged. "Well, he doesn't. But whatever – this'll be great! You don't _know_ how annoying it is to be stuck with just two smelly, stinky boys for weeks on end!"

"Hey!" came a call from the campfire.

Elsie giggled nervously as Katara stuck her tongue out at Sokka.

"See?" she said. "We'll have lots of fun. You can just relax!"

Just then, a rustling came from the bushes and a large figure came out, its light eyes reflecting evilly from the darkness.


	3. What We Know

**AnitaGrace: Actually, I haven't rewritten everything. And it's such a biatch to replace every chapter that I'll only do the ones I know I changed for sure. Which might be quite a few, still. Love!**

* * *

Elsie gave a cry and fell over. Katara jumped up and stood in the ready position while Sokka grabbed his boomerang from his belt once again.

"What's the matter?"

Aang stepped from the shadows, holding a large amount of fruit in his arms while Momo sat on his head, his tail wrapped around Aang's neck. It was Momo's eyes that had been glaring out so evilly, reflecting in the campfire's light.

Katara laughed and Sokka relaxed his weapon.

Sokka groaned. ("Food!") He ran forward and stuffed a mango in his mouth before taking all the fruits back to the fire.

Aang laughed but sat down with Katara and Elsie.

"Hello," he said to Elsie and stuck out his hand. Elsie leaned back and shook her head.

"Uh, Aang?" Katara said. "This is Elsie; she's a bender, like me. I don't think she likes to be touched. And Elsie, this is Aang. The Avatar."

"Hello," Elsie whispered. Aang waved.

Momo jumped from Aang's head onto Elsie's shoulder and peered up at her. Surprised, Elsie didn't move.

Katara laughed. "And this is Momo the Lemur."

Momo grabbed Elsie's ear with a fist and looked inside.

"I think he likes you!" Aang said genuinely. Elsie smiled at him as Momo turned her ear this way and that, trying to find her brain. Apparently satisfied with the one ear, he commenced checking the other.

* * *

Later that night, after they had all eaten and Elsie had fallen asleep and Katara had re-told Elsie's very short story to Aang and _he_ had fallen asleep, Katara and Sokka sat on the beach with their backs to the burning embers as they looked out at the stars.

"I don't trust her," Sokka said. "Something doesn't seem right here."

"What? You think she's some sort of freak?" Katara asked sarcastically.

Sokka flinched. "No," he said slowly, trying to think what he was feeling out. "But I just feel like she's definitely not telling us something…"

"Well of course she's not!" Katara flared up. "She was probably really mistreated for her to think she's a freak! There was probably nobody in her tribe that understood! Nobody who had seen a waterbender before! They'd probably never even _heard_ of a waterbender except for in stories. She's probably from some really small fishing village in the middle of nowhere. They probably ostracized her so bad she just _had_ to run away!"

"Okay, Katara," Sokka held up his hands. "I get it. But we don't know that for a fact. She could be lying to us."

Katara thought for a moment.

"I really don't think she is, Sokka," she said quietly. "I really think something bad must have happened to her for her to be like this. She so young – I think she's even younger than I had thought before. Maybe thirteen of twelve."

"You think she's that young?" Sokka asked surprised. "I though she was at least your age – maybe even fifteen."

"No," Katara shook her head. "She's definitely younger than you and I think she's younger than me. Actually the more I think about it the younger I think she is."

"Well, she's definitely older than Aang." Sokka had to draw the line somewhere.

"Maybe…" Katara said. "But I can't be sure."

"Still, even if she is twelve or twenty," Sokka said. "I just don't trust her."

* * *

"Prince Zuko…"

"Yes, Uncle?"

Prince Zuko was sitting, meditating in front of a blank wall. It had been suggested to him (by his Uncle Iroh) that he try the fewest distractions possible when he meditated as opposed to all the candles and such. It might help him calm down a bit.

"I was just wondering, Prince Zuko," Iroh stepped into the room, his hands folded into his sleeves. "What you would like for your birthday?"

"I need nothing but the Avatar, Uncle," the prince said. His voice sounded as if he were just barely managing to keep his anger from showing.

Which was, admittedly, the calmest the prince ever got.

"Yes, Price Zuko," his uncle continued. "But let's say hypothetically. What would you like then? A nice floor rug, perhaps?"

The prince's voice grew testier.

"No shopping trips, Uncle," he said. "All I need for my birthday is the Avatar and after that nothing else will matter."

"Not even floor rugs?"

"No, Uncle," the prince opened up his eyes and he could keep the smirk from his face.

"Not even floor rugs."

Iroh shut the door quietly behind him. Obsessions were never healthy.

* * *

As he walked down the dark, iron corridor, he thought back to all the times they had come so close to reaching the Avatar. There had to be some factor to all this that was playing in the Avatar's favor. Some way that Iroh could change the odds in Prince Zuko's favor, so that his nephew could have what he deserved:

His honor.

What was it about the Avatar that saved him, time and again from their clutches? What was it that the Avatar had that Prince Zuko, with all his men and all his weaponry and skill did not have?

A flying bison.

Control over the four elements.

A monkey.

Iroh stopped. His eyes widened in the darkness as he realized just exactly what it was that the Avatar had and needed that Zuko did not have, but he would feel he did not need to beat the Avatar.

The Avatar had friends.

* * *

**Awww... isn't that sad? Zuko has no _friends_. Poor little Zuko...**

**I think he makes a friend in the new episode, Zuko Alone. I'm so excited I rewrote most of my story! Review!**


	4. Crazies and Canoes

**More Zuko in this chapter. Soon to be ALL Zuko.**

**Lucky you**

* * *

"Elsie?"

Elsie was in a canoe. The water was pushing against it, making it tip back and forth gently.

"Elsie?"

A voice was calling her name. Elsie looked up but the sky was clear – no clouds, no sun, no disembodied voice. Where was the light coming from?

"Elsie?"

Elsie opened her eyes.

Oh yeah. She was on land. In a camp with three other people and one of them was an avatar and the others were water tribespeople. The sun was the light, just peeking over the trees and filling her eyelids.

Katara kneeled next to the girl. Her shaking had been the boat movement.

"Elsie?" Katara peered at the small girl. She was really thin under her clothes. "Are you okay? Did you have a good sleep?"

Elsie nodded. She sat up in her bed roll and rubbed her eyes. Both Sokka and Aang (what a funny name) were cleaning up the camp.

Seeing this, Elsie jumped up and immediately began rolling up her bedclothes.

"What do you need me to do?" she asked Katara. Finally – if they would just give her instructions, she could handle all this. Having a purpose gave her a sort of confidence. Not knowing what to do threw her off more than she could say.

Katara looked around. "Well… umm, nothing, I guess. There's not anything we really need you to do. We're going to eat up in the air – is that all right with you?"

Elsie felt all the fullness that had inflated her chest when Katara had almost given her a job leave like the air from her mouth. She felt little again.

"In the air?" she wanted to ask.

Elsie nodded.

Katara walked away, to go roll up her own things.

"Come on, guys!" she called when she was finished. She walked over to the giant bison on the edge of the camp and smiled at Elsie. "And girl."

Elsie walked over, waiting patiently for Katara to call her up into the saddle.

Katara climbed up and placed her bag at the back of the saddle and sat down. Aang pushed air off the ground and used it to leap into his usual spot behind Appa's neck while Sokka struggled to climb up the bison's side without hurting Appa.

Aang called out, "Everybody ready?" Without waiting for an answer, he began to flap the reins.

"Wait!" Katara called out, touching Aang's shoulder.

Aang looked back.

Sokka raised a brow and looked over the edge where Elsie stood with her bags still in her hands. "Are you coming?" he asked.

Elsie just stared up at him.

"Well?"

Katara rolled her eyes at her brother's rudeness. "Ignore him," she told Elsie. "Hop up; we've got things to do and places to see."

"And crazy, twelve-year-old Avatars to train," muttered Sokka sarcastically.

Elsie climbed up onto the back of Appa. Sokka was sitting nearest the left side where Elsie had been standing, and Katara on the left, but Elsie, for some reason unknown by Sokka and unnoticed by Katara, crawled until she was sitting on the right side of Katara, away from Sokka.

Sokka raised an eyebrow at her, but Elsie didn't seem to notice. She was too busy staring down in her lap while she fiddled with the strap of her bag.

"You can put that down, you know," Katara told her.

Elsie looked up at her like she'd been burned.

"You don't have to hold onto it," Katara continued, gently. "Appa's never dropped any of our stuff off his back."

The girl just looked at Katara like she was going to breathe fire at any moment and attack her.

_That's it!_ Sokka thought to himself. _She's scared of her – of us! She's afraid. But of what? It's not like we've done anything bad to her._

_Well, we did lose her canoe for her._

_Yeah, but we saved her life._

_But still. She woke up in a crowd of strangers – that has to be pretty frightening._

_So?_

_Sokka…_

_Have you ever noticed how much you sound like my sister?_

_Yes. _

_Well, okay. Just so you know._

_All right then._

_All right._

Sokka shook his head. If that wasn't just the stupidest conversation he'd had with _anyone_ (including himself, obviously) there wasn't anything for it.

But this girl… why was she so frightened? Could it really be that people were mean to her when she was in her tribe? That didn't seem likely, given what he knew about the Water Tribes (given he was _from_ the Water Tribes). The Water people took care of their own. They were communities and families and friends. No one _he_ knew would abandon anyone they knew like that.

There was something she wasn't telling them. Something Sokka was determined to find out.

* * *

Prince Zuko stood aboard his uncle's ship as he stared across the ocean, his hands clasping the each other's wrist behind his back, his legs straight and his shoulders held back.

There was an Avatar out there, just waiting to be found. His path of flight may have started out erratic (and to some extent it still was) but now it was beginning to straighten out.

And the obvious path was north.

The only reason that Prince Zuko could imagine the Avatar going north for was the Waterbending Tribes up there. The Avatar would have to learn waterbending from somewhere as it had been painfully obvious he only knew airbending. Aside from that, the only other bending skills he would have would come from that girl he traveled with and it was also obvious that her skills were certainly lacking in the discipline and degree that, say, his own skills were at.

Prince Zuko tightened his hands.

The Avatar… was just a boy. A stupid, silly, useless boy! He still remembered his first reaction: _You're nothing but a child!_

_You're nothing but a teenager,_ he'd replied.

Prince Zuko clenched his teeth. Even so, a teenager with firebending skills, a ship, and the command of many soldiers still should have been able to capture a twelve-year-old boy with only airbending skills.

Something caught Prince Zuko's eye.

In the distance, there was a dark shape. As the larger boat came up to it, Prince Zuko saw that it was a canoe.

_A waterbender's canoe,_ he thought. What was a waterbender doing so far south in a canoe?

_The Avatar?_ he wondered, his mind jumping to the thing that was constantly so close to his conscious' surface. _Does the Avatar _have_ a waterbender's canoe? Maybe one of his friends left it here. Maybe… a waterbender came searching for the Avatar. If they did, and they're not in their canoe, then they must have found the Avatar and left it behind. Then they must be nearby._

Prince Zuko smiled smugly to the ocean as his ship ran into the small canoe and ripped it apart with its awesome force.

He turned and left, going to command a change of direction towards the nearest island. It was always in his experience that the Avatar preferred islands at night.

* * *

**Um, yes... review!**


	5. What Happens When You're Asleep

**It's so annoying to put page breaks in...**

* * *

"We're coming down!" called Aang.

Katara clutched the front of the saddle where she had been sitting backwards, talking to Sokka, and Sokka grabbed onto the side of the saddle as Appa swooped down. Elsie closed her eyes and tightened her hands over her ankles.

"Aang!" yelled Katara. "Why are we going down so fast?"

"Because it's more fun this way, Katara!" he yelled back. "Yeah!"

Sokka put a hand over his mouth. "Oh man, I think I'm going to be sick!"

"Not over me, you're not!" Katara told him, still yelling over the rushing air.

Elsie began sliding down the saddle, seeing as how she had not gotten hold onto anything but herself. She gave a yelp but instead of grabbing the saddle like any sane person, she just tightened her hold on her ankles and squeezed her eyes even further shut.

Sokka turned his head at the squeak he thought he'd heard and saw Elsie beginning to slide forwards and off the saddle. Amazing the first sound she'd made all day and he heard it. She hadn't even thanked them for her food, merely nodded.

With one hand, he lurched forward and grabbed the back of her shirt.

The action seemed to waken her like the falling hadn't because she immediately turned around and clutched his arm for dear life, her eyes still shut.

Sokka pulled her up until she was close to his body.

"Hold on to my neck!" he told her.

Elsie didn't think. She just moved her arms from his elbow to his neck.

Sokka blinked. He'd never seen anyone move that fast – not even Aang when he was jumping and airbending all over the place. But he put a hand around her waist to keep her from ripping off his neck and held onto the saddle with his other hand, his heels digging into the leather.

Finally, with a bump, they landed.

Sokka stood up, thankful to be on the ground and sighed in relief.

It was then that he noticed the small girl, still clutching his neck, her legs squeezing his waist. Her eyes were still closed.

She was so light. Did she eat at home? Was her village starving and she left to leave food to those who needed it more? If so, why didn't she just tell Katara, Aang and him? Maybe her tribe kicked her out.

No. The Water Tribe would never do that, no matter _how_ hungry they were.

But no matter the reason, the girl was still too light to be healthy. And she would _not_ let go.

"Umm," Sokka said.

Aang laughed.

"Hey, Sokka!" he called. "Who's your girlfriend?"

"She's not my girlfriend, Aang!" Sokka could feel himself blushing.

"That's right," said Katara sarcastically. "That was Suki who was your girlfriend. It's a good thing she's not here right now – she'd be jealous. But then, maybe she wouldn't even recognize you without your dress."

"It wasn't a dress!" Sokka yelled. "It was a warrior's outfit and it all represented…" Sokka struggled to find the words in his frustration. "…stuff!"

"I think it wouldn't matter what you wear," came a soft voice from his side. "As long as you were strong and brave."

Sokka looked down. Elsie was looking up at him with bright blue eyes. She looked so innocent. She wasn't smiling at all; she looked perfectly serious about what she had said.

"You spoke," Sokka said stupidly. Elsie blushed.

"I'm sorry," she said, looking down.

"Right," said Sokka slowly. "Ummm, do you think you could get off of me now?"

Elsie's head dropped so low that it hit her chest. She slid off and stepped away quickly. She wouldn't look at him in the face.

Sokka could feel the warmth of that side of his body where she had been touching. For all she didn't eat very much, she sure did create a lot of energy for heat.

Sokka scratched his head. What now? He shrugged and turned to the saddle where he grabbed the supplies.

"Oh, finally," he said. "I'm starving."

Katara raised an eyebrow. "Weren't you just about to throw up?"

"Yeah, but now I'm hungry," he replied. He opened the bag. "Hey! Where'd all the food go?"

"I didn't take it!" Elsie screamed.

They all turned to look at her. She was standing there, her hands held up to her chest, her eyes wide.

"Umm, we didn't say you did," Katara said kindly.

"Did you?" Sokka demanded.

"Sokka!" Katara warned him.

"I'm just saying," Sokka swung the bag with one hand. "Who else would have eaten it?"

"You?" Aang asked (sort of) innocently.

Katara laughed.

"Oh," Sokka smiled sheepishly. "Yeah. I think I might have had a tiny snack." He held up his thumb and his forefinger to indicate how small the snack might have been.

Katara sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Now we have to go into town and buy more supplies," she said.

Aang pulled the map out of his belt.

"Well," he looked at it. "I think we're here – on this archipelago. That means there's a town right here. Actually, we should be able to see it from the other side of the island."

Katara, Sokka and Elsie all looked over, further into the woods that covered the island, towards where the town would be. They couldn't see it through the forest.

"Well, let's do that, then," Sokka sat down on the ground. "We'll eat this and go for some in the morning."

"What'll we eat for breakfast?" Katara asked, her hands on her hips.

Sokka shrugged. "We'll just get some there."

Katara rolled her eyes. "We don't even know how far away it is."

"I think it'll take us only an hour to get there. Maybe less," Aang rolled up the map. "We can make it, Katara. We'll just be hungry for an hour longer in the morning than usual. We've been through worse."

He sat down next to Sokka and began eating a mango. Momo jumped on his shoulder and Aang offered him some.

"Fine," Katara gave in. "I'm going to go practice my waterbending skills." She turned to Elsie. "Do you want to come?"

Elsie shook her head vigorously.

"Okay, then," Katara walked away towards the sound of running water. "I'll see you later."

"Eat?" came the muffled sound from Sokka's mouth as he offered up a mango to Elsie. Elsie nodded and took the fruit, jumping back and sitting away from Aang and Sokka.

Sokka shook his head to himself. That girl was so weird. But, he was starting to feel a little sorry for her; she was so thin.

Elsie saw him shake his head. He didn't like her. It was because she'd touched him.

* * *

Sokka woke up in the middle of the night.

A strange noise was coming from somewhere in the camp. It sounded like rustling leaves and cloth and maybe even someone who was whimpering.

Grabbing his boomerang, Sokka stood up slowly and made his way in the darkness. There was no moon and Sokka couldn't see exactly where his feet were landing so it wasn't that surprising when his toes landed in a small hole in the ground and he tipped forward.

It was simply his magnificent skills as a highly trained and professional warrior that kept him from screaming out loud as he landed face-first into the leaves and dirt.

Elsie sat upright. Her fingers were clenching the edge of her sleeping bag and her hand ached.

"W-who's there?" she whispered.

Sokka pushed himself up so he was kneeling and swatted at his pants before tucking his boomerang back into his belt.

"It's just me," he sighed. "What's the matter?"

Elsie blew out her breath.

"Oh, nothing," she said. "I was having a bad dream." She laid back down, expecting him to leave.

Sokka rolled his eyes to the dark blue and purple sky. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No?" Elsie said confusedly.

"Are you sure?" Sokka said exasperatedly. He knew that girls liked talking about stuff that bothered them, like dreams. "Cause I know girls like talking about stuff like that."

"They do?" asked Elsie.

Sokka raised an eyebrow. "Don't they? I mean, wouldn't you know? You _are_ a girl, you know."

Elsie blushed and looked down.

"I suppose," she said. "But nobody's ever asked _me_ if I wanted to talk about my dreams." Elsie wrinkled her nose in the dark. "Nobody _ever_ talks to me."

"Why not?" asked Sokka curiously.

Elsie's mouth dropped open. The question drew so many memories that flashed across her mind's eye faster than lightening. Oh dear – how could she forget herself? Maybe it was the dark and she couldn't see his face so it was like talking to herself, but with a different voice.

"I-I don't know," she said softly. This was who she should be – soft and quiet, not loud and brazen. Good girls were demure. "I guess not so many people like me."

"Well," Sokka stood up and brushed off his knees once more. He patted Elsie on the shoulder. "I guess I like you, and Katara _definitely_ likes you, so if you need stuff, don't be afraid to ask me or Katara or Aang." Sokka thought for a moment. "Though I guess Katara would be the best person to talk to since you're both girls and you're both waterbenders."

He walked back to his sleeping bag and climbed in. He dug his hands into his bag and groped around, grunting. Sighing, he pulled out his boomerang and placed it on the ground near his head. Sokka then rolled over and fell asleep.

Elsie laid back and stared up at the starless sky. Sokka _liked_ her. Not as a girlfriend or anything, just as a friend.

And that was better. Nobody had _ever_ liked her as a friend before, not even when she was a little girl and nobody knew any better.

Elsie smiled, tears coming to her eyes. She had a _friend._ There was nothing greater than that in the world. Elsie would rather live one day with a friend than a thousand without one.

She fell asleep.

* * *

**Not that there are so many pagebreaks in this chapter...**


	6. The Market

**So sleepy... --**

* * *

The sun was up and it shone through Elsie's eyes. She turned her head to see if any of the others were up.

Sokka had his arm thrown across his eyes and Katara was curled up with her nose tucked under the covers of her sleeping bag. Aang was lying on his stomach, his walking stick in his left hand, Momo kicking in his sleep while he rested on Aang's back. Momo's body rose and fell with every breath Aang pushed out.

Elsie kicked her way quietly out of her sleeping bag and walked to the edge of the clearing and looked back. Nobody had moved in the slightest (except for Momo).

She turned and walked on, into the forest.

When Elsie returned from relieving her bladder, Katara was up, rolling her sleeping bag. She looked up and smiled as Elsie entered the camp.

"Good morning," Katara rested the bag on her hip. "I heard you walking back so I thought I'd get up."

Elsie's good mood plummeted.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"No, its fine," Katara waved Elsie's words away. "I needed to get up anyway." She tipped her head to the side and peered at Elsie.

"You know," she said slowly. "I heard you talking to Sokka last night. I didn't mean to eavesdrop or anything, but Sokka creeps around about as well as Appa." Katara's smile invited Elsie to smile, but Elsie's heart was thudding too hard for her to do so. "I just want you to know that you _can_ come to me if you have a problem or you need something. I know we haven't known you for very long yet, but…" Her grin grew less intense and became a softer smile. "I'd like to think we're friends and that we can trust each other."

Elsie's heart stopped.

Two? Two friends? Two people wanted to be _her_ friend? Was that possible? Well, they were twins, weren't they? Don't twins usually do things together?

Or were they twins? How could she tell? Maybe they were just very close to each other in age. They never said they were twins.

They never said they weren't.

This had _nothing_ to do with the subject at hand.

Elsie could have _two_ friends. Possibly even three, because it was very likely that if the majority of the people in this group liked her, the last person would like her too. At least, when the majority of a group of people _didn't_ like her, they all seemed to dislike her.

"Yes," Elsie said. She felt more confident than she had ever before in her entire life. "I'd like to think we're friends, too." She felt shy again. "I'd like to be your friend."

Katara walked past Elsie to where Appa was lying, but as she passed, she placed a hand on Elsie's shoulder and looked her in the eye.

"Elsie," she said. "Once you're our friend – and I'm sure Aang wants to be your friend, he wants to be almost everybody's friend – once you're our friend, we'll take care of you. And there's not much you can do to make us not like you anymore. I mean, unless you're planning to wipe out an entire village or murder us all in our sleep, I doubt that anything you say will make us angry enough to want to get rid of you."

Katara smiled encouragingly and Elsie smiled back but her heart wasn't in it.

Little could make them not like her? What exactly could make them not like her and was it exactly what she had?

Elsie closed her fist.

It was exactly moments like this when it came back to bother her.

* * *

"I don't know why I'm stuck with the flying furry walrus and monkey-boy over there," Sokka whined. He jerked a thumb over his shoulder to where Appa was resting on his back, next to the edge of the forest on the top if the hill, and Aang, who was making monkey noises and scratching under his arms while Momo cocked his head to the side and squeaked curiously.

Katara raised an eyebrow at Aang who grinned sheepishly and stopped. Momo jumped down from the tree and landed on his shoulder, his arms clutching his forehead.

"Well," Katara said. "That's because I don't trust you to come back with any food. You might eat it all on the way back. Or you'll buy something nearly useless that isn't really food, like sweets or something."

"Yeah," Sokka muttered, his arms crossed across his chest. "At least I don't steal priceless waterbending scrolls from sneaky pirates."

"Excuse me?" Katara demanded.

When Sokka didn't say anything, Katara continued.

"And then there's the fact that us girls just need some time to ourselves."

Sokka uncrossed his arms and held them out. "Why can't you do that here, with Appa, while Aang and _I_ go down into the market and get food?"

"One," Katara held up a finger. "Because you'll eat it. And two, because Aang buys stupid things."

"Hey!" said Aang. "That bison whistle saved our lives!"

Katara ignored him. "I don't trust either of you well enough to let you roam around with out money and our food."

"Well, what if someone attacks you?" Sokka demanded.

"I'll use my waterbending skills," Katara said. "We _are_ right next to the ocean."

"Come on, Katara. What if a _real_ threat happens? What are you going to do then?"

"You don't think I could handle myself?" Katara stepped up to Sokka.

Sokka leaned back and crossed his arms again. "I think if a _real_ threat – like a firebender – attacked you, you'd be dead in about five seconds."

"Oh, so I guess what you're trying to say is I'm not a good enough waterbender?" Katara said angrily. "Well, Aang? Do you think I'm a horrible waterbender, too?"

"Whoa," Aang held up his hands. "I think you're a great waterbender, Katara. I didn't say you weren't."

"See?" Katara said to Sokka. "Aang thinks I'm a good waterbender. And Aang's the _Avatar_."

Aang sighed and shook his head. Elsie smiled at him in compassion and sympathy, though he didn't see it.

"Look, Katara," Sokka held out his hands. "All I'm saying is: I don't want you to get hurt, okay? I'm just being your big brother."

"Well, go and be somebody else's big brother, Sokka," Katara spun around and grabbed Elsie by the sleeve and started dragging her down the field. "We're going into town to get supplies and we'll be back whenever we feel like it, right, Elsie? Besides," she called back to Sokka. "Elsie's a waterbender, too, and water beats fire."

"What's this – rocks, paper, scissors?" Sokka asked Aang. "And what about earthbenders?"

Aang shrugged. "Water does wear away at rock."

"Yeah, but doesn't that take, like, thousands of years?"

"I don't know," Aang said as he swept a gust of air across the ground, causing brown dust to rise in the air. Momo leapt from his shoulder and rode it up into the trees. "I'm just the Avatar."

* * *

The town was a medium-sized place, not yet under complete Fire Nation control, but not a free town, either. Its streets were very wide because it was created to be a trading port, and while it wasn't a world center for commerce, it was still a pretty popular place to stock up on supplies.

There were people everywhere – earthbenders native to the area, Fire Nation soldiers and patrols, merchants of Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom alike, and even a few Water Tribespeople, so Katara and Elsie didn't stand out so much.

The town was in a valley created by the hills that covered the land and turned into mountains that stood purple in the distance against the gold and green of the fields of tall grasses and the forest that touched their edges.

It was a great place to shop for supplies because it was big enough so the two, blue-eyed, blue-dressed girls didn't stand out, but small enough so that being able to find decent prices wasn't the nearly impossible task it was in the larger cities.

Katara led the way, with Elsie walking behind and a step to the side. It took all of her concentration not to reach out and grab Katara's belt when the crowds got thicker.

Katara stopped at stand.

"How much are these?" she asked the merchant, holding up a bunch of carrots tied together. "Do you like these?" she asked Elsie.

Elsie shrugged her shoulders. "I'll eat them."

"Do you know what they are?"

"No."

Katara sighed. What else had Elsie eaten besides fish, bread and the few berries that grew in the summertime in the North? Seal? Penguin? What kind of vegetables would she like? What kind of fruits? Because Aang was a vegetarian and they didn't eat anything else except for maybe bread.

Then that must be the answer – bread. Lots and lots of bread. At least until Elsie got used to the other stuff. Then they could get the usual amount.

Katara bought the carrots and continued walking down the street, looking for the baked goods section. It was helpful how those merchants with similar products sold them near each other. It would be such a pain to have to look for bread if any stall in any part of the market were selling it. So much easier to just follow the smell of the collective breads instead of a single, maybe-bread smell.

A group of people rushed into Katara and they knocked Katara's basket from her hands.

Falling to her knees, Katara hurried to gather the poor carrots before they were trampled and inedible.

When the group had passed (and Katara had managed to save about three carrots total) she looked behind her to see how Elsie was doing, but Elsie was nowhere to be found. Katara stood up and looked around the market place. It was obvious they got separated by the crowd. Did she get caught in them and dragged along with them?

Katara gave the place one last sweeping check to make sure Elsie wasn't hiding in some shadow somewhere before she turned and bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry," she said automatically.

"I'm not," came the low, gravelly reply.

Katara looked up and gasped.

"You!" she said.

"Me," Prince Zuko agreed. He grabbed Katara's upper arm and jerked her towards him. Katara's basket dropped from her hands and the carrots bounced out onto the dusty street.

Prince Zuko leaned in close to Katara who felt as though she'd been turned to stone.

"As I always like to say," he smirked. "Where there's a waterbender, there's a way…"

Katara just stared up at him silently.

"…to the Avatar."

* * *

**That line still makes me wince. Not only for Zuko who has to say it, but for me who actually wrote it, edited it, and decided it was okay because she couldn't come up with anything better.**

**Zuko: Damn right you should be wincing for me! Why'd you make me say it?**

**Ani: Ahh! Hallucinations! And they're OOC!**

**Zuko: What?**

**Ani: ...--...**


	7. Elsie's Secret

**This is the longest chapter out of the first ten or so even after all the others have their footnotes and stuff. Wow.**

**I love you all.**

* * *

Elsie stayed where she was hidden even after the Fire Nation soldiers had walked away with the struggling Katara. The boy who'd led them looked to be only a few years older than Katara. Elsie tried to memorize his face so if she saw him again, she'd…

What would she do? He was obviously a warrior – the scar on his eye (was it his left or right? Did it matter? Would Sokka want to know specifically? Would it help him find her? How many people had scars like that? Would Sokka need to know the color of his eyes or what his hair looked like? Because what if the boy decided to wear a disguise? Would Sokka be able to find the same man if it was a disguise or if he changed into a disguise?)

She wasn't able to hear what Katara said to the boy or what the boy had said to Katara. But something wasn't right here and it wasn't _just_ the fact that Katara got taken away without her consent.

Elsie sat shivering behind the pile of crates for a very long time. She was afraid to get up. Afraid that as soon as she did, the warrior-boy would be standing behind her and would grab her and drag her away like he did Katara.

* * *

Prince Zuko thought as he walked back to his ship.

It had been obvious from the remains of a camp on a nearby island in a nearby archipelago that the Avatar had been there. There had been the remains of a fire, rubbed in spots where the children had slept and a large rubbed in spot where the giant, furry thing had most likely lain.

An interesting point that had been made by his uncle, was that while it was obviously difficult to determine exactly where the watertribes people and Avatar had lain because the earth had already been packed in so much from a lack of rains in the area, it had seemed as if there had been a fourth spot.

Prince Zuko would have preferred to think that one of the children had gotten into a tiff with another and decided to sleep so far away (because the spot _had_ been distanced from the rest) but he knew better now than to underestimate the possibility of a fourth person in the group.

Which would mean that there had most likely been another person hiding while he had caught the waterbender.

Which meant that person would likely rush off to find the Avatar to warn him that his friend had been taken.

Which meant that the Avatar would be told her had his friend.

Prince Zuko allowed himself a slight smirk as he walked up the gang plank to the front of his ship. The sounds of the struggling girl and the footsteps of his soldiers were like music to his ears. If somebody had overheard him taking her and reported back to the Avatar, Prince Zuko wouldn't have to write a letter.

And writing ransom letters was _such _a nuisance.

* * *

"Hey! What are you doing back here! No thieves!"

Elsie was kicked in the side by a large man in green as he lifted a crate behind which she hid. She fell to the ground. He'd missed her ribs but had hit her (somewhat) fleshy side.

"Get out of here before I call the Town Watch!"

The man pulled his foot back but Elsie struggled to her feet and ran away. She wasn't about to fight back but at least now she wasn't expected to lay there and take it all without moving until the person beating her was through.

Elsie raced along the streets before she realized that Katara had dropped her basket.

She spent a few minutes wringing her hands and debating whether it was safe enough to go back and search for the basket and vegetables or if she should run ahead and tell Sokka that his sister was kidnapped.

Well, friends were more important than fruit, so Elsie continued running, crouched along walls and streets like a rat running from a cat.

She finally reached the field at the edge of the town and raced through the grass stalks. They whipped her arms and face and when she swung her arms in time with her gait, she noticed scratches along her forearms. They stung, but Katara was more important. She was her _friend_.

At last, she reached the end of the field and the top of the hill where the trees grew and the forest began. Sokka was sitting on the ground against a tree, whittling a small branch away to nothing with his knife. He looked up as Elsie plowed into him.

"Arragh!" he yelled as Elsie tripped over his ankles crossed in front of him.

Elsie held her arms out to keep her from landing on Sokka. They successfully landed on either side of him but her face smacked into his chest.

Sokka hit his head against the tree and saw stars for a second before he realized that Elsie was scrambling around on top of him, trying to get off in what seemed like a panic.

A panic without any regard to the more sensitive parts of his body.

"Elsie!" Sokka spread his legs a bit to give her less of a target for her knees and grabbed Elsie's upper arms. It was like grabbing a skeleton with skin and a small layer of muscle around it. The girl had no fat at all, and it was beginning to frighten Sokka.

"Elsie, stop! Before you maim me!"

Elsie stilled immediately, not even moving her head as she turned her eyes to look up at him. She seemed as shocked and horrified as he had been.

"Elsie!" Sokka noticed that where his hands grabbed Elsie's arms, there was blood flowing around his fists. "You're bleeding."

Elsie didn't move.

"Where's Katara?" Sokka looked past Elsie as if expecting to see Katara walking up the hill, basket of food resting on her hip, shaking her head in exasperation at Elsie's silliness.

Sokka looked back at Elsie who had still said nothing. Tears were falling down her face quickly and her eyes and nose were turning red so that she looked like a blushing panda.

It really wasn't that attractive.

But Sokka didn't like to see girls cry. Not even strange girls, who didn't talk, almost kneed his sensitive spot, and who he didn't trust as far as he could throw.

Though, determining from when Sokka pulled Elsie against him in a hug in an attempt to comfort her, he could have very possibly thrown her all the way to the South Pole from there. She was so thin!

Sokka patted Elsie's back like he had for Katara before. He knew that it was like trying to comfort his sister but it felt different somehow. It felt awkward because he didn't know this girl. She didn't feel like Katara did; she didn't feel as strong as Katara always seemed and felt.

He knew Katara wasn't the strongest mentally or physically, but she did tend to give off that aura of confidence that made people _think_, at least, that she was. It was because of that he was so protective of her. Because it was easy for people to believe she was stronger than she actually was.

"Um, Elsie?" Sokka asked after the shudders had stopped and his shirt was as wet as it could possibly get. "Where's Katara?"

Elsie pushed up and sat back, not looking at Sokka as she hugged her knees. Sokka let her go easily.

Elsie rested her chin on her knees.

"She got- taken," she hiccupped. That had been the most satisfying cry of her life. Why was that?

"What?" Sokka jumped to his feet. "Who took her?"

"A man- a boy!" Elsie hurried to correct herself. "He was tall and he had dark hair in a patch on his head and eyes and a scar like a ball of fire on his face." Elsie used her hand to demonstrate around her eyes.

"Zuko," Sokka muttered to himself. He turned around and yelled out to the trees. "Aang!" Silence. "Aang!"

"Yeah, Sokka?" Aang swooped out of the air behind Sokka and landed on his feet as he clicked together his staff. "What's the matter?"

"Katara got kidnapped by the Fire Nation," Sokka explained. "And that Zuko guy."

"What?" asked Aang. "Is he here? How did he take her?"

Sokka turned to Elsie who cringed and huddled into her knees more.

"We were in the market place," she said softly. She could feel tears burning her eyes again. Would they hate her for this? For not stopping them? For not helping Katara? "And these men were heading for us so I ran for cover. I thought Katara would to – it's just instinct for me, so I guess I thought it was for everybody else, too. I guess it's not.

"So I hid behind a pile of crates and when I checked to see where Katara had hidden, the warrior-boy grabbed her and she said something and he said something and then he said some more something and then he threw her to the other guards or soldiers and they walked away with her."

"You didn't hear anything?" Sokka demanded. "You didn't try to get closer or try to fight them off? You just let him TAKE HER?"

"Hey! Sokka!" Aang stepped forward and kneeled on one knee in front of Elsie, his staff tucked under his arm. Momo leapt up on his shoulder and curled his tail around Aang's neck.

"It's all right," Aang assured her. "You were right in coming back for us. There was nothing you could do. If you'd tried to fight, you would have gotten hurt or kidnapped yourself and then we'd never know. You didn't do anything wrong. Right Sokka?"

There was a warning in Aang's voice. Sokka was standing behind them, his arms across his chest. He was about to let it go (because he _knew_ Aang was right. And he _knew_ he should be thankful that Elsie had told them in time) but something made Sokka want to fight. Something kept him from holding back.

"She's my sister, Aang!" He threw his arms up in the air. "What are we going to do?"

"We're going to help her, Sokka," Aang stood up and leaned slightly on his staff. "There's nothing Elsie could have done. She was right in coming to us instead of risking hers and Katara's life by fighting. She's a hero, Sokka."

Elsie looked up at him, surprised. She had expected him to take Sokka's side. After all, they were friends before she was friends with either of them and Sokka was related to Katara.

Sokka huffed.

"Sokka…" Aang warned him.

"All right, all right," he pointed to Elsie. "But she better have told us everything. She better not have left anything out or helped Zuko or something."

"I'm sure she didn't do that!" Aang said cheerfully. "Now let's go try and find Katara!"

Aang hopped up onto Appa's waiting back.

Elsie was glad, then, that she hadn't told them everything. Maybe she had told them everything that had happened _today_, but at least they didn't know about before. They _definitely_ wouldn't trust her still if they had known that.

Sokka offered a hand to Elsie but Elsie didn't know what it was for.

With a sigh of frustration, Sokka leaned down, took Elsie by the waist and hauled her up to her feet. Elsie gasped in pain and doubled over, clutching her side. She backed into Sokka's shoulder and pushed away from him.

"What is it, Elsie?" Sokka asked worriedly. He forgot that he was angry at her – maybe not her, but at least the fact that Katara had been kidnapped and she hadn't – and rushed forward.

Elsie held up the hand that wasn't holding her side and tried to wave him away but Sokka would have known of it. He reached around Elsie using his super-fast warrior skills (phff!) and pulled up her shirt.

Forming right underneath her rib bones (each of which Sokka could see despite the fact that Elsie was leaning towards that side) was a gigantic purple-blue bruise that went well with Elsie's watertribe clothes.

"Did someone kick you?" Sokka asked.

Elsie nodded and tried to pull away but Sokka grabbed her wrist with his other hand, unable to tear his eyes away from the poor girl's side. Elsie felt mesmerized by Sokka's concentration. Her breath hitched in her throat and chest as he took his hand from her wrist and drew a finger along one of her old scars.

"What's this…" he trailed off as he pulled Elsie's shirt up more, forgetting about everything else except the marks on her body. Elsie reached up instinctively to keep her shirt from being pulled off her chest, but Sokka didn't seem to notice.

He spun Elsie around and pulled the back of her shirt up until he bared her shoulders and back. Elsie clutched her arms in front of her chest tighter.

"Aang!" yelled Sokka. "Aang, come here!"

Aang jumped down from Appa's back and walked towards them. "Sokka." He asked. "What are you do…"

Aang stopped talking as he walked around Elsie and saw her back.

There were crisscrosses of scars and scratches from what looked like many old beatings and attacks. There were even some lumps where it looked like the bones had been broken but no attention was given to them in a medical sense. Long, thick lines drew in diagonal patterns and crisscrossed many smaller and closer together scratch-marks where Elsie had been beaten with both, either poles and sticks, or many small branches or twigs tied together.

None of them were fresh; all of them were old.

"Elsie," Sokka breathed. "What happened?"

Elsie stepped forward and pulled down her shirt. Her cheeks were burning crimson. Aang and Sokka didn't move; they just stared at her.

"I used to get beaten," she would look at them.

"By your family?" Aang asked.

"No," Elsie stared at the ground, her arms lightly hugging her stomach. "I don't have a family. At least, my father's gone and my mother's dead."

"Who beat you, then?" asked Sokka.

"My grandmother – or at least, that's what I was supposed to call her. She wasn't really my grandmother, just the mother of the man my mother was supposed to marry before-" Elsie took a deep breath and plunged ahead. Tell them now or tell them never. "-before my mother decided she preferred a firebender."

"What?" Sokka demanded. "But your mom was a member of the Water Tribe, right? I mean, you look like you're a watertribe person."

"I am – she was," Elsie shrugged. "But, I don't know. I guess she fell in love. I like to _think_ she fell in love. Nobody would call it love, though. They said it was like loving an animal and I was half an animal because of it. They said there wasn't any reason they should treat me like a human being so they didn't."

"But who treats animals like this?" demanded Sokka, indignant. "I'd never treat a _dog_ like this!"

Elsie shrugged.

"Why'd your mom's water-boyfriend or whatever take you in?" asked Aang.

Elsie shrugged again. "To spite my mother, I guess. To be able to mistreat the spawn of fire and ice the way she thought it should be. My mother dishonored her tribe and her fiancé when she fell in love with the firebender and had me. I'm a freak, and she didn't think anybody else would be able to convey that better than her."

"But what happened to your mom?" Aang asked.

"She died giving birth to me. Everybody said she was consumed in fire and when the fire died down, they found me in her ashes." Elsie shuddered and hugged her shoulders tightly.

"Why would they say that? Women die in childbirth all the time."

"I don't know. I guess they were lying. They just didn't want me to get it into my head that I was better than anyone." Elsie snorted ruefully. "It took me a while, but I figured it out. I realized what they were doing to me when a child from the tribe was taunting me with a burning stick, teasing me to use it to burn the village."

"I got angry and the flames kind of exploded," Elsie whispered and waved her hands to show the exploding fire. "They burned up the stick and burned up his arm and he had to jump in the snow bank. Fourteen years and I didn't get it. I mean, of course I knew _why_, I just didn't really know."

"What?" asked Sokka, beginning to become suspicious.

"I'm a firebender," Elsie said, glancing up at Sokka standing there stunned. "And that means I'm a freak of nature."

* * *

"Well, that's it!"

Sokka hurried over to Appa and jumped up.

"Are you coming Aang?"

"But Sokka," Aang protested, resting a hand on Appa's side. Elsie was still standing in the background of the hill, her arms hugging her shoulders. "Sokka, you can't just leave her here."

"As far as I'm concerned, Aang, she's a part of this," Sokka picked up the reins to Appa and held them in one hand. Appa groaned.

"But Sokka, that's not fair."

"She could have been helping them, Aang!" Sokka screamed at him. "She could be lying, or hoping you'll follow what she says and get captured! She could be trying to get you killed!"

"You don't know that, Sokka! She never gave any indication that she _wasn't_ on our side!"

Sokka pointed an angry finger towards Elsie. "Look at her, Aang! She's a firebender! She's our _enemy_! We don't know what she'll do because she's unpredictable, unknown and our _enemy_!"

Elsie felt a wave roll up in her. It felt like the fire when she had burned the boy's arm.

"She was probably laughing it up with Zuko while they tied up Katara! She could have been the one to kidnap her, herself!"

Ah yes. This is what rage felt like.

"You stupid, lying, _awful_ boy!"

Aang spun around and Sokka's mouth dropped open.

Elsie felt all the tension leave her shoulders and tense up her throat. She felt so open, so free, so _angry_. The world could bow down to her now, because she was upset and feeling it. There was no reason for her to listen to this anymore! She'd left the Water Tribe, she'd left her home – these were more people she could just leave and never look back to.

In fact, the only reason she was staying was to make sure Katara got safe. This was all for Katara who had never doubted her like Sokka, or basically not paid much attention to her like Aang.

"You think that just because I have something I can't help, I'm responsible for other people like me!"

Sokka tried to work his voice but all he could do was move his jaw up and down.

"I came running up to you – terrified – and crying and so scared you'd be angry with me for not trying to fight those Fire Nation people. Then I told you and you believed me and were about to help your sister when you just up and _hate_ me because I tell you I can bend fire! You're _just_ like those stupid village people! They couldn't stand me because I could do something they couldn't. Is that why you aren't more thankful for my information, you ugly, stupid boy? Because you're jealous of your sister? Maybe some deep, down part of you just wants her to be gone! Forever! And you're too jealous to admit it!"

Elsie stopped. Her breath was heaving and her heart felt like it was about to bump its way out of her chest.

Oh god. She'd done it. She'd _really_ stood up for herself. She didn't just run away – she _defended_ herself. Against mean, stupid, ignorant people.

"Is this some sort of Water Tribe thing?" she asked when the silence continued. "Like, whatever doesn't fit in a perfect little igloo should be thrown to the seals? I mean, I know I've lived there my whole life but I was never included in anything. I don't know what parents really teach their children. Maybe they all just teach you to hate other Nations. And you know what? I'm not even really another Nation – I'm Water Tribe. That's who I grew up with and as little as I know them, I know Fire Nation even less."

"Yeah, but…" Sokka trailed off.

"You were really angry," Aang commented.

"Yeah, well," Elsie shrugged. Now the fire was leaving her and she didn't have the uncontrollable urge to destroy everything she saw. "I kind of lost it."

Actually, now she was feeling kind of lost again. It was even worse than before because now she'd alienated herself from the only two people who cared about her and weren't captured by Fire Nation soldiers.

"It's okay," Aang nodded. "Katara and Sokka have lost it before too. Like right before you – that was Sokka losing it."

Elsie raised her eyebrows.

"Not me, though," Aang laughed and thumped himself on his small bony chest. "Ow." He rubbed his chest. "I never get angry or upset! I'm the Avatar – I have perfect control!"

And with that, Aang airbended into the air and back-flipped onto Appa's head.

Which would have been very impressive had Sokka not been sitting there.

"Aang!"

Aang laughed. "Sorry, Sokka." He rolled off of Sokka who looked very scandalized and smiled broadly at the giggling Elsie. "Are you coming? We've got to save Katara!"

Elsie glanced at Sokka.

Sokka sighed and gestured for her to climb up. "I'm sorry," he said. "And I promise not to accuse you of things you can't help. I didn't mean what I said; I was just upset about Katara."

He looked at Elsie and suddenly what had seemed like a slightly sarcastic apology became a bit more sincere.

"I mean it, Elsie," he looked at the ground and back up to her face. "I really am sorry."

Elsie nodded. She climbed back up on the bison's back.

"All right!" Aang declared. "We're going to save Katara! Won't this be an adventure!"

Sokka rolled his eyes. As Appa took to the air with Aang's _yip yip_s, Sokka turned back and grinned ruefully at Elsie sitting in the saddle. "Don't think I'm going to apologize all the time," he said. "I'm a man, and a warrior, and we have things called pride."

Elsie rolled her eyes but only once his back was turned again.

* * *

**Anita: Again, I worry this chapter is too stupidly angsty, and so much time is given to Elsie's background that she's a little MarySue-ish, but I feel like I need it in here. **

**I really don't think Elsie is a MarySue, especially after the revamping. She doesn't play such a big part because she generally doesn't _speak_, until we get closer to the end, and even then it's not like she defeats Ozai or Azula or something. She just helps the story _get_ to the part where Aang and company defeat Ozai, Azula, etc. **

**And she does fall in love, but with _another_ OC of mine, who I think is pretty hot. I like 'im!**


	8. The Connection

**Please read and make me happy.**

* * *

Prince Zuko was walking down one of the warm metal halls (despite the iron that lined every room and the hull of the ship). The girl he had captured – the waterbender and friend of the Avatar, the one he had captured with those pirates, who had stolen a waterbending scroll – was kicking and fighting at the top of her lungs. If fighting was even _possible_ at the top of one's lungs.

Tired of hearing the girl's futile attempts to get away, Prince Zuko whipped around, his hand emblazing in a glove of fire.

"Want to know how much I want to hear your annoying struggles anymore, little girl?" he growled.

"Want to know how much I care?" the girl countered.

Prince Zuko growled in his throat but before he could even move his hand to-

"Prince Zuko!" Uncle Iroh was standing at the end of the hall, his hands tucked in his sleeves and his eyes downcast.

Prince Zuko growled his frustration and Katara thought he was beginning to sound like a tiger or bear of some sort. It was really annoying.

"What is it that you want, Uncle?" He was still barely inches from Katara's face. He had his eyes closed and his voice was even but Katara could see that his teeth were clenched. It seemed as though "Prince Zuko" had a little problem controlling his anger, even around his uncle.

"Who is this, Prince Zuko?" Before, the Uncle had sounded slightly scandalized and a little warning, whereas now he seemed completely calm. He asked the question as if Katara was just a girl his darling nephew had brought over for tea without informing him.

"This is my prisoner, Uncle."

Katara snorted. It was funny to see this trussed up boy have to explain himself to his uncle – even if he did make it sound like he was talking to a simpleton. She wondered if he called him "Uncle" as often as he did to remind himself not to lash out. She wondered if his uncle called him "Prince Zuko" a lot to show respect even while he was criticizing his nephew.

"Oh," said Uncle Iroh. "That's too bad."

Prince Zuko spun around.

"Why is that too bad, Uncle?" he demanded. His voice was losing its control.

His uncle shrugged. "Because where will she stay?"

Prince Zuko's shoulders shuddered. "In the brig, of course. Why do you say that?"

"There is no space in the brig, Prince Zuko," Uncle Iroh walked forward.

"Why isn't there any space in the brig?" Prince Zuko lost his control.

"I'm using it as storage for my things. I'm an old man. I have many things. I like to collect stuff." Uncle Iroh turned to Katara. "I like to collect buttons. Are you fond of buttons, dear?"

Katara raised an eyebrow but nodded politely.

"That's nice. I am particularly fond of the purple ones I got in Beirun-"

"Uncle!" Prince Zuko's knuckles were turning white as he clenched his fists. "What are we supposed to do if I catch a prisoner?"

"You should have told me you were going to catch a prisoner," Uncle Iroh chided him. "I would have cleaned up the guest cabin."

"I didn't plan on catching the prisoner! It just happened!"

"This does not sound very well thought through, Prince Zuko," Uncle Iroh shook his head. "What are you going to do with her? The brig is full."

Prince Zuko growled and slammed a flaming fist into a wall.

"You must learn more control than that, Prince Zuko," Uncle Iroh noted. "You could have hurt somebody. Or my ship."

Prince Zuko straightened. "I will take her to the guest cabin. It will be locked. I will not have her roaming around the ship. Is that clear, Uncle?"

Uncle Iroh nodded. "That sounds most wise, Nephew."

"I'll take her," Prince Zuko muttered to the guards. They bowed as he wrenched Katara's arm from their grips.

* * *

"Ow!" Katara grabbed at Prince Zuko's fingers, trying to loosen them. "You're hurting me!"

"Good," he said, looking straight ahead. "You should get used to pain."

"Stop it!" Katara yelled.

Prince Zuko reached a door, opened it with his free hand and threw Katara in. Katara whipped around before he got the chance to close the door and blurted:

"Why isn't this your ship?"

Prince Zuko stopped, a brow raised. "Excuse me?"

"Well, aren't you the prince?" Katara asked. The question had just popped to her mind as a way to stall time, but now she felt curious. "Why isn't this your ship and not your uncle's?"

"Because I don't have a ship."

Prince Zuko slammed the door shut. Agni, but this girl was annoying. First she wouldn't bend to his threatening tactics with the pirates and now she was asking difficult questions about ships.

He shoved the bolt into place and tested the handle. She wouldn't be able to open it, but a stronger man would. He would have to find a chain and a lock to keep it from being opened under stronger influences.

Prince Zuko walked to the helms room where a man was waiting to start the ship at the Prince's discretion. Uncle Iroh was nowhere to be found, so Zuko ordered the man to set sail. They'd keep to the coast, in a general direction towards the Fire Nation, but there was no need to hurry.

After all, flying bison couldn't outrace a Fire Nation ship.

* * *

Katara looked around the room. It was pretty nice. Much nicer than the ground, anyways, which was where she had been sleeping for quite some time now. There was a bed, at least. And pillows.

When was the last time Katara had gotten to sleep with a pillow?

She sat down into the bed. It was soft, but springy too. She wouldn't bounce every time she turned over, but she wouldn't not be able to get out of it. And the pillows! Oh dear, but the pillows were magnificent! There were four, with two very soft ones and two stiffer ones. It was perfect.

Katara pulled down the slightly thin cover and sheet and lay down. Oh. It smelled a bit musty but at least it didn't smell like Appa. Katara took one of the softer pillows and hugged it to her.

There wasn't anything to do in this room but sleep. There weren't even any windows or decorations except a red dragon cut from paper and lined with gold and green. There were five toes on each foot – something Katara had never seen before.

It was pretty, but dreaming would be more interesting.

* * *

Prince Zuko was leaning against the railing at the bow of the ship. The wind was whipping his hair all about his face and his linen clothes were trying to tug themselves away from his leather armor.

"Prince Zuko."

Prince Zuko did not turn around. He did not need to see that it was his uncle – he knew his voice.

"What is it that you want, Uncle?"

Uncle Iroh stepped up beside Prince Zuko. "I was wondering, nephew, why you captured a young girl and not the Avatar."

"Don't you recognize her, Uncle? From the river bend? She is the waterbender who travels with the Avatar; she is his friend. He will come searching for her and I will then capture _him_."

"Ahh, so she is important." Uncle Iroh adjusted his hands in his sleeves. "Will you invite her to your birthday party, Prince Zuko?"

"We are not celebrating my birthday, Uncle." Prince Zuko turned away from the breeze and looked to Uncle Iroh. "As far as I am concerned, I wasn't even born. Not until I finally capture the Avatar, at least."

With that, he walked away, presumably back to his room to meditate or maybe change into training clothes.

Uncle Iroh let him. It may have been years since his nephew was a child, but he still needed to enjoy himself every once in a while. It was one of the things that truly made his banishment a punishment.

* * *

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

The cold metallic knocks startled Katara from her sleep. Jumping up from where she had been sprawled across the bed, Katara gave a yelp of surprise and tumbled over the side away from the door, the sheets and a pillow deciding to accompany her.

The door opened and that annoying, grating, stupid voice of that annoying, arrogant, _ugly-_

"Are you- where are you, girl?" Prince Zuko demanded. Katara gripped the pillow angrily. His footsteps vibrated through the floor as he entered the room. "You better have not tried to escape…"

As Zuko rounded the corner of the bed, Katara leapt up and smacked in the face with the pillow.

"Arrgh!"

Katara bolted from the room, her feet thumping against the iron floor. She raced along, until she reached some stairs, which she furiously climbed.

When she got to the top of them, she found herself on another floor and one hallway going in either direction. Taking a deep breath and a wild guess, Katara ran left and down the hall. Fortunately, there was another staircase at the end of the hall that led up onto the deck – she could see the light!

She burst through the hatchway and onto the deck and over to the rail and…

Stopped.

The entire ocean was spread around her. Glassy green-blue waves gently lapping along as far as the eye could see. Clear blue skies that showed no sign of a flying bison rested contentedly above her.

"Oh no," she breathed.

"Oh yes."

Katara spun around. Zuko stood behind her, his stance strong and ready to stop her. The only sign that he had given chase was a slight increase in the timing of his breaths.

"There's no where to run, little girl. It's all ocean, and I don't think you'd like to try and swim it." Zuko gave a twisted smile and Katara felt her heart leap. Looking behind her, she realized something.

"I'm a waterbender, you idiot. The ocean's my friend."

And with that, she bent up a ribbon of water and cracked a whip at Zuko.

Zuko leapt to the side and sent a flaming ball towards her with a strong punch. Katara raised the water into a sort of shield in front of her, but the fire made it all go up in steam. He sent another punch at her and Katara had to dodge to the side.

She turned to the ocean again and tried to bend another ribbon out to help her, but Zuko kicked and she dropped the water as she rolled to escape the flame.

Each time Katara tried to reach the water, Zuko attacked, sending her dodging and dropping to avoid being burnt to a crisp.

Frustrated, Katara growled at Zuko. She raised her hands while facing him, her fingers like claws as she swiftly pulled droplets of water and flung them at Zuko like so many daggers.

Zuko, caught off guard, lost his step and fell back, trying to regain his balance.

Luckily, a large blast of fire came from the side and the water daggers hissed as they became nothing but steam. A large man with a round belly walked over to the fighting benders, his face calm and almost smiling.

"Prince Zuko, is this how you treat your guests?" he admonished. He bowed to Katara who looked like she wasn't sure whether this man was an enemy or a friend. "I am General Iroh, but you can just call me Iroh." He winked, and Katara felt more unsure than ever.

"Just because she'd staying in our guest room does not make her our guest. Don't get the two facts confused, Uncle," Zuko growled. He was glaring at Katara. "Don't think you can escape just because my uncle wants to delude himself. You're a means to a way, and I won't let you go so easily."

Katara was about to retort with something along the lines of, "Yeah, well you're ugly _and_ stupid!", when Iroh spoke instead.

"Prince Zuko! That is no way to talk to a lady, even if she is your prisoner!" Iroh turned to Katara and bowed. "I am sure my nephew did not mean what he said. I am sure you are much more than a means."

Katara opened her mouth but Iroh spoke.

"Would you like to come to the helmsroom and have some nice ginseng tea? It is very calming and I am afraid to say it, but you look as though you need to be calmed." Iroh looked like he was genuinely concerned.

"She's going back to her room, Uncle," Zuko told him in a warning voice. "And she's not going to be let out until we get the Avatar."

Yeah right, like she was going back to her room with no fight at all.

Which meant that the easiest way of avoiding that was to go with Iroh to the helmsroom and drink some tea. Maybe she'd even learn something about how to get off this boat. Like, maybe there was a map of the boat, or maybe someone would mention where life-crafts were kept.

Not to mention her stomach was feeling just a little growling.

Smiling haughtily at Zuko, Katara bowed to Iroh and said, "I'd _love_ to have some tea with you, Mr. Iroh."

Iroh held out his arm and laughed. "Just call me Iroh, miss. And is your name Katara? Lovely. Just lovely." As they were walking past the fuming prince, Katara gave one last smirk over her shoulder in triumph. "Perhaps I can even teach you how to play Pai Sho. It is my favorite game."

Zuko raised his face to the sun and let out a breath of fire.

* * *

Katara had to admit: she was confused. Iroh was a nice guy. She could sense it. It was something about the way he behaved, the way he offered her tea and poured it himself, asked after her every wish whenever he could, that she was sure his kindness was genuine. A truly cruel or calculating person just couldn't behave that nice.

So what was he trying to pull? Why was he making this effort? If he were really this nice, why didn't he let her go? Shouldn't he be saying, "Yes, of course, Katara. The Avatar is very important to the world, so I will help you escape, here's a map, some food, and the crown jewels of the Fire Nation."

And Zuko! Just sitting there, glaring at her while she tried to learn Pai Sho! What a jerk. He didn't have to laugh caustically when Iroh won that game.

Okay. _All_ those games.

Such a bitter boy. He really needed to get a life. Why was he taking so much enjoyment out of her pain?

Look at him, practicing his firebending in his stupid sleeve-less shirt like he was so great. It was annoying, really, how she was let out of her cell, but only to come onto the deck and watch Iroh teach him firebending.

Oh yeah, and she had about five guards surrounding her.

Katara sighed and shifted on the pillow next to the short table Iroh had set up for her on the deck.

What was it? Two days now? Three? Three days of being on this stupid boat. Where was Aang and Sokka and Elsie, her rescue team from the sky? Even Momo would be nice.

"Breathing, Prince Zuko!" Iroh instructed. "Your power comes from your breath, not your muscles!"

"I am trying, Uncle!" Zuko shouted back. His nerves were really feeling frayed. It was even more humiliating to not get things right, when that stupid Water Tribe peasant was sitting right there. He betted she was making fun of him in her head, laughing at all of his inadequacies.

"You are so off, today, nephew," Iroh stroked his beard thoughtfully. He lowered his voice and gazed at the roused prince. "Perhaps it is because a certain girl is watching…" Iroh waggled his eyebrows.

Zuko sliced the air with a hand. "It is not that!" he shouted. Katara jumped in her seat. The sudden noise from a conversation she couldn't even hear surprised her.

"I'm not affected by any water peasant, uncle," he said in a lower voice. "I am a prince of the Fire Nation. A warrior and a leader."

"I know you are, Prince Zuko," Iroh gave a small bow. "But perhaps we should return her to her room, anyway. I am sure she is tired and would like a rest."

Zuko wanted to argue for the sake of arguing before he realized that he preferred the girl's absence. Growling, he spun around and stalked over to Katara whose arm he grabbed. Pulling her up, he dragged her over to the doorway that led down to the guest room.

"Don't follow!" he shouted at them. "I don't need any help!"

Katara struggled to catch her feet as Zuko dragged her along, but it was difficult. She tripped and fell to the ground, only to have the prince pull her arm up and reach down to scoop her up. He flung her over his shoulder and walked down the second flight of stairs. Katara hit his back with her fists and tried to kick him, but he held her legs tightly by the calf and ignored her thumping.

Angry, Katara reached over and yanked on his ponytail.

Snarling, Zuko swung her up (where Katara _just_ missed the ceiling of the hallway) and slammed her against the wall. Katara winced as he put his face only inches from hers.

"You are my prisoner," he growled at her. "Don't act like I can't have you killed at any moment."

"You wouldn't do that," Katara practically spat out the words. "Because then you wouldn't have any _bait_ for the _Avatar_."

Zuko smiled evilly. "_He_ wouldn't know that."

Katara's breath hitched in her throat as she realized the truth in that. Because, how would Aang ever know? He'd just swoop down on Appa and try to find her. And he wouldn't be able to because she wouldn't _be_ there and he'd get stuck, and then Zuko would capture him, and then the Fire Nation would win, and her home would be destroyed…

"You're horrible!" Katara couldn't believe it but it sounded like she was almost crying. "You don't even care that capturing the Avatar would mean the end of the world, do you? Your people already destroyed Aang's people and now you want to destroy two more!"

"I don't care about destroying other peoples or nations," Zuko said in a low, threatening voice. "I just want the Avatar so I can go home."

Katara blinked. "What do you mean?"

Zuko pulled back. "It's none of your business," he said gruffly.

"Why do you need the Avatar to go home?" Katara insisted.

Zuko whirled around and struck the wall next to Katara's head with his palm. "I said, it's none of your business!" he roared.

"Fine, then!" Katara shouted back. "See if I care! Why I was even asking after a selfish, greedy, stupid brat like you-"

"I am not stupid," Zuko growled in her face.

Katara raised an eyebrow. "Oh, so you're selfish, greedy and brat, but not stupid?"

With a howl of fury, Zuko grabbed her and started pulling her back down the hallway towards her room. Katara beat the fist that held her by her upper arm.

"Stop it! Stop it, let me go!"

Zuko whirled her around again, prepared to fully put her in her place as a Water Tribe peasant and _his_ prisoner, but something about the proportions of weight and force, plus the amount of work used and all sorts of crap that only my physics professor would understand, made Katara swing into Zuko really close.

Thankfully (or perhaps, unthankfully) Katara managed to stop before she got _too_ close.

But that didn't mean that the ending position for the movement wasn't Katara pressed up against Zuko's chest, his hand gripping painfully into her arm, their faces so close that their lips were only a scant inch or so apart, and Katara could feel her eyes crossing when she tried to look at him.

Which would probably be why she closed them.

Which would probably be why she lost her balance a little and leaned in a little.

Which was probably why she could feel the heat from his lips so well on her own, and that was probably why she wanted to get closer, to feel the heat so much better…

Because she definitely didn't _want_ to kiss him. Not at all. He was stupid and selfish and he wanted to capture her best friend. The first two were reasons enough for a girl not to kiss a boy like that, but the third was really bad.

But a good reason to do it was because it felt really, _really_ nice.

* * *

**They still kiss in this chapter, but I feel like the build-up to it is more reasonable, and Zuko's approach in the last version was definitely crappy romance material more than it was Avatar-like at all. Not that this story is at all like Avatar. But I sometimes like to pretend it is and then I'm happy.**


	9. Sharing is Caring

**Ha ha ha... I read the original chapter for this chapter and at the end I go, "Oh, I follow reviews and stuff, I changed this entire chapter because someone suggested the characters wouldn't be moving along so fast, aren't I great? Hardy har har."**

**If I had really been thinking about the reviewers, I would have rewritten these stupid chapters a long time ago.**

**Please forgive me and read!**

* * *

Zuko was really surprised.

It wasn't just that this was his first kiss. (How sad was that? Sixteen and no first kiss?) It was also the fact of _who_ was kissing him. And the fact that _she_ initiated it! Why? Why would she do that, was she trying to tri…

Zuko couldn't remember the question anymore. Question? What question?

He exerted a little pressure on her lips and felt them open slightly. It was because of the older boys he used to know in the palace, and the crew on his ship that talked about these things even when you didn't want them to and it made you feel sick to imagine any of them in a situation like this – it was because of them, that Zuko knew what to do.

He flicked his tongue against her bottom lip and she gave a gasp of surprise. Taking the opportunity, his heart fluttering insanely, he deepened the kiss.

Katara sighed underneath him and ran her fingers up along his arms, admiring the build. Aang certainly wasn't built like this, and who even _wanted_ to know how Sokka was built?

Her fingers traced lightly up his neck and to his cheekbones, causing him to shudder slightly. He opened his mouth and kissed her more thoroughly than before, and heat rose up her back.

Katara's fingers traced over his face, her pads lightly searching, wanting to feel every part of him there was. They soon came across the rough, marked skin of his scar, and a part of her mind felt the first pang of true curiosity for why it was there.

Zuko jerked away by instinct when Katara touched his scar. Her eyes were half-closed, her lips open and wet from their kissing and suddenly he really wished he hadn't pulled away.

But then, he realized the situation and who this girl was and what she meant.

Zuko stepped back and Katara's eyes snapped open. The daze she had seemed to be in left her and she straightened.

"What was that for?" she demanded. A blush slowly took over her face. Zuko raised an eyebrow as he watched it, and suddenly bloomed quickly all over her face, neck and ears.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time," he said bemused. He crossed his arms over his chest. Really, but could she get any brighter?

Apparently she could. "Excuse me?" Zuko didn't move. "You did not just say that." She glared up at him, waiting for an answer. A little part of him really wished he'd just say he liked it. Agni. Why was he such a jerk?

Katara huffed, looked away, and crossed her arms over her chest. "Just take me back to my room now. I don't want to be here anymore."

"That's quite rude." Zuko frowned. "Just what you'd expect from an ill-bred peasant."

"Oh!" Katara turned back to him. "If I had some water with me right now, you'd be frozen to a tree right now!"

"Ignoring the fact that there are no trees in the middle of the ocean."

Katara screamed femininely and stalked away, going the ten feet to her room. When she got to the door, she yanked it open, turned towards him, shouted, "You are such a _jerk_!" and slammed the door behind her.

Thoroughly pissed, Zuko walked down the hall and locked the door behind her, making sure she heard him. He didn't need this! This girl was so stupid, so useless! She could rot at the bottom of the ocean for all he cared. It didn't matter that she was his first kiss.

In his head, however, as he walked away from the room and back to his own, he took the two steps forward and swept her up into his arms and kissed her like there was no tomorrow.

* * *

Katara flipped over and hit the bed with her fists, screaming into the mattress.

She did not _need_ this! She didn't need another stupid, full of himself, _jerk_ trying to mess with her feelings!

She didn't need to kiss him. She could ignore him. It wasn't as if he were somebody she really cared about like Sokka or Aang or even Momo. _That's right_, she thought to herself. _I care more about Momo than you!_

But in her head, she walked forward and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him like she wanted to.

* * *

"Come now, Prince Zuko. She has to be fed."

Uncle Iroh rested his chin on his fist as he contemplated the puzzle he was trying to finish. It was really, quite a difficult one. Why did he choose a puzzle featuring a drawing of a dragon? Couldn't he have guessed that all the scales would look the same?

"I don't wish to see her, Uncle. I'm not in the mood for prisoners."

Zuko stood at the windows in the helms room where a random sailor was steering the ship. His hands were clasped tightly behind his back and his feet were in their usual, shoulder-width position, ready to move at the slightest need.

"Besides. If you are so eager to see her fed, why don't _you_ take her the food?"

The food they were talking about rested on a tray on the table where Uncle Iroh was puzzling his puzzle. It was covered with a cloth, to keep off flies and retain heat but the argument of who was going to deliver it had been going on for a while and Zuko was sure it was cold by now.

Uncle Iroh put a hand to his back and stretched it.

"Oh," he said as if in pain, but covertly eyeing Zuko to determine his reaction. "But I am in such pain, Prince Zuko, from training with you this morning. I am an old man and I don't have the stamina I once had. You must do it, Prince Zuko. For such an old, tired man as your dear Uncle."

Zuko turned around. "You are not as old as you say you are, Uncle." But he took the food anyway.

After Prince Zuko had left the room, Uncle Iroh chuckled to himself and placed a jigsaw piece into its place. His nephew was a funny boy. He had pride and honor, and it made him both unpredictable and not.

The man at the helm smiled to himself and it made Uncle Iroh grin even more.

* * *

Zuko knocked at the door, then slid the bolt back and opened it. He would really need to speak to one of the sailors about that chain.

Katara was sitting on her bed, looking at the dragon hanging on the wall. She was so bored and so alone. For the past two months or so, she had constantly been in the company of Aang and Sokka. Even when she had been living in her tribe in the South Pole, there'd been so many people in such close spaces, that it was weird to have hours and hours alone to her self. She missed human voices, missed talking to someone. She was sure that if she didn't talk to someone soon, she was going to start talking to herself and from there, it would be all downhill to Crazytown.

She sat mulling on the bed and trying to keep her fingers from twitching in restlessness. When she heard the door open she turned around. It was Zuko.

"Well, it's better than nobody," she muttered under her breath as she turned around once again.

"What did you say?" Zuko growled.

"I said," Katara said more loudly. "It's better than nobody."

"Oh." Zuko walked around the bed and held the tray of food out to Katara. Surprised, Katara took it and warily lifted the cloth to peer under it. Lifting the biscuit that rested next to what looked like a covered bowl of soup, she bit into it.

"Ugh!" she said. "It's cold!"

Zuko rolled his eyes and took the tray from her.

"Hey!" Katara cried out. Just because it was cold didn't mean she didn't want it. But as she reached to take her dinner back, Zuko's hand, resting under the tray, burst into flame.

Katara jerked her hand back. "What are you doing?" she demanded. "Trying to burn it to death?"

Zuko rolled his eyes again and handed the tray back to her. It felt only slightly warmed in her hands. "Here. Now it's warm. Are you happy?"

"Yes," Katara said as she bit into the warm biscuit. Oh yes. "Thank you."

Zuko's eyes widened for a mere second as he was taken aback, but he quickly returned them to his normal glare.

"Well," Katara shifted her weight and the sheets rustled. "Um, you can join me if you like to."

Zuko spoke indifferently, "That's really okay. We have food for the officers."

"Well, then you can still sit here with me. If you don't have anything else to do," Katara rushed to assure him. "I don't want you to get in trouble with your uncle or anything."

"My uncle does not control me," Zuko said harshly. There was an awkward moment as Katara looked at him without saying anything. Zuko shifted his weight. "It is merely that I sometimes comply to his wishes. When it suits me."

Katara blinked.

"But I will sit with you because I have nothing better to do." Zuko waited for Katara to reply. She nodded and shrugged her shoulder because her mouth was full and for all that Sokka was her brother, she still tried not to behave like him.

The mattress groaned and Katara started falling towards Zuko. He held his hands out to keep the tray from falling and he caught it, but Katara fell right into his lap.

Blushing, Katara pushed herself off him, took the tray and rested it in her own lap.

"Look," she said. She hated to be the one bringing this up but it had to be done. It was even worse that he was awkward around her than he was a jerk. It really made him seem more human. "About what happened today… I don't why it happened-"

"Are you telling me you didn't like it?" Zuko asked curious.

Katara blushed. "No, it's not that, its-"

"So you did like it?"

"What?" Oh, Katara was so flustered. "Why are you asking me this?"

"Well, why aren't you answering? Did you like it?" Zuko was truly curious.

"Well, yes, I suppose. Why are _you_ asking me this? Why are we having this very awkward conversation?"

"I just like to know how well I do," Zuko said, ignoring her second question.

"Why?" Katara wanted to know. Suddenly, she brightened! She thought she knew why…

"Was that your first kiss?"

"What?" Zuko was appalled. "No, of course not! I've been kissed before!"

"By how many people?" Katara interrupted him. She tried to keep a business-like face on but it was difficult. She was sure he hadn't before. Or at least not often. And now he seemed… real, she guessed. Like he was a real boy, her own age, with real emotions. Usually he just seemed like an automaton that only got angry sometimes – often.

"Many!" Zuko hastened to assure her.

"How many?"

Zuko hesitated. He didn't _have_ to tell her. She was his prisoner, his captive. If he decided it wasn't worth it communicating information with her, he didn't have to.

"Two." (Lying!)

What! What happened to the plan? The one where he didn't tell her anything, refused to dignify such a rude question with an answer!

"Really," Katara looked down at her tray and uncovered the clay bowl. It was filled to the brim with noodles and she sighed in pleasure. Thank the sky for food. "Only two? I'd expect a prince to get around more."

"A banished prince doesn't get to meet so many girls."

"So they just kiss anyone they meet? I guess I should be glad there were pirates and firebenders at the river because then we would have kissed there, instead. While I was tied to a tree." Katara lifted some noodles on her chopsticks and took a bite. They were _soo_ good.

"I thought you liked it," Zuko managed, temper flaring. This was surreal. It was like the world didn't exist when he sat alone with this girl. He had some of the most… _enlightening_ moments of his life with her.

"I did," Katara either purposefully ignored him or was simply unaware of his anger as she took another bite. Was the kettle full of tea? It was. Katara poured herself some.

"Well, then." Zuko took a few deep breaths to try and calm himself. He didn't know what to say. "We'll have to do it again sometime." That wasn't it.

Katara snorted into her cup of tea. "Excuse me?" she sputtered. It was so hard to keep from laughing in Zuko's face. I mean, who actually says that? She didn't want to insult him but his comment was just so what she'd consider out of character for him.

And it was. Zuko had no idea where that came from. It was like someone had opened his mouth while neither of them were looking and shoved the words in. Then, when he spat them out again, they said things like that.

Katara stared at Zuko. He was avoiding her look by glaring stoically at the wall in front of him. _So that's why he's angry so often,_ she mused. _He does it to protect himself from embarrassing situations. It keeps him from feeling stupid._

There was nothing wrong with that as far as Katara was concerned. Well, maybe he could be less angry all the time, but at least she could understand where he was coming from.

She placed a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head and she smiled.

"It's all right," she said, trying to sound comforting. She felt like she was talking to Aang. "I think it's fine."

* * *

Zuko lay in his bed the next night, thinking of the past four days since he'd caught the Avatar's friend. Katara.

They'd talked about a lot of things. Mostly they talked about her childhood, or topics in general, like their favorite foods or other idiocies. Both refused to either talk about the Avatar or Zuko's banishment.

And despite how inane their topics of conversation could be, it was nice. Because Zuko had the nagging feeling that these were the things she talked about with normal people, and maybe even the things he'd talk about at home, if he weren't banished.

She told him about how Sokka was always protective of everybody, trying to be a man. He tried to train to be a warrior but he hadn't had anybody to teach him in the south and now they were always moving about so there wasn't much of a chance now.

Zuko told her how it had mostly been his uncle who had raised him, acting like a doting parent while his own were mostly too busy with other things to care for him. He mentioned his sister, but he really didn't like talking about her. It was too painful.

They hadn't kissed since that very long one the day before but tonight, before he'd left her, he'd given her a quick peck on the forehead, without really thinking. She'd looked surprised and then she smiled. It seemed to Zuko that she enjoyed it.

_Not that she hasn't said so herself_, he thought to himself, turning over onto his side. _She said she'd enjoyed the kiss when you brought her dinner yesterday. So you know she likes it. You should do it more often. _

_Yes. Maybe you should. What do you have to lose? _

_But she's my prisoner!_

_It's not like you're forcing her or anything because she said _herself_ she liked it. And you'd stop if you were hurting her accidentally or something. It's not like you'd rape the girl or anything._

_Yes, but what about Uncle? What would he think?_

_Uncle would love it! Are you kidding? He'd think it was the funniest thing in the world!_

_Humph. Well, that makes me want it to happen._

_Oh, stop it. You know you want to. Just try it. If it ends, it ends. If not, then it's good. So there._

Zuko sighed and sat up. Fine. He'd give it a shot. He didn't know if Katara would really like it or not. He was, after all, still trying to capture her friend, the Avatar.

* * *

Katara knew Zuko was still trying to catch the Avatar.

_But he really seems to like me. He hasn't been mean to me or whatnot since we kissed._ What could be bad about letting him kiss her every once in a while?

It wasn't like she had anything else to do.

Katara sat up and thumped her pillow. Damn, but it was annoying here! She'd _have_ to get Zuko to let her out of this room. Even if it was just to run laps around the deck, she'd do fifty before she felt ready to come back here.

Four days! Four days she'd been in the same place! That hadn't happened to her in so long! She was _always_ traveling, always moving. And she was used to it! She liked it! It was her life, her soul, her bread and butter. Being trapped in a room after moving around with Aang was the worst feeling Katara felt she could ever suffer right now.

But back to Zuko. She almost thought of him as her friend. She'd known Zuko now, for much longer than she'd known Haru or Jet.

_And look where _that_ got you,_ she thought sarcastically. _Imprisoned on a ship and tricked by a psycho._

_But is Zuko really like that? I mean, Haru was nice and it wasn't _really_ because of him that she'd been imprisoned – she'd been fighting for the rights of earthbenders. And Jet…Jet was a freak. He doesn't even deserve consideration._

_But Zuko's more like him than Haru. What makes you think he's even remotely like Haru? Haru was nice and decent; Jet was a killer, his mind caught on one thing – like Zuko's is on Aang._

The door opened and Katara flipped over to face the intruder.

"Who's there?" she called out. Please don't let it be someone to hurt her.

"It's me, Katara," Zuko lit his hand. He could see Katara relax on her bed after looking frightened.

"Oh," Katara leaned back against her pillow. "Why don't you come and sit down?" She patted her hand on top of the covers next to her.

Zuko kicked off his slippers and sat down next to her, careful to keep his flaming hand away from her. He didn't burn from his own fire but she could. In fact, she most definitely had less of a resistance to fire than he did because she wasn't a firebender.

"What were you doing before I came in?" he asked her. _Not sleeping, I hope._

"Thinking about Haru and Jet," Katara blurted out. She clapped a hand over her mouth.

Zuko cocked his head to the side. "Isn't your brother's name Sokka?"

"Yes," Katara hoped he'd drop it. But Zuko only seemed to get angry. At least, the ball of fire in his hand grew a little.

"Then who are Haru and Jet?" he demanded.

Katara sighed. There was nothing for it but to tell him.

"Haru and Jet were these… guys I knew," Katara clasped her hands in front of her on the covers. It was to keep them from shaking.

Zuko was glaring at her so she decided to continue.

"One – Haru – was really nice and good. He was an earthbender but he… wasn't allowed to practice his earthbending by the Fire Nation soldiers in his homeland," Katara breathed deep. It was better for them just to both admit it. They came from different nations and one was trying to take over the world. "He helped a man from a collapsed cave by earthbending the rocks away from the entrance but then he was arrested by Fire Nation soldiers.

"When I met him and heard about what was happening to him and his village – earthbenders were arrested – I decided to try to free them by getting inside the prison. I got Aang to use airbending to lift a rock for me while I pretended I was earthbending it and I got arrested. They took me to the prison, which was on a ship, and I helped start a revolt.

"Jet, however, was a complete psychopath," Katara clenched her hands as she thought back to that day she'd found out he betrayed her. Zuko watched this with interest. "He used me and Aang to try to destroy an entire village because it was taken over by the Fire Nation – he wanted to kill them all, even the innocent people!"

Katara looked down at her hands. "I trusted him. I thought he was a good guy, trying to help people. But he wasn't. Sokka even warned me about him but I wouldn't listen because I was too infatuated."

"You liked him?" Zuko asked incredulously. It seemed to him that Katara would never like anyone who would do something like that. But then again, how well did he know her?

"He purposefully misled me," Katara's knuckles were turning white. "Ugh! He makes me so angry!"

Zuko put his hands over Katara's and she looked up at him. He leaned in and whispered against her lips, "I'll never mislead you," before kissing her once again.


	10. OhWhatHaveIDone Syndrome

**Finally, I am updating again, aren't you excited? Good. Me neither.**

* * *

When Zuko left after kissing her, Katara lay down on her bed, face-first.

_What am I doing?_

Katara could feel the blood thumping in her ears against the soft pillow. It sounded like the feet of thousands of tiny soldiers marching inside her head.

_He's Zuko, the Fire Nation Prince._

Now it sounded like they were running. Faster and faster, raising their lances and pounding their metal-soled shoes against the ground.

_This isn't right – this isn't _right_. What would Sokka say?_

Her heart was beating in her throat. Leaping against her skin, it felt like it was trying to escape and beat her with tiny little fists of tissue.

_Sokka would say he's using me. He'd say there was something not right here. He'd say it's like Jet all over again._

It seemed like there was a vast screaming in her head. As though a hundred voices or one of the strong winds from her homeland were making their roaring noises in her mind, blocking everything out.

_If Sokka were here, he'd protect me. He'd _tell_ me what I needed to hear – how- how- how-_

She just wished she were home again. She wanted to be lying on her back, staring up at the sky, on a giant snowdrift, the packed ice sticking to her parka. When was the last time it had been cold enough to wear her parka? She wanted the immense silence that came from the South. She wished she were home.

_He'd tell me what to do and I'd listen to him. I know I haven't before but I would now. If he were just here…_

She wished she'd never even met Aang. Then none of this would have happened. She wanted to be home, with her parents again, and not be so _old_.

* * *

"Where are you going, Prince Zuko?"

"I am going to speak with the Avatar's friend," Zuko answered his uncle. It had been quite a few hours since he'd last seen her.

"You are very fond of her," Uncle Iroh tilted his cup in a circle, watching the tea touch the sides and roll away. "Or so it would seem."

"I'm not fond of her, Uncle," Zuko clenched his fists, feeling the muscles in his arms and shoulders tighten. He let them go again. "Not any more than one would be fond of the thing that's going to help them gain acceptance."

Uncle Iroh looked up at his nephew. "You should not lie to your uncle, Prince Zuko. It is bad for the digestion."

"Fine," Zuko spun around and stalked over to his uncle who was sitting on the floor. He kneeled beside him and looked him in the eye. "I find myself attracted to her," he said in a low and even voice. "But that will not stop me from my mission, Uncle. I will capture the Avatar and I will return to my home. Whether or not I like some _girl_ means little in the end."

He waited for a response. Uncle continued looking at his cup.

Zuko screamed with his mouth closed, stood and walked out of the room. What was the point of getting Zuko to admit that embarrassing fact if he wasn't going to give Zuko any of his sagely advice?

Uncle Iroh sighed and put the cup down. It was quite an adventure to be the guardian of a teenage boy, sent to disgrace, dreaming of returning to honor and in love.

"I suppose it could be worse," he said to himself. "I suppose it could be some _boy_ Prince Zuko is fond of."

Fire Lord Ozai would not be pleased if _that_ were the case.

* * *

Zuko stopped in front of the door. He sighed, taking a deep breath and trying to release all the tension that had grown inside of him since his uncle had stopped him. He just needed to meditate, to let the feelings go, to calm.

Feeling as though he was slightly better, Zuko unbolted the door and stepped into the room. At first it seemed as though it were empty but he soon realized she was merely lying on the bed. Face down.

However, she did not get up when he entered. Or when he cleared his throat.

Something akin to panic rose up in Zuko's throat.

"Katara?" he said softly. She didn't move. Was that the first time he'd spoken her name? Pity she'd missed it.

Zuko walked over to the bed and put his hand on her shoulder and jerked it in a futile attempt to wake her. She still didn't rise. He returned his hand to her shoulder and gave her another good shake and spoke her name, "Katara-"

"What!" Katara sat up and shouted. Zuko, surprised, lost his balance and fell back a few steps.

Recovering from the indignity, Zuko straightened his shirt under his armor and said, "That was unnecessary. I was only trying to wake you-"

He stopped. He'd finally looked up at Katara, but she wasn't really looking at him. She was glaring.

"What is it?" he snapped. How dare she look at him like that?

Katara said nothing. Her lips, however, did tighten so that the line they created grew thinner. She looked like the very picture of a disgruntled teenage girl.

"_What_?" he demanded.

When, again, she said nothing, he stepped forward. He took her by the shoulders and pulled her close to him, angry that she was being so difficult. A little voice in the back of his mind noted that his meditation probably hadn't worked so well.

Katara snapped. He just walked in, shakes her and then grabs her? Even Jet was more polite than this!

"Get off of me!" she screamed. Her hands flew up to his face. She attempted to scratch his cheeks.

Zuko's eyes widened at Katara's reaction. Momentarily stunned out of his anger, stepped back without letting go of her shoulders, spun her around and pulled her into a bear hug, effectively pinning her arms to her sides and restricting her movements. She struggled against his chest.

"You won't escape from this, so I would stop moving if I were you." Katara could hear the smirk in his voice against her ear and it made her angrier.

"You jerk!" she said.

"Excuse me?" Well, now he sounded amused! If he thought this was just some joke, she'd show him. She was serious!

"You're a jerk – just like Jet!" she pulled at her shoulders, the only part of her body she could move, leaning forward on her legs. "You lie and you manipulate me and you hurt people! You're sick – just like he was!"

"What?" Zuko asked again, confused. He let her go and she fell forward, her hand lightly touching the ground before she found her balance.

"What did you say?" he repeated. He didn't sound confused now.

"You heard me!" Katara spun around and glared at him.

"And what makes you think I'm _anything_ like that jerk, Jet?" Zuko just barely managed to keep his voice even.

"Because you are," Katara lowered her voice to match his. If he could act like he was calm, then so could she.

Prince Zuko stared at her, his face emotionless. "Fine," he said, and he swept out the room without a second glance at her. The door slammed ominously behind him.

* * *

Katara stared at the door. He was just going to leave like that? He wasn't even going to argue with her? _Does he normally do that?_ What was his issue anyway? Why did he have to act like she offended him? Even Jet had known to some degree that he was sick – or at least, he didn't act like it was the rudest thing ever like Zuko just had.

_But he's even worse than Jet! He's blatantly using me to catch Aang and then he's acting like I matter to him! Even if it's just for kissing, but still! I know I have to matter to him at least a little, or he's attracted to me at least a little because then why would he kiss me? I wouldn't kiss someone I wasn't attracted to._

_So that's definitely worse! That's definitely worse than anything Jet did to me!_

Deciding that, Katara walked over to the door and kicked it. She really didn't know _why_ the urge to do so overcame her - it just seemed like a good idea at the time. It really wasn't. For one thing, she forgot she was wearing only her leather shoes which didn't really protect her toes from door-kickings.

For another: it opened.

Katara looked down the hallway. There was nobody in either direction. Her heart thumping in her chest, she bolted down the hallway to where a door was.

As she was struggling with the strange handle, Katara heard pounding footsteps coming up behind her. Panicking, she threw her weight into the door. It opened.

Rushing past a startled soldier, Katara leapt up the stairs, taking many at a time. Nearing the top, she tripped, and that was when a pair of strong arms caught her and pulled her up. She was turned around to see a panting Zuko walking up the stairs.

* * *

Zuko had been walking away from Katara's room. He had just turned a corner when he heard the door open. Pausing at the sound, he then spun around and out into the corridor to find Katara running for the door at the opposite end of the hallway.

Instinctively, he ran after her, trying to catch her before she bolted. He couldn't believe he'd left the door unlocked.

She must have heard his approach, however, because she then slammed the door with her shoulder.

Zuko was surprised to see it give way until he noticed the soldier on the other side, holding open the door. The soldier looked surprised to see a young girl in blue dash next to him.

"Catch her!" Zuko ordered the idle man. These soldiers needed more and more directing everyday.

The soldier grabbed her when she tripped at the top of the stairs and spun her around. Zuko slowed and continued walking up the stairs. His breathing was heavy from the running and his heart was beating over time.

He told himself that it was due to the running and not the fact that Katara could have escaped that he was breathing so hard.

"Leave us," he instructed the soldier as he took Katara's arm. The soldier left and Zuko walked her back down to the corridor.

He threw her in the room and closed the door behind him.

"No!" Katara rushed at him and he stepped aside. She continued at the door and started to open it but Zuko slammed it shut with a hand.

"Katara," he said, grabbing one of her wrists. She flailed more violently and so he grabbed the other. "Katara, stop this! You will only hurt yourself."

"And you!" she said to him. Her voice sounded on the verge of tears. "What will you do to Aang? Will you torture him like this? Tricking him and using him for your own sick pleasure?"

"This is torture to you?" he asked her. "I tell about myself. I allow you to stay in a nice room – this is torture to you?"

"Tell me about yourself?" Katara couldn't believe her ears. "What tell me about yourself! You haven't told me _anything_ – _I've_ been the one sharing! I told you about Jet and Haru! You haven't told me anything about yourself. All I know is that you've kissed two girls!"

And that was actually a lie. Zuko threw her hands away. "There are things about me you wouldn't understand, Katara." He looked aside.

"Well, then don't tell me!" Katara yelled. "Just let me go!"

Whatever reaction he had been expecting, it wasn't this. Somehow, he had been expecting Katara to pry into him, seeking the information that he refused to disclose. He hadn't been expecting her to just _let_ him keep it private.

"You don't even care?" he pried. "Not even a little bit?"

"All I care about," Katara said evenly. "Is Aang's safety."

"Your little boyfriend, the Avatar, would be safe with me," Zuko snapped.

"He's _not_ my boyfriend," Katara said automatically. "And why do I not believe that? Oh yeah," Katara snapped her fingers. "Because you'd hand him over to the _Fire Lord_."

"But he wouldn't die," Zuko said through his teeth.

"Really? And why not?" Katara placed her hands on her hips. "Why should I believe _that_?"

"Because it's true," Zuko said. "Because if the Avatar were killed, he would just be reincarnated into another body and we'd have to search for him all over again. It would be better- more in the Fire Nation's _interest_ to keep him detained until the final battle between the Fire Nation and the Earth Kingdom."

"Would he be let go after that?" Katara asked hopefully. Maybe, if there was some awful circumstance, and Aang got captured, there'd still be hope for him…

Zuko looked away. "Most likely not. Most likely he would be held prisoner for the rest of his days, then the cycle would hopefully be broken."

Katara's shoulders dropped.

Zuko reached a hand out to Katara's face, crushed by the look on her face. "Katara, I…"

She jerked her face away, her eyes closed tight. "No, don't. Don't touch me."

"Katara, I-" he tried again.

"I said _no!_" Katara stepped back and glared at him "Don't you understand what "no" means? It means you can't have all you want!"

"I know what "no" means," Zuko said sarcastically.

"Really?" Katara spoke snidely. "And when have you ever been denied anything? You _are_ a prince, if you haven't noticed."

"That doesn't mean I get what I want!" Zuko snarled. "I am _banished_."

"That doesn't mean anything," Katara crossed her arms and shifted her weight to her left foot. "You've never had to fight for anything; you've never had to-"

"I've never had to _fight_ for anything?" Zuko raised his arms. His hands began to steam. "I've been disgraced by my father in front of hundreds! What have you ever dealt with like that? Have you ever been thrown from your home, your life and your _birthright_ to search for a person that was rumored to have died a hundred years ago, only to find him to be a twelve-year-old boy who bests you again and again? Do you know what utter humiliation I face every day of my life?"

"Well, maybe if you weren't such a _jerk_ your father wouldn't have cast you out!" Katara screamed.

Zuko howled with frustration and slammed out the room. The door clicked behind him and Katara could hear Zuko shout for a chain and bolt-lock to be brought for the room.

She knew she'd overstepped the line as she walked to her bed. She knew she'd really hurt his feelings when she said what she had about his dad. She knew it would come back in prickling guilt in her chest after her temper had cooled.

She laid down heavily on the bed, her arms still crossed as she glared at the grey wall right underneath the dragon's neck. She knew she'd been really mean and spiteful.

But right then, she didn't care.

* * *

**Oh, about the basically anti-gay remark Iroh makes: it's not so much I'm making Iroh a homophpobe (I'm not) as much as i would bet you three dollars Ozai's one. (A homophobe, not gay.)**

**Though that would explain a lot, don't you think? Repressed tension and all that. Maybe that's why Ursa left him...**

**Makes you think.**


	11. I Love Juice

**Yes... the last chapter I'm re-uploading... (I'm starting backwards from 22 til ten, skipping a few) it was so worth it.**

**Maybe.**

**Read and enjoy, neophytes!**

* * *

"Hey, Sokka… Come on, Sokka… Just give her a chance."

Aang gently nudged his friend in the stomach. Sokka refused to look at him, his arms still crossed across his chest as he stared into the wind. Appa was flying above the clouds, and every once in a while, a quilt-patch of green would show through the fluffy clouds.

"Sokka," Aang tried again. "She's just a person. Just like anybody else."

Sokka broke his silence. "But she's not like everybody else, Aang," he pointed out. "She's a _firebender_. From the _Fire_ _Nation_. She's not just like anybody else."

"So what if she can bend fire, Sokka?" Aang shrugged his shoulders. "I'll be able to bend fire one day. Will you hate me then?" Sokka raised his finger to make another point but Aang cut him off. "And she's not from the Fire Nation; she's from the Water Tribe. In the North. She's from your sister tribe. You're practically related."

"First, no. We're _not_ related." Sokka refrained from adding "_Ew_" though he wasn't sure exactly why. "Second, you're the Avatar. What am I going to do about that? It's not something you can help – you were born into it."

"And so was she, Sokka!" Aang protested. "She's just a normal girl."

Sokka gave him a look.

Aang shrugged. "Okay, so maybe she's a little weird, but she'd got an excuse. It's not like she's ever met nice people."

"Hey! That's my people you're disrespecting!"

"But they _were_ mean to her, Sokka." Aang lowered his voice. "You saw her back. They beat her. If anything, _she_ has more of a right to be untrusting of _us_, not the other way around."

Sokka sighed. "I guess you're right. I don't know… I just don't like it."

Aang looked at him sidelong. "It's not like what you felt with Jet, right?" he asked. "I mean, you don't think she'll do something really horrible like try to kill an entire village."

Sokka looked back at Elsie who was leaning over the side of Appa's saddle, gazing at the flashing scenery below them. He turned back to Aang and shrugged.

"I don't know Aang," he said slowly. "She seems really suspicious to me…"

Aang nudged him in the side again, a little harder. "I'm serious, Sokka."

"Ah, I'm just playing with you, Airhead," he flapped a hand at Aang. "Yeah, she seems all right I guess. At least, not on the same level as Jet – that guy was a creep."

"Yeah," Aang agreed. "Good thing you figured him out."

Sokka shrugged off the compliment but was secretly pleased. It was nice to be appreciated.

* * *

So he still didn't trust her, huh? The Avatar trusted her. That was one person, at least. Still more than before.

Elsie rested her chin on the saddle's side. It heaved with every breath the flying bison took. The breeze was calming.

She definitely liked this warmer weather. She didn't know if it had been because her tribe refused to attire her in the best clothes possible or if it was a side effect of being a firebender, but the North Pole had been extremely cold to her. Oftentimes it had seemed as if it affected her more than anybody else.

Elsie felt so much calmer now. These past five days had been like a dream. Yes, she'd been worried about Katara – and felt guilty for not saving her, but instead, running and hiding – and Sokka still refused to talk to her – instead, referring to her as if she were not there as, "the firebender" – but she still felt nice. Like something whole that had never been there before had appeared in her.

"You know, I used to know a firebender."

Elsie looked up to find the Avatar sitting down next to her. Glancing towards the bison's head, she found Sokka was now driving the creature. She hoped, with a slight smile, that he was a better driver than he was a cook. Their last meal had been slightly scorched because he'd refused to allow her near the campfire.

"His name was Kuzon, and he was very nice."

Elsie looked out across the clouds. The boy next to her didn't demand that he face her while he spoke. It was a nice freedom.

"We used to hang out all the time – I'd visit him, flying Appa. We'd do all sorts of things together and he wasn't a bad person. In fact, back then, nobody thought of the Fire Nation as they do now. Now everybody seems to hate them, and I can understand – some of what they do is pretty awful," Aang looked over at Elsie and Elsie looked up. Their eyes locked and it seemed as if there was a deeper connection that ran between them.

"But what some people can't seem to remember, is that just because somebody is from the Fire Nation or does firebending, doesn't mean they're like every other firebender or Fire citizen. Everybody's different."

Elsie nodded and rested her chin back on the saddle.

"Well, I guess that was it." Aang fidgeted with his shirt and looked up at the sky. "Do you understand what I'm trying to say?"

"That you have faith in me to make the right decisions in my life regardless of what other people think of me or the circumstances I face as a firebending Water Tribe citizen?" Elsie let it go in a rush of breath.

"Uh… yeah! I guess…" Aang was surprised at how much Elsie spoke to him. "That's _basically_ what I meant. Glad to see you got the gist."

Elsie blushed. But it _was_ nice to be able to speak her mind.

Aang patted her shoulder and went back to Appa's head to get the reins from Sokka. Elsie didn't even think of the touch until Aang was fitting with the reins in hand once more. It was only in friendship, and Elsie really didn't think of the twelve-year-old as anything _but_ a friend…

Elsie blushed even harder.

But it was nice to know he wasn't wary around her anymore. That it really didn't matter. Because it showed much more through that simple touch that he didn't care if she was a firebender, than in all the pretty speeches in the world.

* * *

Sokka sighed. The sun was setting behind the horizon and the island they were sleeping on was cast in a red and orange hazy glow. The perfect time to go talk to the firebender.

"Hey," Sokka called to the girl. "Elsie. Can we talk?"

The girl stood up confusedly by the supply bags. Aang had finally convinced Sokka to allow her to cook the meals. Quite frankly, Sokka was disgusted with his cooking abilities and the girl had said she knew how to cook a mean veggie stew.

Or at least, that's what Aang had said she said.

The girl followed Sokka to the edge of the campsite and a little ways into the trees that surrounded it. She waited patiently once Sokka stopped for him to begin, but he wasn't quite sure how to go.

"Um," he began. _Oh, good start, Sokka._ "Look. There's nothing for it. I'm just going to be honest with you. I have no reason to trust any firebenders. They killed my mom and they made my dad go off to war. One of the princes of the Fire Nation has my sister and _you_ were the only one there when she got captured."

Elsie hung her head. What did she say to that? He hadn't actually _accused_ her of anything yet, really.

"But I guess…" Sokka rubbed his toe in the dirt. "I guess I can trust you. You don't seem like you're going to turn traitor on us."

Elsie nodded sagely.

"Jeez," Sokka muttered. "Don't you ever smile?"

Elsie gave a huge, tooth-filled grin that felt as though it were spilling off the sides of her face.

Sokka looked taken aback. "Well, if I hadn't met Momo, I'd say that was the creepiest face I'd ever seen."

Elsie bit back the urge to retort, _And if I hadn't met you, I'd agree._

But the moment was too nice for that, and she really didn't have the courage to say something like that. What if he got too angry and decided to cast her out from the group? She'd be stuck on this island for all of her days.

They headed back to the camp and agreed to sleep on rotations so they'd be sure to wake up at the first light to follow Katara once more.

* * *

Sokka stared up at the sky, kicking his heels against the dirt anxiously as he waited for the morning to lighten enough to see. His eyes were opened as wide as possible, but he still could only see blobs of shadows and no details.

Finally, he stood up and began gathering things in a pile. He nudged Aang with his foot and called to Elsie.

"Come on! Get up you guys! We're going to do it! We're going to rescue her today!"

"What makes you think that?" Aang asked dazedly, his hand to his forehead.

"I can feel it in my bones!" Sokka declared.

"Your bones must be psychic because all my bones are saying is that they're tired." But Aang got up anyway and hurried to kick out the pile of grasses he was sleeping on. Katara was more important than sleep, anyway.

"You can sleep on the bison!" Sokka had woken Appa up and was throwing Elsie's sleeping bag onto his saddle. She looked awake but she was somehow quieter and stiller than she was usually and it gave the impression that she was tired.

"Shouldn't you be the one who sleeps?" Aang asked him, hoping up onto Appa's back. "You were the one up practically all night. You didn't fall asleep until after my shift last night, if you fell asleep at all."

Sokka shrugged and began tying things down energetically. "Doesn't matter. _You're_ the Avatar. You're the one who really needs his rest. And you, Elsie, you can sleep too. I've got plenty of energy to last through the day."

Elsie looked faintly astonished by this proclamation but didn't say anything. If Sokka thought he was well enough to fly, she wasn't about to argue. It wasn't like _she_ could fly the mammoth beast.

With a sigh from Aang as he laid back down on Appa's saddle and a cheery _yip-yip_ from Sokka, Appa took into the sky and flew off over the lightening seas.

* * *

It was about midday when they first spotted the ship.

"Is that it?" Aang asked Sokka after being woken by Elsie. She was definitely more comfortable around him and he liked to think it was because of their talk yesterday.

"Well, it's smaller than the other ships we've seen and we know that Zuko's ship is on the smallish side," Sokka responded.

"Smallish?" Elsie said without thinking.

Sokka shrugged. "If you've seen some of these babies these Fire Nation guys are riding around on, you'd think it was smallish too."

Elsie shuddered.

"Hey, Appa!" Aang called to the bison. "Go down lower! We have to see if it's Katara's!"

Appa groaned and swooped lower. On the deck of the ship, they could see a few men walking about but there was no indication that this might be Zuko's ship over anyone else's.

"Well, we still can't tell- hey, look!" Sokka pointed to a door that led to what looked like the lower levels of the ship. "Isn't that Zuko's uncle? The general guy?"

"Yeah!" Aang said excitedly. "Yeah, I think it is!"

"Well, here we go," Sokka said determinedly. "I guess we'll just have to fly down now – they're bound to have seen us."

"Right," Aang agreed. "We just stick to the plan and everything will be all right."

Elsie still didn't think it was a very good plan.

* * *

**The next chapter is The Rescue! Guess what the game plan is. If you've read CassandraClaire's Draco Veritas series, it's the equivelent of how Draco describes a typical Gryffindor plan. Review if you want to know what type of plan that is and I'll tell you.**

**Ha ha, see how I got you to review? (Not.)**


	12. The Rescue

**This scene may seem like RedNovember's piece but it is NOT! And I'm really sorry if it pisses people off. Go read her work, it's fantasmic. Go check out my favs, actually, they're all good stuff.**

* * *

Katara heard the door open behind her. Why was it that whenever she wasn't facing the door, it opened? Did Zuko plan it or something?

Katara turned to find none other than his Highness in the doorway.

"Look, Zuko," she began. "About what I said yesterday, I'm sor-"

The ship suddenly shifted to the side and shouts came from the ship's deck.

"Avatar!" came the distant cry.

Both Zuko and Katara looked at the door in surprise. They stood for only an instant, both their minds weighing what that cry meant. After that, Zuko raced to the door and ran out; running up the steps Katara had tried to escape through yesterday. Katara followed him, as he had forgotten to lock the door and she wasn't going to make it any harder for Aang and Sokka to find her.

When Katara reached the deck, she found Fire Nation soldiers sending blasts of fire in a circle to three kids. Zuko was watching, mesmerized for only a moment before he snapped out of it.

Turning to her, he called out to a guard, "Seize her! Don't let her escape!" before joining the fray.

A guard grabbed Katara by the shoulders and held her in place. She struggled against him but it was futile and she stopped to watch the fight.

Small Elsie (Katara had nearly forgotten about her!) was wielding one of Sokka's weapons – the slightly curved one with the blue ball in the end. She wasn't very good, throwing her weight behind every swing to give it power instead of using control. Her aim was also very haphazard and she'd only managed to keep the guards from getting close to her. She'd yet to injure one.

Sokka was darting in and out of the guards, landing hits and blows with his boomerang when he could, receiving blows when he couldn't. He'd definitely improved since they'd left the South Pole but he really wasn't good enough to be battling an entire ship of Fire soldiers.

Aang was the only one who had any skill. The only problem was he spent most of the fight spinning his staff and blocking the balls of fire the soldiers blasted towards him, Elsie and Sokka.

_Why isn't she using her bending powers?_ Katara thought frantically. _She could be helping Aang put out some of the blasts and let him get closer to me!_

Elsie was the first one caught. As she swung Sokka's club, her eyes closed tight, a guard sidestepped her swing and grabbed her shoulders. She opened her eyes wide in surprise as another guard stepped forward and effectively removed her weapon from her hands.

She struggled against them but she was so tiny that even Aang could have probably detained her without needing any bending powers at all.

Sokka was taken next as the guard who had taken Elsie's club, knocked Sokka over the head with it. Dazed, he began to fall to the floor but a soldier caught him. There wasn't any blood but he didn't look good and when Katara saw it, she struggled even harder.

"Sokka! Elsie!" she screamed. "Aang! Sokka and Elsie!"

Aang paused, surprised, and turned around to look for his friends. Elsie was gathered up in the arms of a soldier like an overgrown baby and Sokka was fighting to find his footing as two soldiers held his arms.

Zuko laughed. "All your friends are captured, little Avatar. What are you going to do now?"

Aang's shoulders fell and he looked utterly dejected. Both Katara and Elsie stopped struggling and stared at him. Elsie was placed on the ground and her hands were tied behind her back with rope.

Sokka was finally able to stand up on his own and the same was done for him but he still weaved a little.

"I guess…" Aang looked up at Katara and her eyes filled with tears. "I guess I'll hand myself in." Aang looked up, suddenly ferocious. "But you've got to let them go!" he said. "You've got to let my friends go if I let you capture me!"

Zuko smirked and stroked his chin with his hand. "I'll think about it."

"No!" Aang pointed his staff at Zuko and the guards tensed. "You have to promise! You'll let my friends go and I'll go quietly. And you have to give them their stuff back."

"All right, Avatar," Zuko dropped his hand. "I'll let your friends go and give them back their weapons, but you have to be peaceful and not try to run away, do you understand?"

"No, Aang!" Katara cried out.

"All right," Aang said. "You promise."

Zuko bristled. "I promise."

Aang walked forward and a soldier clamped iron shackles on his wrists while another did the same for his feet.

A burst of fire appeared behind Elsie and the guard standing behind her stepped back as she pulled her hands forward. "No, Aang!" she cried out, like Katara had done, and rushed forward.

"Detain her!" Zuko called out.

Seven spears lowered in front of Elsie and she stopped to keep from being stabbed.

"Tell your friends to stop or they'll _all_ be killed," Zuko warned Aang.

"Guys," Aang pleaded. "Don't. You'll only make it worse." His shoulders sagged and Elsie lost her force. "Besides," he said, brightening a little. "Maybe you'll be able to rescue me later on."

"Fat chance, Avatar," Zuko smirked. "We're going to the Fire Nation, now."

But Zuko nodded to the guards and they lifted their spears and untied Sokka. Sokka stumbled and almost fell but Elsie caught him. She nearly buckled under his weight and collapsed to the floor. A single guard stepped forward and helped her escort him to the saddle of the bison. Another guard brought over Sokka's club and boomerang but Elsie ignored him, still looking at Aang, and he shrugged and threw them up into the saddle.

"All right," Zuko said, turning. "Bring the Avatar into the girl's room and bring her to mine. He won't be escaping this time."

"Wait! But!" Aang dug his heels into the ship's deck. "You promised! You said you'd let my friend go!"

"And I am!" Zuko snapped.

"But what about Katara?"

"She's staying here, with me," Zuko gave Aang a lop-sided smirk. "I can't have you running off now, can I? I've got to keep some collateral and she's it. If you run, I'll do worse than kill her." Zuko stepped up close to Aang and lowered his voice so Katara and the guards couldn't hear him. "I'll make it so that her existence will become as painful as mine has been, these last two years, searching for _you_."

Aang swallowed and the prince smiled self-satisfactorily. He swept through a door and began walking up to the helms room to give the sailor steering the order to head directly to the Fire Nation's capital.

Katara, stunned, allowed herself to be dragged downstairs once more, this time to Zuko's personal bedroom. Aang walked dejectedly behind her, his face sadder than she'd ever seen it.

Elsie swallowed and considered her options. Everyone seemed to be ignoring her. Maybe the best plan would be to grab Katara before she disappeared below deck and run for Appa. Then Aang could make his escape without having to worry for Katara's safety.

An older man, short and fat around the stomach walked up to Elsie as she sat in Appa's saddle, considering her plan.

"That was an interesting bit of firebending back there, young one," he said. "I am surprised to find the Avatar traveling with a firebender. Especially since you appear to be from the Water Tribe. But then, it is very difficult to burn away rope without burning yourself, so it must be no trouble for you to disguise yourself."

Elsie looked sideways at the man. He was scaring her a bit, but when she looked past him to where Katara had been taken, she was no longer in sight.

The man had effectively distracted Elsie from rescuing Katara as was doubtless his plan.

That, more than the man's strangeness, convinced Elsie, and she took the reins in her hands and flapped them, calling to Appa. Appa rose up and flew away from the ship. Elsie could only hope they were headed towards land and village or a town, perhaps, where Sokka could rest and the burns on her wrists from her firebending could be treated.

* * *

Sokka shook his head as he wrapped bandages around Elsie's wrists. They hadn't been able to find a town so they landed on an island to give Appa a rest while they sorted themselves out.

"It really wasn't your fault," he said with a sigh. "We did our best and it just wasn't good enough." Elsie flinched though whether from the pain in her burns or his words, Sokka didn't know. "But we'll try again and this time we'll be prepared."

Sokka sat back on his heels and clapped his hands together in a brushing motion. "All done! Now let's see what we can do about this bump." He fingered the tender spot on the side of his noggin where the soldier had hit him with his own club. "I seem to get hit in the head a lot."

Elsie giggled. Sokka tried to look affronted but a smile crept from his face anyway.

"Oh, you think that's funny, do you? Me getting hit in the head is the sick way you get your amusement?"

Elsie giggled harder and shook her head.

"Now why don't I believe you? Is it the giggling perhaps?"

Elsie's sides were shaking as she suppressed her laughter with a hand over her mouth.

"I'll show you giggling!"

Elsie was struck with an image of Sokka trying to giggle better than she was and it made _her_ giggle harder, when Sokka reached forward and began tickling Elsie's sides. Elsie's eyes flew open and she tried to get away but Sokka wouldn't let her.

"What- what are you-" _giggle_ "-doing?" She couldn't breathe she was laughing so hard. His fingers were rubbing against her stomach and it felt strange in a way that made her laugh.

"I'm tickling you," Sokka stopped and looked down at Elsie who had fallen to the ground. "Haven't you ever been tickled before?" Elsie shook her head. "Weird."

She shrugged. When had she ever been in the position to be tickled? With friends who would even get close enough to tickle her?

She stopped. Sokka had touched her! He didn't care anymore! She was a person to him, just like she was to Aang! It must have been the battle, seeing her fight for Aang and Katara. He must have realized she wasn't evil like the other firebenders.

Elsie struggled to sit up but her wrists collapsed under her weight and she fell back. Her back stung from the impact against the hard dirt.

"Are you okay?" Sokka leaned over Elsie, a brow raised. "Maybe you shouldn't try to use them for a while. Your wrists, I mean. They're still kind of sore, right?"

Elsie nodded.

"Well, come on. Get up then," Sokka grabbed Elsie's forearms and pulled her up, careful not to touch the burns. "Now we've got _two_ people to rescue."

* * *

**You know, I've always thought of Sokka as a reasonable guy. I really think he knows when to retreat from a fight. I think he's in character in this chapter but you tell me if you think otherwise. I'd be glad to hear your opinion.**


	13. Who's Flying Appa?

* * *

"Please, Zuko," Katara pleaded. "Let me talk to Aang. He's probably feeling really bad right now. I want to help him."

Zuko stared at Katara, his eyes narrowed. This had been all she'd been talking about since he'd entered the room ten minutes ago. He wanted to talk about what she had been saying right before the Avatar's "attack". He wanted to know if she'd really been about to say it… If she'd really been about to do it…

Apologize.

"Fine," Zuko said. "You may visit him, but only if you don't make plans for an escape. Guards will be posted out the door so they will hear if you try. And _no_ bending! Of any kind. I will know of it, and you both will be punished for it."

_And how would I punish her? Lock her in her room?_ Zuko truly didn't know how he would go about punishing Katara. She was his prisoner but he didn't want to hurt her. In fact, he kind of liked her.

What?

It was even worse when she smiled up at him like that. Her eyes were so thankful, so appreciative… like he'd done the most amazing, considerate thing in the world instead of allowing her to walk down the hall to her old room and talk to her friend.

Zuko opened the door and Katara followed him.

Down the hall were three guards standing attention at the door to Katara's old room. The chain and lock that Zuko had refrained from spending on Katara was there in full force. It actually took a few minutes for the guards to open the door.

But when they did and Katara walked in the room and the door shut behind her, it was definitely more than worth the wait.

"Aang!"

"Katara!" Katara rushed over to where Aang was sitting on the bed. He stood up and opened his arms as wide as the chains would allow him and hugged her around the neck.

"Ungh- Aang!" Katara stepped back, rubbing her throat. "The chains…" she offered half-amused.

"Oh, yeah," Aang dropped back down to the bed. "I'm sorry, Katara. We tried to save you but it just didn't work. We failed." Aang's eyes teared up. "I failed."

"No, you didn't, Aang," Katara rubbed his back. "It's all right. Everything's fine. They won't kill you at least!" Katara tried to make it sound like a joke but it fell a little flat.

Aang still smiled, though, at her effort. "How's Zuko been treating you?" he asked. "Has he been nice?"

"Erm," Katara considered what to tell Aang. _Oh yeah, Aang. He's been swell. While you guys were trying to rescue me, we were making out!_ "Well… he's not as bad as I thought he was."

"Yeah," Aang sighed and looked down at his hands. "I kind of figured that one out. He doesn't really strike me as evil – not like that Commander guy."

"Zhao?" Katara asked, hoping she got the name right.

"Yeah, him."

There was a silence as Katara's mind drifted over the events of the past few days, ending with the battle that had just taken place.

"Wait a minute!" Katara said indignantly. "Since when was Elsie a firebender?"

Aang looked up confusedly then, realizing what she was talking about, smiled. "Oh yeah," he said. "Elsie's a firebender."

"I got that, Aang," Katara snorted. "What I want to know is _when_ she was able to do this?"

Aang told Katara about Elsie's past and why she had mislead them about her ability to firebend.

Katara shook her head.

"I can't believe what an idiot I've been," she said. "I thought she was just uncomfortable practicing with somebody else, when, in reality, all this time she couldn't bend a single drop of water!"

Aang shrugged. "It's all right," he smiled. "It's not like she was trying to sell us out to Zuko, like Sokka originally thought she was!"

Katara shuddered. "Well, now it's just her and Sokka, right?" Aang nodded. "That's not going to be very much fun for either of them. I hope Sokka can get over his distrust of firebenders."

* * *

"Elsie, what are you talking about?"

Sokka waved his arms angrily in the air.

"I was trying to see what that dot was!" Elsie protested. It hadn't taken her long to become comfortable enough to argue with Sokka. Or at least, protect her reputation from his barrage of accusations that seemed to just jump around in his head, waiting for a person he could accuse of them. He was the most paranoid person she'd ever met!

"There is no dot! You were just leaning over the side of the saddle for no good reason! You could've fallen out!"

"It could've been a ship!"

"Elsie, there _are_ no ships! Anywhere! I've checked!"

"I was just looking."

Sokka rolled his eyes and took the reins from Momo who had been holding them while Sokka waved his hands in the air. Momo tilted his head to the other side and squeaked.

"Thanks, Momo," Sokka said.

"Crazy girl," he muttered. (Sokka, not Momo.) "She practically fell off the flying bison, what, is she crazy?"

Elsie rolled her eyes when Sokka couldn't see her and peered over the side of the bison. She couldn't see the speck floating anymore. It was too far directly beneath Appa. So she just leaned forward… it might have been her canoe… she just wanted to check…

"Elsie!"

Elsie's eyes widened and she pitched forward. Her fingernail's scraped at the leather railing and she almost fell off but a pair of hands grabbed her. Sokka pulled her back and she fell on her butt.

"Are you crazy?" he demanded. "I told you not to look over the edge like that! What were you doing?"

"I thought it was my canoe," Elsie said quietly.

Sokka looked over the edge. His brows were furrowed and he was very quiet for a while. "No," he said finally, looking back at her. "It's not your canoe."

Elsie sighed.

"You're an insane little girl, did you know that?" Sokka questioned as he sat down, wiping his forehead.

"Wait a minute," Elsie said, noticing exactly where Sokka was. Her voice became slightly frantic. "Who's flying Appa?"

"Momo," Sokka said unconcernedly.

"You have a lemur flying a bison!"

* * *

**I actually really love Sokka and Elsie together. Not in the romantic way because that's not how they are, but in the "we don't really get along so well but we're still friends, kinda" way.**

**It's a nice way to be.**


	14. Katara and Markets Really Don't Mix

**Okaaay. this chapter is going to seem a lot like RedNovember's fic and I'm very very sorry, but it's different and yet similar. I didn't realize as I was writing. Go read RedNovember's fics, I have them faved. **

**In fact, go check out my favorites if you're looking for something good to read. I hold them up to a better standard than my own writing. So they're all good.**

* * *

The ship was running low on supplies and it was still two more days until they could reach the Fire Nation capital. As much as Zuko hated to stop for anything, they would have to pause at Port Lei in the Earth Kingdom for supplies.

The prince had not spent the night in his room with Katara but had, instead, spent the night awake on the ship's deck. It had been very cold, but Zuko resisted it. He was a warrior and did not need to worry about such things as chills.

The next morning as they reached Port Lei, Zuko had walked down to his room and asked Katara if she would like to go into town. His uncle had invited her and while she would be surrounded by guards and soldiers, it would at least be a little fresh air.

Katara had agreed and so that was how she found herself walking down the ship's plank with Uncle Iroh.

"Ah," said Uncle Iroh, taking in a deep breath. "Don't you just love that smell?"

Katara squinted her eye as the rancid smell of fish, livestock and too many un-bathed bodies hit her nose.

Uncle Iroh couched. "Well, maybe it will get better once we get away from the docks."

Katara smiled and followed him. Their entourage of about six guards was frightening enough to cause the shoppers in the marketplace to hurry aside to let them pass. Something about the yellow and green buildings seemed familiar to Katara. Though she couldn't quite place it, she felt she'd been here before…

"Here we are," Katara snapped her head back to Uncle Iroh who had stopped in front of a store. "Let's go in here, shall we?"

Katara followed him in, expecting a food store of some sort. She was surprised to find herself walking among bolts of cloth, many of them fine.

"What are we doing in here?" she asked. She was too shocked to remember that Iroh might not necessarily enjoy her chatter.

Iroh smiled at her. "We are buying you clothes, dear! We are going to the Fire Nation's capital, and you must be properly attired. The nobles there are so fussy about such things." He waved his hand as he turned to look over the cloths. "We will also teach you some of the manners that are found to be necessary when staying in the Royal Palace."

"Manners?" Katara asked. "Why would I need to know these things? Why do I need clothes? Won't I just be staying in some dungeon or prison?"

"No, of course not!" Iroh picked up a bolt of cloth and held it up next to Katara's face. Katara made a face. "No, too pink…"

"Um, Mr. Iroh…"

"Oh, just call me Iroh!" he invited her.

"Er, Iroh," Katara began again. "Why are you dong this?"

"We've decided to introduce you as an honored guest under Prince Zuko's protection, and not a prisoner. It will just make things easier that way." Iroh held up another bolt.

Katara ignored it. "And Aang is a prisoner?"

"The Avatar will be presented to Fire Lord Ozai and he will become my brother's responsibility."

Katara shook her head. "I don't know if I like this. How can I let Aang be thrown to some unknown force while I sit in the lap of luxury?"

"Oh, it will not be all fun and games for you, my dear Katara," Iroh warned. "You will be in a veritable dragons' den, surrounded by people who will want their daughters married to the Prince, who will fear your influence over him, who will do anything to see you out of the way."

"But I don't _have_ any influence over him!" Katara protested. "He hates me!"

"Even if that were true, it would not matter," Iroh said. "They will still see you as a threat no matter the circumstance. In fact, unless there was some more permanent way you could be connected to the prince – some way that would be more difficult to break and less people would wish to interfere with – you might be safer." Iroh shrugged. "Though I am at a lost to say what that could be."

_His smile tells me he's lying,_ Katara thought to herself. _He knows what that connection would be and he doesn't want to say, though the thought amuses him._

_What will happen to me there? In this "Dragons' Den"? Do they try to hurt people? Do they try to poison people? Could anyone really be that mean?_

Katara was lost in thought for the rest of the hour as Iroh outfitted her in enough clothing to make any lady of the Fire Court jealous.

Katara was walking along the line of shops, not really looking at the things Iroh was pointing out to her. He was buying her fans and scarves and slippers – things he all insisted were important to any outfit she wore.

The guards were relaxing a bit, allowing her more space as she walked idly along. They began looking around in interest themselves, and one even bought a pair of earrings for his sweetheart. He seemed very excited about seeing her again because he was talking near constantly about her with his buddies.

And this was why, when no one was really paying attention, Katara was grabbed by two strong hands and dragged into a store front without anybody raising the alarm.

* * *

Zuko decided (after nearly two hours of not seeing the returning figures of Uncle Iroh and Katara) that he would go into town and look for them.

He was walking down a line of shops when he finally found the red uniforms of his soldiers. There was a group of five of them, talking by an open stall, and another carrying Uncle Iroh's packages and pointing to jewelry on a table. However, _nowhere_ was there to be seen a certain blue-dressed Water Tribe girl among the figures in green and red.

"Where is she?" Zuko thundered when he reached the men. Flames shot out the sides of his clenched fists.

The men, including Uncle Iroh, all looked up at him blankly.

"Who, Prince Zuko?" Uncle Iroh asked calmly. "Where is who?"

"Katara!" Zuko said. "The girl you all were supposed to be _guarding_. So she wouldn't _escape_!"

The men all looked around, some of them looking edgy. One man hid something behind his back but Zuko didn't really care.

Uncle Iroh looked back at his nephew and shrugged. "I guess she must have seen something that caught her interest and gone to look for her while we weren't looking. She'll be back."

"Search for her!" Zuko ordered his men. "Search every stall, every shop, every alley and every corner until you find her! She will not get away."

"And why," asked Uncle Iroh, sidling up to his nephew and speaking in a low voice. "Are you so obsessed with finding this girl?"

"Because if she leaves and the Avatar finds out, he will try to escape." Zuko stared straight ahead. "While she is with me, he won't leave without trying to free her as well, and that will only slow him down. She's the key to our keeping him here."

"Are you sure, Prince Zuko?" Uncle Iroh asked knowledgably. "That it is that, and not something else that makes you seek her out?"

"I am sure, Uncle" Zuko growled. But as he walked away, checking behind stalls and in shops, he only knew that when he'd found Katara missing, he had been filled with a panic, and that his first thought had not been of the Avatar.

* * *

"Wha-"

"Katara!"

Katara gasped. "Haru!" She flung her arms around his neck and hugged him tight.

"Katara," Haru repeated.

She moved her arms to his shoulders and stepped back. He looked taller than she remembered. He was smiling down at her, his green eyes filled with a familiarity that she missed.

"I knew this town looked familiar!" Katara exclaimed. "This is where we met you!"

"And saved my father," he agreed. "And all the other earthbenders. From the Fire Nation." Katara blushed. "And that's why we're saving you."

"Excuse me?" Katara asked. "Save me from what?"

Haru looked confused. "From the Fire Nation soldiers you were surrounded by. A man recognized you from the Warden's prison and told my father and me that you were under a constant guard. So we decided to rescue you." He smiled. "It's the least we could do after you helped us."

Katara smiled. "Thanks, Haru, but… I can't."

"You can't?" Haru's brows furrowed. "Why not? What's keeping you?"

"They have Aang, Haru," she said. "I can't just leave him with them. I need to be there for him."

"But, the Avatar could escape if he wanted to, Katara. He could use his powers and get out – you can't. You're a great waterbender, I'm sure, but the Avatar has resources you don't. I'm sure Aang will be fine."

"But what if they don't tell him I've left?" Katara asked. "What if they tell him I'm on board still, but that he can't see me? He'll believe them and he won't leave without me."

"Then we'll get a message to him, somehow," Haru insisted. "We'll bribe a soldier or… or get a bird on the ship."

Katara smiled. "That's great, Haru, but I don't think-"

The door burst open and Haru pushed Katara behind him. Katara couldn't see, but Haru lifted a boulder from the packed dirt floor of his mother's shop and flung it at the intruder. A flame engulfed it.

Katara swallowed.

"Hand her over, Earthbender, and I promise you won't get hurt," said a familiar voice. "Much."

"Never!" Haru shouted, stamping a foot to the ground and kicking the boulder if lifted in the air towards his opponent. "She's too good to be left to the likes of you!"

"Haru!" Katara screamed as the boulder was crushed to pebbles in lieu of Zuko's block. "Stop! Zuko, stop!"

Haru paused and it was just enough time for Zuko to send a flame at him. Katara pulled on Haru's shoulders and knocked him to the ground. She tripped and fell nearly on top of him.

He grabbed her shoulders to steady her. Her hands were on either side of his chest and her knee was between his legs. Haru glared up at the figure above them as Katara blushed at her awkward circumstance.

"We'll protect her until death!" he shouted.

"That's fine with me," Zuko growled. He leaned down and grabbed Katara by the waist and set her on the ground behind him. "I'll deal with you later," he whispered in her ear. Katara shivered.

Guards from Katara's shopping expedition burst into the shop.

"Arrest him!" Zuko ordered them.

"No, Zuko!" she pleaded, grabbing his arm. "Please, no!"

"Why are you protecting him, Katara?" he asked. "Who is he?"

"He's just trying to help me," Katara felt like any minute she was going to lose it. She wanted to help Haru but there was no water nearby and she wasn't very strong. "He misunderstood. I was trying to talk to him, to explain, but then you burst in and-"

Zuko grabbed both her shoulders. "Who is he, Katara?"

"My name is Haru," Haru spoke bravely from where he stood, both his arms contained by guards.

Zuko snapped his attention to the man under arrest and back to the girl clinging to his arms. Her eyes were pleading with him to spare the boy.

"What were you doing, sneaking away from Uncle to meet with Haru?" he asked.

"Nothing, Zuko, I swear. He just misunderstood and pulled me in here. It was an accident!"

"It wasn't an accident!" Haru spoke up.

"Haru!" Katara exclaimed. "Be quiet! I'm trying to help you." She turned back to Zuko. "Please, Zuko," she asked quietly. "Let him go. He didn't know. I wasn't trying to escape. I wouldn't."

_Because of the Avatar._ Zuko turned from Katara, taking a hand off one of her shoulders. "Release him." Haru stumbled forward and began to walk past Zuko. But Zuko grabbed him and threatened, "If you ever come near her again, I will make your life a misery."

Haru glared angrily into Zuko's eyes but turned away and looked past him to Katara. "Good bye, Katara," he said.

"Good bye, Haru," she said miserably.

Haru shouldered his way past the guard and was gone.

Zuko turned to his uncle who was standing near the doorway and asked, "Do you still need Katara for fittings, Uncle?"

"No, but she still needs to pick out jewelry," he began.

"You will just have to do it to the best of your ability, Uncle. She's leaving with me now." With that, he turned around, bent over, and picked Katara up, flinging her over his shoulder.

Katara grabbed onto the back of his shirt with her fists and scrambled to straighten herself. She bounced with every step he took and she was terrified of being dropped. His arm against the backs of her legs wasn't as comforting as she was sure it was meant to be, either.

"Zuko," she gasped. It was hard to breath with her stomach against his armored shoulder. "Put me down! Please, put me down. I'll walk. I promise I'll go wherever you want me to!"

He ignored her though, and walked through the town, acting as though he were only carrying a sack of turnips. They reached the ship and he walked up the plank.

Zuko didn't stop until they had reached his room and he had thrown her onto the mattress. Before Katara could get her bearings, Zuko had landed on top of her and was pinning her hands down with his, her body down with his weight.

"What, Katara," he growled. "Were you _really_ doing with Haru?" He spoke the name like it was something disgusting he wanted to get off of his tongue.

"Nothing," Katara said, struggling to get up. She was sunken into the mattress and it was hard for her to breathe with his weight on her chest. "Please…"

"Why don't I believe that?"

"Zuko…"

"Answer me!"

"I can't – breathe!"

Zuko rolled his eyes and shifted his weight. Katara took a deep breath and another. _At least she wasn't lying about that._

"Answer me, Katara," he spoke once she had caught her breath. His breath was warm against her neck and tickled her skin as she looked up at the ceiling. "Why were you with him?"

"I told you," she said, more calmly than her heart was betraying. "He was trying to rescue me but I refused him."

"Why did you refuse him?"

"For Aang." The ceiling was very grey. "Because I couldn't leave him."

"Are you sure it was the Avatar you couldn't leave?" he asked.

But before Katara could ask just what he meant by that, he was kissing her. His lips were rubbing hers gently. Her chest and stomach tightened, and her eyes closed. When he paused, she leaned back and bit her lip. When he moved to kiss her again, she reached up with her mouth to meet him.

It was better than the other times they'd kissed. There was something urgent in the way Zuko's lips kept closing over hers, quicker and quicker. It was beginning to excite her, to make her squirm underneath him.

Zuko moved a hand to her waist to steady her. Her hips were moving beneath his and it was causing his forehead to break out in sweat. When he ran his tongue along her bottom lip, she moaned and it drove him crazy.

"Zuko," she breathed when he came up for air.

"Yes, Katara?" he asked, kissing along her neck.

"I- I…"

Zuko interrupted her. He leaned his head back and looked her in the eyes. They were unfocused at first, but soon they caught onto his and it felt like a fishing hook had just caught his heart and tugged.

"I love you, Katara," he said simply.

"I love you, too, Zuko," she said in wonder.

* * *

That night, when Katara woke up, she felt so much more at peace than she had in a long while. The night was shining in dark velvet through the window of Zuko's room and warm arms were wrapped around her (still clothed) body.

After Katara and Zuko had admitted (and realized, in Katara's case) that they loved each other, a knocking had come at the door. Zuko had gotten off the bed to open the door to a worried Iroh. He had felt, quite righteously, that Katara was perhaps not in the best hands after her disappearance that afternoon. He had insisted she leave with him to go over what they had purchased and how etiquette at the Fire palace worked.

Zuko could not disagree with him so Katara left.

While Katara went over the proper uses for a fan and what sort of necklace she was allowed to wear with what type of dress, Zuko changed his armor to his training clothes and spent the afternoon working off the energy that swept through him while he had been with Katara.

It hadn't really worked, he discovered, when he returned to his room hours later and found a sleeping Katara in his bed. Exhausted from hours of training, the fight with Haru and a sleepless night before, Zuko climbed into bed and wrapped his arms around Katara, drawing her closer. She mumbled in her sleep and spoke his name.

Zuko waited for her to wake up, but when she never did, he sighed and tried to sleep. It should have been harder with Katara sleeping flush with him and his energy driven like it was, but eventually he did fall asleep.

Katara, on the other hand, didn't know that Zuko had decided to join her that night (instead, assuming he would be sleeping wherever he had the night before) and was surprised to find her in his embrace.

_I suppose he meant it,_ she thought. _About what he said earlier. I can't believe I said I loved him. I can't believe _he_ said he loved me. _

_But it feels right this way. If I said I liked him, it just wouldn't be the same. I really care about him – like the way I care about Sokka and Aang, and I guess Elsie now. Except I don't want to kiss and sleep like this with any of them. That would be weird._

_But this is right,_ she thought, snuggling down deeper next to Zuko. His arm tightened around her waist and she smiled. _Oh yes. This is _much_ better.

* * *

_

**God, i hate this chapter. I just... I'm a little frustrated with the way I protray Katara. I feel like when I wrote this stuff, I didn't really have a good grasp on my characters' personalities, just those of other fanfic authors. so my characters don't have the canon personalities, just this weird hodgepodge thing going on... ugh...**

**review anyway, damn you!**


	15. Stage Fright

* * *

The day dawned bright and cheerful. It seemed that at one point during the early hours of the morning, that they reached a certain invisible line, because Katara noticed that almost at once, every soldier and sailor, including Zuko and Iroh, changed. The men began fidgeting once they crossed that line and darting frequent glances at Zuko. Iroh walked up to him and kept offering him advice.

"You will be arrested, Prince Zuko," he said calmly. "But once they realize you have the Avatar, I am sure it will become more of an escort."

"I know that, Uncle," Zuko said, staring out across the ocean. "I was expecting it."

_He's just standing there,_ thought Katara. She slapped one of her new fans against her wrist. It was a dark grey with twirling patterns of silver that were meant to represent snow. It matched the grey and silver colors on her light blue dress. Iroh had assured her when she had questioned him, that many members of the Court would be wearing red and gold as their Nation's colors, but some would be wearing other colors as well. It was, however, imperative that when she attended formal dinners or some other such formal setting, that she wear the Court's uniform colors.

_He's not moving at all,_ Katara returned to her thoughts on Zuko. _I would assume he wasn't nervous about this all, but he is. I can just feel it in my bones._

She had spoken with Aang this morning before she dressed. The scene replayed in her mind.

"Katara," Aang had spoken up at one point. "This is so hopeless. I've failed the world."

"Come on, Aang," Katara had said with a brittle laugh. "You haven't failed the whole world – just everybody who's not from the Fire Nation. But one out of three isn't so bad."

Aang had given her a weak smile but it fell quickly from his face. "You know, you used to be good at this sort of thing – cheering people up," he had said.

Katara shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know what to say, Aang," she had admitted. "You didn't fail because you weren't good enough. You failed because you were too good. You made friends with me and opened your heart like the Avatar's supposed to and that's why you got captured." She had moved into hug him and he had wrapped his arms around her waist while she'd held his head against her shoulder.

"It was because of me you got captured," she whispered into his bald head. "Not because you're a horrible person or you didn't learn waterbending or earthbending or whatever – it was because you were too good a person with too big a heart to let one of your friends be used as bait."

"I guess there is such a thing as being too good," Aang joked into Katara's shoulder.

"No, Aang," she'd said. "You can never be too good. Other people can just be too bad."

"Katara."

Katara jumped and turned around to face Iroh. He was standing behind her and she hadn't even noticed!

"It is getting a little warm, and you are looking flushed," he nodded his head sagely towards her wrist. Katara looked down to where her fan was still tapping out a pattern against her arm. "Perhaps you should open your fan and cool yourself."

"Okay..." Katara held her fan away from herself and jerked her hand.

The closed fan would not open.

"Darn it," Katara muttered to herself. She tried again, and once more, but still it would not open. She was stuck shaking her entire arm up and down while an amused Iroh watched on until the fan was snatched from her fingers.

With a crack, Zuko held out the open fan to Katara. There was no emotion on his face. A blushing Katara took it back with a thanks.

"You must snap your wrist," he offered without any inflection.

"How do you know this?" asked Katara. She tried it once again after closing the fan but it still wouldn't work.

"You will be surprised to find how many men in the Fire Court know how to open a fan," Zuko replied.

"Why?" she asked, surprised. "Don't only the women carry fans?"

"Ah, no, Katara," laughed Iroh, snapping open his own simple red fan. "It can be very warm in the Fire Court, what with all the hot-tempered firebenders who reside there."

"Are many of the nobility firebenders?"

"Yes," Iroh nodded. "It is almost considered a sign of peasantry _not_ to be a firebender." He smiled and clapped Katara on the back. "That is why when we arrive at Court, we will be addressing you as Lady Katara."

"But I'm not a firebender," she pointed out.

"But you are a waterbender and from the Water Tribe. So you will Lady Katara of the Southern Water Tribe."

"Why?" Katara asked, looking from Iroh to Zuko.

"It will help keep the vultures from picking your bones dry," Zuko answered. Katara flinched at the analogy. "There will be people there who will look down on you for being from the Water Tribe. Your people are not considered… _refined_ in the Fire Court."

"They're considered uncivilized, you mean," Katara corrected him.

Zuko shrugged as if he couldn't care less. "There is not much you can do to change their opinion, Katara, other than show that you _are._"

"And there will be people who still do not think you are civilized even if you _do_ act in all the courtly manners, which will be impossible for you," Iroh held up a hand when Katara opened her mouth to protest. "It is not that you would never be able to act in the courtly manners, only that there are so many and you haven't had the years and years to learn them as the other courtiers have."

Katara was mollified.

"But there will also be people who will be extremely nice to you," Iroh said with a sly sort of smile.

"Why is that?" Katara asked politely.

"Because you will be presented to the Court by the Crown Prince," Iroh said, stroking his beard thoughtfully. "People will try to befriend you to gain standing in the eyes of their future ruler. You will be seen as the Prince's close… companion."

"Uncle," Zuko warned.

"I did not say anything that was not true," he said with a large smile.

"Katara," Zuko led Katara away from his Uncle. They walked to the railing by the side of the ship. "Uncle is right… There will be people who will see you and I as… closer, I suppose, than we actually are. And some will ignore the rumors and treat you as the honored guest I am presenting you as, but there will be many who will see you as something else and treat you accordingly."

Katara nodded. She knew what he meant. They would think she was more than a friend, more than the girlfriend she suspected she was becoming.

"But no matter what, Katara," Zuko said. "I will be standing there next to you, and I'll keep them off-"

"A ship!" cried the lookout from the top of the boat. Zuko's face snapped to look up.

He had turned his head so that she couldn't see his scar. His clear yellow eye was bright and faintly hopeful under the dead-pan he was trying to hide under.

_He's so handsome,_ Katara thought with awe. _How many of the younger girls had crushes on him before his father gave him that scar? I know he was only fourteen but he was a prince._

_And fourteen isn't that young! I'm fourteen!_

_How could his father do that to him? And how could he still want to return? I just don't understand, I just don't…_

"It better not be Zhao," Zuko muttered as he turned back to Katara.

His scar was still there, but somehow Katara didn't really notice it as she had before. It was like someone was holding a mirror along his nose and all she could see was the reflection of the other side of his face instead of his marring.

"What is it?" Zuko demanded. Katara had been looking at him funny. She shook her head, though and blushed.

"Nothing," she muttered. She snapped open her fan and Zuko could tell she had done it without thinking. He smiled, but the sentiment quickly disappeared as they waited for the ship to approach.

* * *

Thankfully, it was not Admiral Zhao's ship. It was General Lee's and he was much more polite to the Prince than Zhao ever was.

"Your Highness," the man bowed. He was short, though not as short as Iroh. His chest was very wide and his hips were very narrow, giving him the look of a misshapen bull.

"I am afraid, you Highness, that we will have to arrest you." The man did, indeed, look regretful but he stopped when Zuko held up a hand.

"That won't be necessary," Zuko said calmly. "I have captured the Avatar, and I am here to present him to my father, The Fire Lord."

"You have?" the man asked in confusion. But immediately General Lee's face broke into a huge smile and he bowed more deeply than he had before. "I am so thankful, Your Highness! You are truly a great prince, to have gone out and done a thing such as capture the Avatar!"

"Why is he acting like Zuko simply went out on a whim and captured Aang?" Katara asked Iroh quietly.

"He is being polite," Iroh said, his eyes never leaving the general. "But it is also true that Prince Zuko's banishment and the reason for it have not been paraded around. If the people realized that he was banished for speaking out against the slaughter of loyal Fire Nation soldiers, there would be an uproar."

"That was why he was kicked out?" Katara asked surprised. Her voice rose in volume but she brought it back down to a whisper. "He never told me."

"I am not surprised," Iroh said off-handedly. "He does not like to talk about it. The only reason the crew knows is because I was forced to share the story with them in hopes of suppressing a mutiny."

"I always thought he must have done some horrible. Even something bad for a firebender," Katara said, looking down at her feet. Iroh raised an eyebrow. She wasn't really thinking about what she was saying. "But that's actually kind of good – what he did. He's actually a good guy."

"Yes," Iroh agreed as General Lee bowed to him.

"General Iroh!" Lee called. "It will be so nice to have your presence around the palace once more!"

"I look forward to whipping you in Pai-jao," Iroh smiled as he bowed back.

Lee looked expectantly to Katara and Iroh raised a hand in her direction.

"General Lee, this is Lady Katara of the Southern Water Tribe," Iroh introduced her. General Lee's face showed surprise but he quickly hid it. "Lady Katara, this is General Lee. He is a good friend of mine from a long ways back."

"We used to fight together," he bowed to Katara. "It is so nice to meet you, my lady." His testament seemed sincere so Katara gave him her most gracious smile in hopes of winning him over.

"Thank you," she replied. She dipped down into a shaky curtsy, praying to the gods that it was the correct depth for a lady to be curtsying to a general. "It is a pleasure to meet you, as well."

Iroh's smile told her she had done well.

After Lee returned to his ship to continue the escort of Prince Zuko into the capital of the Fire Nation, Zuko leaned in close to Katara and spoke in her ear.

"You did not have to lean so far," he said, his breath against her neck causing her to shiver. A smile tugged at the corners of his lips.

"Perhaps, since the circumstances are as they are, Prince Zuko, it is better for Katara to bow a little deeper rather than a little lighter." Iroh stepped up behind them.

Katara pulled away from Zuko and Zuko glared at his uncle for his interruption. Iroh acted as though Zuko weren't even there.

"When in doubt, be more polite," he advised her. Katara nodded.

* * *

The hailing of the people lined along the docks and shore of the country as the Banished Prince returned from exile in glory with the Avatar in hand was stirring to say the least.

To say what it truly was like was the shouting and screaming of thousands upon thousands of people. There were children running through the crowds, darting between legs and being snatched up by mothers as they tried to follow the ship. People were beating kettles and stamping their feet. Many were waving flags or merely the red shirts off their backs in honor of their returned prince.

Zuko stood at the bow of the ship. He locked his knees and held his hands behind his back, looking the very picture of majesty and pride. It made many women weep with happiness to look upon his proud, battered face and know that such a strong man would inherit the throne.

Katara waited a far ways behind him, by the wall of the cabins on the ship's deck. She felt as proud of Zuko as she was sure the people lined along the docks were. She tried to ignore that nudging feeling that pushed against her heart.

_Aang will be fine,_ she thought._ I'll get him out of this. Maybe Zuko will let him go…_

But she knew it was futile.

Even as she felt the twinge of pride for the boy she loved, she was planning the rescue of her dearest friend. She would have to wait to see what the layout of the palace was like, but she _would_ rescue Aang.

She got him into this mess and she was going to get him out.

* * *

**My friends were laughing at me the other day for writing fanfiction. they said it was obsessive behavior. It's not obsessive. Even if it is over sixty thousand words long.**


	16. Meat the Parents

* * *

That, however, was looking impossible.

The palace was a grand structure, reaching over five stories in most parts and ten at its height. It was red with gold trim, the colors of the Nation. Great stone dragons lined the cavernous gates that stood in the giant wall that surrounded the entire palace.

All the courtyards, dungeons, rooms, kitchens – everything was surrounded by that wall, and the guards that walked non-stop across its top.

Katara couldn't help but look around her with awe as she rode through the gates behind a faceless soldier on a rhino. Everything was much more magnificent than at home. She heard the cities of the Northern Water Tribe were great, but somehow she couldn't imagine anything of the Water Tribe's making being as so grand as this.

_No wonder they think we're so uncivilized,_ she thought wryly. _With palaces like this, there's not much to compare to._

A fanfare blew up and the steady pounding of drums accompanied the group's every footstep. Katara could feel the thumping march in time with her heart.

They walked down ornate hallways in splashes of red, orange and gold. Katara felt like she was walking down hallways inside an oven. She fiddled with her fan until they came to a great set of doors.

They opened onto a magnificent room. The ceiling was two or three stories up in the air and everywhere were people dressed in beautiful dresses and handsome robes. They all turned at the opening of the door and watched with stolid faces as the procession walked down, led by General Lee.

A large man with dark hair sat in a grand, golden throne on a dais. He was so large that Katara expected it was not possible for him to be human. He seemed greater than that and when she looked again to the nobility crowding the room; it was as if they had lost their twinkle in light of such a presence.

"You were banished," rolled out a voice. It was deep and frightening like thunder.

Zuko kneeled down on one knee and bowed his head. He held a hand out behind him and Aang was brought forth.

Katara's heart jumped in her throat. He looked well enough, she supposed. It wasn't as if he had been starved, and he looked fairly clean. Aang himself had said to Katara once that it was like being a guest in someone's house except the host didn't feel like talking to him and he wasn't allowed to leave his room.

But still.

Tears welled up in Katara's eyes. Despite the guilt that racked through her, and the churning in her stomach that made her feel like she was going to throw up, she did nothing as Zuko presented his prize to his father.

"I am aware of that, Father," Zuko said, his head still down and his hand still out. "But it was decreed that as soon as I brought the Avatar to you, I would be welcome to return. This is he."

"This is the Avatar?" Fire Lord Ozai demanded. He did not sound pleased to have his son back and Katara could see Zuko take the slightest trembling breath. What would that be like to have a father that just didn't care?

"It is he," Zuko responded. _His arm must be getting tired, holding it out like that all this time,_ Katara thought.

There was a silence after Zuko spoke. No one moved and the air seemed heavier. Katara could have sworn that if there were any flies buzzing in the room, that they would have stilled in the air, even their wings would have stopped buzzing.

But then there was a thunderous laugh that shook the ceiling. Fire Lord Ozai stepped down from the dais, walked across the room, lifted his son up by his shoulders and hugged him. And while Prince Zuko's face lightened considerably, Katara couldn't help but feel that such a strong hug from such a large man had to be painful.

"Welcome back, my son," The Fire Lord boomed. "You have done what no other Fire Nation soldier could, even Admiral Zhao. And he was competing for this honor, were you not, Zhao?" The Fire Lord turned back to the dais and Katara noticed, for the first time, the two people standing there.

One was a young girl, about the same age as Katara. Her black hair was pulled back into a knot at the base of her neck and adorned with a golden hairpiece in the form of the Fire Nation insignia. Two black bangs fell down porcelain cheeks. Her lips matched the blush in her cheeks, and her eyes were like tawny lioness eyes. The smiled on her face, however, looked forced, much like that on the face of the taller man behind her.

Zhao – _Admiral_ Zhao – was standing in a military position, hands behind his back, feet apart, much like Zuko did whenever he was nervous or angry and trying to control it. Katara thought he was standing a bit close to the younger girl but neither seemed to care. His eyes were burning daggers thrown at Zuko and Aang, but his thin-lipped smile was meant to appease the Fire Lord.

Who either didn't notice or didn't care. Katara was smart enough to believe it was the latter.

Zuko gave the Admiral a small smirk. Zhao couldn't retort, but he did respond, his voice tight and even.

"I am glad for the Nation, that Prince Zuko was successful," he said with a bow. "The country will be pleased to have their prince home again."

"They are, Admiral Zhao," Zuko threw Zhao's title at him. No matter how far he advanced in the ranks now, there was no way he could out-position the Crown Prince, the next Fire Lord. "Did you hear them as we sailed into port? Did you see them waving flags and cheering?"

The Fire Lord waved the conversation away with a hand. "Take the prisoner down to one of our _nicest_ dungeons," he commanded the guards holding Aang. "Chain him to the wall with irons he can't break and do not allow him to bend, no matter how insignificant the bending may seem. But don't forget, boys," the Fire Lord smiled but his eyes were serious. "He is our honored guest, and we don't want him to die of any accidents that might occur while he is with us. If you touch him in any manner that has not been commanded by me you will pay."

He did not have to say how they would pay because everyone in the room knew.

As Aang was dragged away, he caught Katara's eyes. Katara felt like she was melting into a big slimy pile of nasty goo. She was a horrible person. Just look at those innocent brown eyes!

"And who is this?" the Fire Lord's voice, while still powerful seemed to have lost some of its force.

Katara whipped around to find all the eyes in the room focused on her. The Fire Lord was waiting for an answer. She glanced at Zuko and Iroh who both nodded, Iroh gesturing for her to bow with his hand at his side.

She bowed deeply, her neck bared. _If he wanted, he could break it right now._ When she rose, the Fire Lord was smiling in a strange way that frightened her. Katara didn't know what to say.

"Brother," Iroh stepped forward and addressed Ozai. "This is Prince Zuko's honored guest, Lady Katara of the Southern Water Tribe. She has been traveling with us since before we captured the Avatar."

The Fire Lord stepped forward and took Katara's hand in his massive one. She couldn't help shivering but she didn't think he noticed. He was looking into her eyes in such a way that made her want to cry.

"It is a pleasure to make you acquaintance, Lady Katara," he said, bowing slightly.

_What?_ Katara asked herself frantically. _Why did he bow to me? Does he think I'm important? What will he do when he finds out I'm just pretending?_

"She is merely a friend of the Avatar's," Zhao spoke up angrily.

The Fire Lord straightened quickly and spun around, still not letting go of Katara's hand. "You will speak when spoken to, Zhao," he roared. "And not a moment sooner!"

Zhao bowed hurriedly and stepped back, hiding behind the girl. "Yes, my Lord. Of course. I sincerely apologize."

The Fire Lord returned to Katara, somewhat appeased. "We will have to make your stay very pleasant, shall we?" he said, smiling again. He gestured to a guard standing by the door. "Take the lady Katara to the Butterfly Room. We are sure you will find it pleasurable there."

He smiled into her eyes once more and finally let go of her hand to clap.

"This Court is over!" He called to the people standing there. "We are through with the day, and I must catch up with my son!"

He put his arm around Zuko and shook him. Zuko looked as though he had reached heaven.

Katara turned away and was led down many opulent halls to a beautiful room, filled with paintings of butterflies, and paper kites hanging from the ceiling and walls. The room was huge with much space and though there were many red and gold butterflies, there were also many blue, green, and purple butterflies. It was like an oasis of familiar colors in the red and gold palace.

It did suit her and she was pleased.

* * *

_But_, she thought, later that night while she was in her bed. _Why was he smiling like that at me? Why did he bow to me? Why was he so nice to me and why did he dismiss Zhao in favor of me?_

The thoughts worried her, and along with her guilt over Aang, she did not sleep well her first night in the palace.

* * *

**Wow, it's getting hard to think of things to say. Review and then read on!**


	17. Ugh, What A Biatch!

* * *

Katara woke up to a knocking at her door with puffy eyes and put a hand to her head. She pushed the heavy silk comforters off her legs and padded over to the large doors.

"Sleep well?" asked Iroh with a raised brow.

Katara waved her hand at him as she walked back to her bed and buried her face in her pillow.

Iroh walked through the door she left open and closed it behind him. He walked over to a short bench and sat down. "Perhaps you should get up, Lady Katara," he advised nonchalantly.

Katara secretly smiled into her pillow though she managed to look up and glare at him. It was nice to have a title in front of her name. Her name sounded nice with "Lady" in front of it.

She hefted herself up from the bed and padded over to the gigantic closet tucked into a wall. There her dresses hung in full display for her perusal. Servants must have rushed to shake them out and press them the night before while she was stuck in the Fire Court, introducing herself to the Fire Lord and worrying over Aang.

Iroh stepped up behind her and considered the gowns.

"Perhaps that one," he suggested. The gown was a deeper red with beautiful embroidery in silk threads of gold, dark grey and a darker, almost purple red. The collar and hems were the darker grey as opposed to gold in favor of Katara's darker skin. A pair of matching loose pants to be worn under the slitted skirt matched a pair of gold and red embroidered slippers.

Katara turned to him with a questioning eyebrow.

"It is very possible my brother will be calling on you today in some form or another," Iroh did not meet her look. "And it would be best for you to show your, erm… _appreciation_ for the Fire Nation. Yesterday you asserted yourself as a member of the Water Tribe, but today you will show your acceptance of the Fire Nation."

"But what if I don't accept the Fire Nation," Katara asked as she fingered the gorgeous gown.

"You accept Prince Zuko, do you not?" asked Iroh with a brow raised.

Katara didn't look at him. "Sometimes I feel like it would be almost impossible for me to leave with Aang – if a rescue were at all conceivable – but at other times I just want to jump out the window and fly away and never look back." Her hand tightened, crumpling the silk. "He makes me feel so conflicted!"

"He makes it like that, Katara, because he is, himself, conflicted."

"Really?" Katara said sarcastically. "And when does _that_ ever show? When he's tricking Aang into being captured by promising his friends' freedom and then keeping me anyway?"

"That is exactly the best example," Iroh settled his gaze on Katara and she fought the urge to look away by blinking. "His excuse for the action was reasonable, but I doubt if he had not enjoyed your… company, so much," Katara blushed at Iroh's blatant innuendo in choosing his words carefully. "I doubt he would have kept you on and not returned you immediately to your flying buffalo."

"Bison," Katara corrected without thinking. "And I don't see why… why he has to…" she struggled for words. "I don't know," Katara pulled her hand away from the dress skirt and lifted it down. "I don't know. I guess I'll wear this one."

Iroh nodded. "I'll allow for you to get changed in here while I sample our breakfast waiting outside."

Katara's stomach gurgled and she smiled. "I'll join you as quickly as possible."

* * *

Many minutes later, after Katara had finally finished figuring out the tricky and ornate buttons on the dress and slipped on the slightly uncomfortable shoes, she stepped out to her bedroom to find Iroh munching on toasted bread at a table that had been set up in the middle of the room. Exactly five servants were standing along the wall with impassive faces, waiting to serve.

As soon as she sat down, Katara was approached by one. Before Katara could open her mouth to ask the servant what she wished for, the woman grabbed Katara's hair and began pulling in back through an ivory-toothed comb.

Katara gasped with pain. "What is this?" she asked Iroh.

"She is doing your hair," Iroh said lightly. "Tea, my dear?"

"No."

Iroh took back the tea and began placing little treats on her plate as Katara gripped the arms of her chair in an effort not to be pulled back off it. "You are lucky, my dear," Iroh continued. "Ten years ago the style called for very intricate hairstyles involving wires and pomades and coloring dyes. Nowadays a more reasonable approach has taken to hairstyling and the simpler, the better. I suppose it is considered a more quiet elegance."

"No!" Katara swatted the servant's hands away as she reached for Katara's twin beads dangling strands of hair in front of her face.

"I have always been curious," Iroh admitted as he observed this. "Why you and the women of your tribe wear your hair in that style. It must be annoying to have two ropes of hair dangling in your eyes."

"It's a sign of adulthood," Katara blushed into her breakfast plate. She was loath to say that it was sign she had reached her womanhood in the form of regular monthlies. "I won't have them taken out."

The servant behind her looked to Iroh for instruction. Katara felt a little perturbed that the servant looked to _him_ and not her for instructions on styling _her_ hair. After all, she did spend nearly her entire life growing it.

Iroh nodded his acceptance of Katara's wishes. He understood perfectly what the young girl was speaking about and he didn't want to make her feel anymore uncomfortable than he knew the servants and fine clothing were making her feel. "I suppose you'll wish for your hair to be styled in the same braid?" he offered.

"Yes," she said gratefully. "If that's all right."

"It's fine, now have some breakfast."

Katara dug into her plate with vigor as the servant behind her dug into her hair. What with the stares from the servants, the strange new clothes and the woman attempting to scalp her from behind, Katara's first breakfast wasn't that pleasant.

* * *

Four hours had passed and Katara had roamed through the palace for two of them on her own after Iroh had excused himself for a tea he had scheduled with General Lee. He had invited Katara but she had declined in favor of getting more acquainted with her surroundings.

But now it was near lunch time and she was starved, not to mention the fact that she had yet to find a passageway to the dungeons and thus, Aang.

Her stomach gurgled more painfully this time as she turned a corner and began walking down a hallway.

_There are no guards anywhere!_ She passed through a pair of open doors into a dark, cherry wood hallway with large open windows, their wooden screens having been lifted up to allow the beautiful day inside. _You would think that the Fire Lord has many attempts against his life! You'd think he'd have more guards to keep him from getting killed by all the people who are upset by his trying to take over the world._

_Well, maybe,_ she thought as she turned yet another corner and passed a beautiful garden with a koi pond. _Maybe all those guards and walls and servants and taste-testers in the kitchens are enough to keep him safe._

She turned again and found herself in front of a pair of massive doors. These were not open, however, and were guarded by two men in full armor and spears. Katara slowed to a stop and was about to turn around when both men (as if sharing the same thought) slammed the butt of their spears against the ground at the same time. With no change of expression on either of their faces, the men turned to each other and ceremoniously opened the doors – one to each man – and stood at attention, as if waiting for Katara to walk through.

Katara stepped forward, looking to the men for a clue. Why had they done that? Was she supposed to have come this way?

The men said nothing until Katara was passing but one cleared his throat when she reached them. Katara stopped and looked at him.

Speaking in monotone and staring straight ahead, he said, "Down the hall, a right, a left and the last door at the end."

"Down the hall, a right, a left and the last door at the end?" Katara parroted.

"Down the hall, a right, a left and the last door at the end," he agreed.

"Okay," she said slowly and walked past him, repeating what he'd said. It was obviously instructions for her to get somewhere but she didn't know why or for what purpose. "Down the hall, a right, a left and the last door at the end."

Katara turned right at the first opportunity, then left and found herself in a rather short hallway with no doors on either side. _Well, at least there's nothing to confuse it with._

At the end of the hallway was yet _another_ pair of large doors, this time bearing a large, five-toed dragon in replication of the one that had hung in her room aboard Zuko's ship. It was a little intimidating. She pushed one of the doors open and walked through.

The room was a large hall. Though, while it was grand it was no where near the one she'd been in while Aang had been presented to the Fire Lord and the Fire Lord had acted so strangely to her. A long, low, wooden table ran the length of the hall, with enough room to seat ten people at its sides. Stools covered with gold embroidery sat on all sides except for a large throne-like chair at the end farthest from Katara.

It was down there that a young girl sat, her hand hovering above her plate, utensils in hand. She set it down and placed both hands in her lap. With a cheerful voice, she called out to Katara.

"Come, join me. There is space enough for both of us."

Katara walked down the table. As she got closer she recognized her from the night before. She was the girl on the dais with Zhao. Her hair was fastened in the simple knot it had been before, adorned with the same flame hair piece.

As Katara sat down on a cushion-covered seat next to her, Katara could see that the girl's smile and cheery voice did not extend to her eyes. In fact, closer up, her smile seemed a little sinister. It made Katara shudder, an action she barely managed to suppress.

Coupled with that and the fact that she had been so comfortable with such a horrible man as Zhao made Katara come to the point of distrusting her.

"So you are Katara, the Prince's pet," the girl's smile (almost a smirk) grew a little. "Oh, dear." She put a hand to her throat and rolled her eyes up to the ceiling, her smile vanishing. She was the picture of contriteness. "I didn't mean that, I'm so sorry. It was so rude of me. I hope you will forgive me."

It seemed sincere enough and Katara was about to forgive her when her hand stopped fluttering, her eyes came back down and the corners of her lips tugged upwards.

"I mean _Lady_ Katara."

The unspoken words, _the Prince's pet_, rang in the silence following those words, the insult burning on the little ember of truth buried in them.

For in a way, it was true. She was Zuko's pet. His little waterbender he could control with a few kisses and the opening of a fan. She would follow him into certain danger and pain for her best friend, Aang, only because he told her to.

It was obvious though, speaking with this girl Katara's own age, that Katara was not going to make friends simply because their long-exiled prince gave her a new name and commanded the people to respect her. Pretty names and clothes don't change others' minds.

"Who are-" Katara was about to demand the girl's name when she was interrupted.

"I understand you were once the Avatar's friend," the girl said smoothly. "It's all right, though. I completely understand. It must be such a wonder to you, to be seeing the magnificence of a culture when there's so little back at home."

_She doesn't even look away!_ Katara felt her fists curl in her lap. _She sits there and looks me brazenly in the eye while she slurs me to my face! But, I can't insult her. I would just be proving how little "culture" I have. _

But something made Katara think that if she were polite to this girl, it would only make the girl think she was weak. Katara couldn't think of what to do and after a small moment's silence, the girl continued.

"I, myself, no longer see the magnificence I was born into, sometimes." She waved her hand airily to demonstrate the room. "When I try to imagine what your home looks like, I am without ideas, I'm afraid. The accounts from our generals and admirals on your homeland simply prove that we are what the world needs." Her eyes narrowed in glee as her mouth curved. "Tell me, what was it like to live in the ground? I'm dying to know."

"I didn't live in the _ground_," Katara managed. "I lived in a house of ice."

"Ice?" The girl feigned surprise. "Well, _that_ must have been exciting. And cold. Who was warming your bed _there_?"

Katara was about the reply with a horribly brilliant retort when a door slammed.

Both girls turned to see Zuko striding towards them from a smaller door in the corner of the room behind the throne. The girl's eyes narrowed in displeasure at his loud entrance and Katara began blushing. Did he hear what the girl had said?

"That is enough, Azula," Zuko stood and glared at the girl, his voice icy. "You can go now."

The girl rose and gave a short bow. "If that's your _pleasure_, your Royal Highness. That does seem to be what you are doing nowadays – taking your pleasure from wherever it comes."

"It is my pleasure that you be silent and _leave,_" Zuko menaced.

The girl departed, her soft slippers smacking lightly against the ground angrily.

Once she had gone and the door had closed behind her, Zuko sat down across from Katara. He promptly began moving food onto his plate with his chopsticks.

"Usually we have servants for this ort of thing," Zuko spoke, gesturing with his chopsticks to indicate his serving himself. "But whenever Father isn't present, my sister and I prefer to serve ourselves."

"Will I _meet_ your sister?" Katara asked a little angrily. She had forgotten that Zuko even had a sister and the reminder only made her temper worse. She was galled that he hadn't thought to even mention what that girl had been saying. She understood he would never apologize (why would _Zuko_ apologize for something someone else did, when he never apologized for what he did himself?) but she thought he might mention it, tell her to forget about it, it wasn't worth agonizing over. He could promise to at least _try_ and stop the rumors that were obviously spreading fast.

Zuko stopped and raised an eyebrow at Katara. "You've already met her."

"I have?" Katara asked confused. Her anger was forgotten for a moment. When had she met anyone?

"I'm…" Zuko cleared his throat and rolled his eyes, but still sounded sincere when he continued. "I'm sorry for the way she acted. Azula was always a bit of a brat and she never liked me."

"Azula?" Katara asked. _Wait a minute, what's going on?_ "That girl? The one that just left? She's your sister?"

"Yes," Zuko smiled bitterly, almost a smirk, and Katara saw it.

The girl's smirk was so much like Zuko's own. Her eyes were like his too, so sharp when they were focused on her. Maybe it was because Zuko seemed to avoid looking at people in the eye while the girl seemed to thrive on eye contact, but Katara hadn't seen it.

Katara blanched mentally. Seeing Zuko's sister – a girl her own age – made him seem older somehow. Not that she'd been kissed by someone in their twenties or something like that, but it made him seem more responsible. Like he had more things weighting on his existence than he had before.

It also made her think of her brother.

Katara turned back to her empty plate. Her hands were folded on her lap and she was lost in thought about all that had happened. Sokka and Elsie, Aang and his capture.

"Eat, Katara."

Katara looked up as a huge pile of steaming noodles plopped onto her plate, startling her out of meditation. The jolting feeling and his brusque way of speaking sparked Katara's anger. (She was always so much angrier around him.)

"Just because you're a prince, doesn't mean you can boss me around," she snarled at him.

For a moment, Zuko looked surprised, but it slipped off his face and was replaced by the cool look. "I'm the Crown Prince, actually. I will inherit the throne, you know."

Katara jumped up and started walking for the doors.

"Fine!" she snapped as she stalked away. "I don't need this. I don't need you and your attitude."

"_My_ attitude?" Zuko jumped up and held an arm out in front of Katara. "I was only trying to be polite. _You_ were the one with an attitude."

"Ordering people around isn't polite, Zuko," Katara glared up at him. "Maybe I'm just a water tribe _peasant_," She spat the word. "But I have feelings, and you and your stupid sister hurt them."

Gods, she couldn't _believe_ she was admitting this! Tears streaming down her cheeks, Katara knew that it wasn't Zuko, really that had made her feel bad; it was Azula and her betrayal to Aang.

But she decided to blame him anyway.

"Wait a minute, Katara." Zuko grabbed Katara's arms as she circumspect his and turned her around. He bent a little looked into her face. Her cheeks were wet and she refused to look at him. "Katara, I'm sorry."

She still refused to look at him.

"What do you expect!" he asked angrily. "I said I was sorry!"

She shook her head and Zuko resisted the urge to shake her.

"Well, what is it then? You have to tell me. I can't fix it if you don't tell me."

She looked at him. He felt a mixture of relief at her gesture and apprehension at what she was going to say. What she was going to accuse him of doing.

"You _can't_ fix it," she said sadly. "It's too late."

Zuko's heart jumped a beat.

"I betrayed him, Zuko," she shook her head, her eyes never leaving his. He felt like his gaze was trapped by her own. "He was my best friend and I practically fed him to the lions." She chuckled weakly. "To the Dragons."

Zuko reached up and wiped a thumb across her cheek, secretly relieved and hating himself for it. She cried harder and he pulled her against him.

He couldn't imagine what she must be feeling. Maybe it would be like if he had betrayed Uncle to the earthbenders who had captured him that one time, around the winter solstice. No. Zuko had gone after Uncle. He hadn't allowed him to be captured and tortured. He had even given up chasing after the Avatar while he…

Oh. What if he _hadn't_ saved Uncle, though? What if he had failed? That pain and anger and guilt must be what Katara was feeling. Anger at him for capturing the Avatar, but also anger and guilt for herself, for not doing all she could to protect him.

Well, what should he do? Encourage her? Tell her to not give up – there must be _some_ way to save her friend? That'd be ridiculous; he'd be encouraging her to steal a prisoner that _he_ captured!

Katara groaned into Zuko's shoulder. She didn't really want to fight him. He was her only friend here, besides Iroh.

Wrapping her arms around his waist she hugged him tighter. She just really wanted a hug. It didn't matter that he had captured her best friend and condemned him to a life-time of misery – she just wanted to feel someone's arms around her and feel comforted by their nearness.

Zuko was a little surprised when Katara moaned and wrapped her arms around him, but he tried to step up to the challenge. Katara was the only person he'd ever really hugged. That he could remember.

He moved his arms and placed them around her shoulders, and tucked her head under his chin.

_Hmm. This is nice._ He looked out over her head. _We should do this more often. I think it makes her feel better._

Katara did feel better. The calmness that comes after a good cry swept over her and she felt sleepy. His arms were so strong and his chest so firm. She could actually feel it! It was there, under the fabric of his robes. No armor today.

She smiled into the dip of his shoulder and chest. He was so solid, so warm. It was like the best blanket ever, covering her up, protecting her from everything. She never wanted to leave.

"Making friends, Zuko?"

Zuko whirled around and Katara stepped back, away from his arms, blushing furiously. She couldn't believe she'd been caught by _anybody_, hugging the Fire Prince. _He_ couldn't believe he'd been caught by _him_ of all people, hugging the Water Lady.

Lord Ozai (whether fortunately or unfortunately is your choice as the reader) was such a strange man that it was impossible to decipher what he was thinking as he stood with his arms crossed in _his_ dining hall and watched his son molest _his_ guest. All we know is that displeasure colored his every word.

"Father," Zuko bowed quickly and deeply, his cheeks pinking just the slightest. Katara followed suit, her cheeks much darker, but a more pleasant maroon color that went well with her skin.

"Zuko." He did not say anything else. He barely acknowledged Katara's presence except for a brief nod in her direction when she came up from her bow. There was no telling what the man was thinking or how he was going to react. Both of the teenagers were frightened, and both knew the consequences of the Fire Lord's temper, even if one of them might not understand it as completely as the other.

"Zuko, you will leave while I speak to the Lady Katara."

His tone broached no comment or argument and he received none. Though Zuko's eyes flickered between Katara and the Fire Lord's face, he made no noticeable movements other than those to vacate the room. We do know (despite how little we know of the Fire Lord) that the Fire Lord was pleased to note how well-broken in his son was.

Once Zuko had left, the Fire Lord sighed. "Come, Lady Katara," he spoke as he sat in his throne-like chair at the head of the table. "You must sit with me while I discuss with you."

It was funny how every request he made was actually a demand. It reminded Katara of Sokka, except more elegant in a rougher way. How she was to describe it any better than that, she couldn't figure.

"My son, Lady," the Fire Lord said after some time while Katara sat with her hands in her lap, trying not to tap her slippered feet anxiously against the marble floor. "He is… a user of people." The Fire Lord smiled at Katara. Katara did not smile back but only managed a sort of grimace. "He is much like his father, in that respect, how ever much I dislike it."

He smiled and spread his hands to show that while he might be a user, he didn't like it and was trying to reform his ways.

Yeah right.

Katara nodded, though, and let him think her acquiescing.

"You must be wary of him, Lady," the Fire Lord went on. His eyes were boring in Katara's. He sat on his throne, leaning forward, his forearms resting heavily on the table, his golden eyes bearing down on hers in a manner most unsettling. She could see the outline of every muscle in his body, the power of the strength of his arms and chest. Katara could tell that despite the man's years, he was strong and virile.

Ozai smiled inside his head as he noticed the lady's eyes' on his body.

The Fire Lord sat back, his muscles bunching and relaxing with the movement, and Katara's eyes snapped up back to his again. She blushed uncontrollably – not because she was thinking of what a fine specimen he was, but because her thoughts had then turned from him to his son.

His son and her and what the Fire Lord had interrupted.

Lord Ozai cocked his head to the side and smiled slightly. "I understand what attraction a boy like him could hold for you, my dear." The words ran over Katara's face and back like slick oil. "You must be careful. I only say this for your own benefit. A lady such as yourself should be careful of where she places her affections. A boy might not be so worthy of them, so worthy of you –" his smile widened just the littlest bit, but Katara saw it. "– a man of greater proportions might be better suited to your needs."

Katara just barely kept herself from recoiling in horror. A _man_ of greater _proportions_? Surely he wasn't suggesting… Lord Ozai was a man and larger than Zuko…

Oh gods! Katara felt like retching. Larger muscles! Larger _muscles_! Not… other potentially larger things. Oh gods! She couldn't believe she was even _thinking_ about that – about the Fire Lord's…

"Yes!" Katara shouted before her mind could take her to places she didn't want to be. "I mean, of course," she demurred, lowering her voice to more of a purr and fighting to keep the shock and disgust from her voice. "You are so right, My Lord. I will be more arduous in finding a worthy person in whom to place my affections. Thank you."

Katara looked down and to her right, a pose Iroh had demonstrated to her as being one attractive enough but not too obvious to help her get out of tricky situations. While Katara had not been convinced while he had been showing it to her (a short old man with a beard does not usually come across as daintily kittenish) it was obviously working now because Lord Ozai waved a large hand.

"You may leave now, Lady Katara," he said, looking across the table at the food there. "I must eat my lunch and you will surely have more interesting things to do other than watch me."

Katara stood and bowed, backing out of the room until she reached the door as Iroh told her to do when in the singular presence of the Fire Lord, and left. As she hurried down the hall, she could hear the roar of his voice and his fire as he called for a servant to serve him. Katara shuddered.

As she was rounding a corner, rushing to get away from the creepy man she had left in the other room, and perhaps going to scrub every inch of her flesh, Katara bumped into someone and jumped a mile out of her skin.

The someone grabbed her forearms to steady her and she placed her hands on his biceps.

"Are you all right? Did he hurt you? Was he angry? Are you okay, Katara?"

Katara looked up, a wave of relief flooding her and driving away all the tension in her shoulders and neck.

"Oh thank gods, Zuko," Katara leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his neck. Surprised, Zuko was stiff, his hands held away from her back until he recognized the pose and laid them gently in the smooth curve of her back. "I was so worried it was somebody else."

"Who?" demanded Zuko. Who did she fear?

"Anybody," Katara took a deep, steadying breath of him. He smelt so good. "I just didn't want it to be anybody but you." Zuko smiled. "Or Iroh."

Zuko frowned. Iroh? How could she even _think_ to put them in the same category as Iroh? She wasn't kissing Iroh.

Or was she? Gah! No bad thoughts, no bad thoughts, no bad thoughts…

"Well, it's just me," Zuko said, stating the obvious. He had no clue what she wanted, but that seemed fine. She didn't laugh or pull away, at least. "What did he want?" he murmured, breathing in her hair.

"I don't know," Katara shuddered. "He was warning me against you – saying you're a "user of people" but he is too. I can feel it. He wants something from me, but I don't know what that is."

Zuko thought he knew. But he wasn't going to tell Katara. No, he most definitely would not.

* * *

**This is a long chapter but not too many pagebreaks! Review!**


	18. Dreaming of You

Anita: oh, I am so so so so sorry for not updating.I was actually going to update _last_ Staurday (back in October) but I forgot and then on Sunday my internet completely crashed until, like, three days ago. I logged in on Saturday and started screaming at my computer (You! You stupid...! Youuuuuuuu/hysterical sobbing/) so not many updates...

But here it is, finally, a very very very short chapter:

* * *

Katara was sitting in a lovely garden, sakura blossoms falling all around her like a gentle, soft rain. The bench she was sitting on was cool under her regular blue tunic. Laughing she kicked her feet up, her hands clutching the side of the bench to keep balance.

Snow flew up around her face, cold, but pleasant. A sakura blossom landed on her upturned face and melted, changing to snow somehow without ever losing the light pink edges or soft, velvety feel.

It occurred to Katara she might be having a dream.

Digging her feet under the pink-tinted snow gathered on the ground, Katara prepared to kick up more, but a flash of red on the path ahead made her pause.

Looking down the path, Katara squinted, trying to see what had caused the red in her lovely world of white, pink and grey-green. Nothing was there, so Katara bent over to pick up some snow in her hand.

A flash of red, closer this time, pulled at the corners of her eyes and Katara jerked up. A pile of snow refused to melt in her unclenched hand.

Who was that? _What_ was that? Was there an animal in her garden? Was there a pred-

A man in red armor popped up from the ground directly in front of Katara, growing taller as if a daisy from a spring snow.

"Zuko," said Katara, surprised. "Look, my snow turned into a bunny…"

For indeed, it had. A small bunny with fluffy white fur, a pink nose and magenta-tipped ears sniffed at Zuko and jumped from Katara's palm. She watched it dart down the path, blending with the snow.

"Oh, you made my bunny run away," Katara said sadly. "Now it's using camouflage. I'll never find it."

"I'll be your bunny, Katara!" Zuko exclaimed, bending down on one knee. "I'll be your bunny forever!"

"You can't be my bunny," Katara said seriously. "You're too big."

"Can I be your sunflower?"

"Sure," Katara shrugged. "It doesn't seem too small to me. Though sunflowers aren't purple."

"Good. I hate purple."

Katara giggled. She leaned forward and grabbed Zuko in a hug.

"Whoa! Careful!" Zuko called out, holding his hands up. "You're crushing my petals!"

Katara pulled away, sorry. "I'm sorry," she said. She fingered their waxy greenness, feeling the veins running down each leaf. "You're just so pretty."

"I know," Zuko agreed. "But you have to be careful. I'm a user of people."

"Okay," Katara said.

"I'm serious, Katara," he said seriously. "I'm no bunny."

"I know," Katara nodded. "You're a purple sunflower."

"No, I'm not – I hate purple."

"Then I'll just have to cut off your petals." Katara stood up, a large pair of shears in her hands. She reached forward and snapped. Large purple petals fell to the ground slowly, resting like curved blankets against the snow.

"Thank you, Katara," Zuko said when she was finished. He stood proudly, his hands on his hips as he admired his petal-less reflection in Katara's eyes. "I look much better. Now kiss me."

"Okay."

Katara walked forward and put her mouth to his. Zuko's arms worked around her waist and he pulled her closer. She broke away and frowned up at him.

"Zuko! You can't do that – you're naked!"

"What did you expect?" Zuko asked her, one of his brows was raised. His scar was gone. "You cut off my purple petals."

"True…" Katara looked down at the petals around them.

"So now you have to kiss me."

"Okay."

So Katara kissed him and it was good.

* * *

Ani: I would totally LOVE to film this scene. It would look so cool, like when Katara's talking to Zuko and he's like, "No, I hate the color purple, I'm not a purple sunflower." I would have his face filling the screen and then when he stopped saying that, I'd pull out and we would see him suddenly dressed like a flower. And then a close-up of Katara's upper torso and face and then she says she'll cut his petals off and then zoom out and suddenly she has the shears. I'd go mad directing the shots - it would be like a wonderful dream. (No pun intended.)

I keep drawing little sketches of Elsie now and when she... hmm. Well, I don't want to give away what Elsie does...

(smiling)


	19. Visiting Hours Are Now Over

Anita: I am so so so so sorry about not updating. (I started my senior project and it's a manga! It's going to be so cool!)

Avatar? Me? Please... it'd be so much better if _I_ was writing it.

* * *

Katara jerked awake, her face flushed with embarrassment and… well, other stuff too, but Katara decided to focus on the embarrassment bit.

She flopped back against her pillow and sighed. The morning light of the pre-dawn was filtering through the intricate wooden lace-work of her shutters. It fell in spots across her face and bed clothes.

After Zuko and Katara had escaped from the Fire Lord and discussed what he had said to Katara, she had broken away, fussing with her dress andavoiding his eyes. She'd turned and started walking down the hallway. She had expected Zuko to follow her and he had. Her instinct had been to grab his hand, lace her fingers through his and hold on tight, but she felt that wouldn't be appreciated. He did, after all, have a reputation as the Crown Prince of the Fire Nation to maintain. And she had a reputation as a young girl with no family to speak of to maintain.

He had walked her back to her room where she'd paused in front of her door. Her hand was on the handle but she couldn't bring herself to open the door. Turning with a new found assertiveness, she'd asked Zuko if he might show her a part of this infernal palace that _wasn't_ red or gold or some variation of that.

Zuko had thought for a moment, a crease forming between his eyebrows as he thought. But then, (just as soon as Katara thought he would refuse and insist she return to her room) he had agreed.

They had then walked down the hall and down stairs and more halls and more stairs until the brightness and impressive decors of the higher levels faded away and the halls were merely brown and no carpets cushioned their steps. Katara had frowned, thinking this was what he thought she meant.

But then he'd brought her to the end of a small, dark hallway, where no lanterns lighted the window-less way, and opened the door at the end.

They had stepped into light. Bright and shining off green leaves and softly colored flowers. The small door had been hidden behind a curtain of ivy, like a secret cave behind a waterfall of green. There had been no stones or path, so they'd crossed the grass, crunching healthily beneath Zuko's boots and softly beneath Katara's slippers.

A somewhat wide path had appeared, grey stones that fit together in a lucky randomness that seemed too well planned. But it was good, because trees had shaded over the walkway, grasses grew plentiful and flowers in the softest loveliest colors that made you think if you touched them they'd be like cloud-spun cotton. Soft purples and pinks and blues, trimmed with bright green made everything in Katara's heart lighten.

Zuko had taken Katara's hand and placed it in the crook of his arm, his hand resting over hers to keep it in place. A rush of warmth had flooded Katara's body starting at her forehead and flowing to her toes.

After a while, moments passing in silence that wasn't awkward (it was just words weren't as necessary as they usually were), Katara plucked up her nerves and slipped her fingers between his covering her hand. He tried to hide it, but she noticed. She had noticed his smile.

From the angle she had been at, she couldn't see his scar. All she could see was his handsome face. It was so breathtaking, just how pretty this boy was – how handsome he could be even with his scar, when he wasn't distorted with anger or bitterness. She would almost have said it was because of his return to his homeland after nearly three years that had caused his lightness, but she knew, somehow, that wasn't true.

That was when it had struck her – when she had realized her full potential and the possible power and sway she could have over him if she managed it just right. If she just used enough of her influence, not enough to corrupt their relationship because, honestly, she really liked him a lot. More than she had Jet, anyway.

But it was that moment she had realized that he liked her. More than she had liked Jet and quite possibly more than she liked him, if only because she knew he was the reason Aang was captive and she was basically a prisoner. (Though if all that weren't true, if she weren't frightened for her friend if she left…)

"Zuko," she practically whispered the word, not because she was using her womanly influences but because she just couldn't find her voice so easily while her fingers were lost in the lines of his. "Please…"

_Gods, why was this so hard?_

"Katara?" Zuko had turned his face to see her and his scar had loomed into sight. Katara's eyes had flickered towards it but she was immediately drawn back to his eyes. It was like he had thrown little invisible fishing hooks and grappled onto her lids, forcing her to never look away.

"Is it all right… Would it be okay…" Katara had taken a deep breath. "Would it be okay if I… if I visited Aang?"

"Aang?" Zuko's face had shown his confusion.

"Aang." Katara had said firmly. She was not going to call him "The Avatar" because she needed Zuko to realize that Aang was a human. He was a little boy, four years younger than him – not an ancient, century-old power. (Well, he was that too but it wasn't the point.)

Zuko's face had changed emotions so rapidly that Katara had difficulty keeping up. First he had been confused, then he'd recognized the name, then he'd been confused, then angry, then frustrated and then he sort of just had… given in. He sighed and turned his face away again.

"Fine," he'd said softly, not looking at her. Katara had the horrible sinking feeling he was disappointed in her. "But you'll have to wait until tomorrow. I won't be able to get to him in only a few hours. This'll take work and influence," He'd turned his face and looked her in the eye and Katara suspected if he hadn't been afraid of letting her go because she might run to her friend, she thought he might have wagged his finger. "But you'll remember this. You'll owe me."

Katara nodded. She _had_ to see Aang.

"And I won't forget."

The present Katara sitting in bed, looking at the light shining on her silk bedspread, sighed. It had basically ruined the rest of their walk, her asking him for the favor. She almost regretted it.

Almost.

Katara leapt up and ran for her closet. She grabbed her bluest, most Water Tribe-like dress and put it on, hurrying to brush out her hair and re-braid it.

Katara slipped through the crack she opened in her door and hurried down the marble hallway, her slippered feet pattering near silent on the glossy floor. She hurried until she reached the large doors where the two guards were standing guard over the Royal Suites. Zuko had explained how she had been invited to eat in the Royal Family's private dining hall and that Zuko's own set of rooms (along with Zula's and his father's) were behind those doors. The guards, he'd said, should recognize her and let her pass.

And they did, with nary a comment.

Katara followed the directions Zuko had made her memorize before letting her to herself in her rooms the day before. She managed to find a door in the exact spot where she was expecting and knocked. It had been curious how Zuko had suddenly stopped Katara from entering her rooms, holding her back with a hand. How he had insisted on her knowing the quickest route to his rooms, how he had assured her she could come to him for any problems, any issues that came up that might require his help.

The room behind the door, however, sounded silent and so Katara knocked again.

Finally, there was a rustling behind the door and it was opened by a bleary-eyed Zuko in grey silk drawstring pants and an open grey silk shirt.

"What is it, Katara?" he asked, rubbing his eye with a fist and yawning.

"We're going to visit Aang, aren't we?" Katara asked anxiously. She was wringing her hands and peering up at him in the most beseeching manner. _No_, Zuko thought. _She wasn't playing coy today_.

"Yeah," Zuko spoke as if he were talking to an idiot. "But not until later. After I've finished sleeping." And he made like he was going to shut the door.

Katara stopped him, though. "Wait!" she cried desperately. "You said we'd do it first thing in the morning and that you woke up early! You can't do this, Zuko, please. Please let me see him. Please."

Zuko sighed and rolled his eyes. "Fine, let me get dressed."

"Okay," Katara nodded, looking around the hallway. "I'll wait here, then."

"No," Zuko said slowly. With one arm he pushed the door open further and Katara could see his bed and (closed) window. "You're not waiting in the hallway, Katara. You're coming in."

"No… that's all right," Katara said with a fake smile. "I'll just wait here if that's all right with you."

"It's not. Come in or we won't go at all."

"Jerk," Katara muttered under breath as she bent her head, passing under his arm. Surprisingly, Zuko found himself amused, not insulted, and his mood changed from sleepy and annoyed to amused and cheerful.

* * *

Katara sat on Zuko's bed while he changed into clothes appropriate for visiting honored prisoners. His entire room was grey, like his pants. But instead of giving the impression of steel and iron, it was warmer, blending darks with lights and touches of darker reds around, and absolutely no gold at all. Katara was heartily sick of gold.

Zuko walked back in, dressed in his armor once again. He raised an eyebrow at her as if to ask why she was still sitting. As Katara got up and walked through the door he held open for her, she rethought her previous thought.

_Maybe not _all_ gold.

* * *

_

The dungeons were a dank place and it was only through a certain amount of flattery, bullying and money that they got past the tired guard standing in front of the row of cells that Aang was being kept in. It was the money that Zuko had needed the day to get. He didn't want Katara knowing he still had none of his own, because he'd been forced to ask Uncle for some.

No one was allowed in to see the Avatar unless they were bringing him food and it was a young servant boy who did that, wearing nothing at all that could possibly be used as a weapon or a tool for escape. In fact, the poor thing was forced to strip to his loose pants, wearing no shirt or shoes or anything else, to visit the Avatar.

Katara and Zuko walked down the long hall, torches in brackets lighting every ten feet or so.

More and more cells kept passing. None of them had anyone in them and Katara began wringing her hands once more. They were starting to burn.

Finally, she lost it. She broke into a steady trot, picking up speed as she saw the next and the next and the next cell empty. Aang was no where to be seen and more and more empty cells were passing. She just knew she was going to have nightmares about this.

Ah! There!

Katara stopped and backtracked, finding the orange and red monk suit she knew so well. Grabbing the bars and falling to her knees on the hard stone floor (bruising them considerably) she looked at the huddled figure.

"I'm not hungry," it croaked.

"Aang," she said, her voice sounding breathy not at all her own.

Aang looked up, his grey eyes lacking their usual silvery hue. A whimper escaped from Katara. She reached a hand through (panicking slightly as she did this, worrying he wouldn't accept it) but there was no hesitation, no passing look of disgust in Aang's face and he took it.

Katara let out a sigh of relief and laughed, pulling her to him and hugging him through the bars.

Zuko hung back. There was so much emotion in this scene; it rubbed him raw. If he didn't know Katara couldn't _possibly_ have feelings for this twelve-year-old boy, he'd be jealous. In fact, he as a little, but not as much as if he thought she might love him like she loved…

Him? Yeah. She loved _him_ – Zuko. He knew it in a way that spoke deeper than his bones. At first (yesterday when she had tried to manipulate him) he had worried she'd had more power over him, that maybe he loved her more than she loved him. But he knew now that wasn't true. She might think she didn't love him as much but he knew, and that was what was important.

"Aang," Katara breathed into Aang's bony shoulder. "I'm so sorry… so sorry."

"I know, Katara," Aang said back, his eyes staring straight ahead. Katara looked so _nice._ At least she wasn't being abused. "But it's not your fault. It really isn't. How could you have stopped him? How could you have gotten away?"

Katara pulled back, guilt lining every curve of her face. "I could have," she said, not looking him in the eye. "I could have left – with Haru. He found me in a village while we were buying…" Katara waved a hand at her dress to show she meant her new wardrobe. "My guards were relaxed and he pulled me into a shop and… and he offered to let me escape. Because he saw Zuko and he knew I was captured. He even offered to stage a rescue for you," Katara's eyes were brimming with tears and she forced a small laugh. Aang's face was stoic, however, and it died quickly. "He's grown really brave since you saw him last, Aang. He's grown so much stronger. But… but Zuko found us and, and he sent Haru on his way and the only reason he didn't kill Haru is because I asked him not to and then he brought me back to the ship and I didn't mean to – to give up so easily, I should have, I should have left with him but I didn't know what to do – I told him no! I _told him no!_" Katara's chest heaved and she gripped the bars of Aang's cage until her knuckles turned white. "I could have left – you could have escaped without having to worry about me – and I said no."

Zuko knew why and he thought the Avatar suspected the reason, but he said nothing. He just kept his triumph to himself.

"No," Aang said after a while, his face thoughtful. He shook his head. "No, you couldn't have. Because I wouldn't have known you left. Zuko wouldn't have told me – I would have just tried to break free."

"But he said," Katara gasped the words, her sobs of relief and guilt racking through her body. "He said he could have gotten you a message – he said he had money."

"To bribe a guy?" Aang asked incredulously. "Haru underestimated the sway of money. If he'd had walked up to any Fire nation guard, they'd have taken the money and told Zuko you'd escaped, anyway."

Zuko nodded in agreement, proud of his guards' loyalty to him.

"No, Katara," Aang continued. "You did the right thing. The important thing is I have a friend who _isn't_ in jail right now and isn't lost somewhere on a bison. I need you here, Katara, nearby. I don't need you running around somewhere with Haru."

Katara smiled and laughed even while her cheeks were steadily running with wetness. "Thanks, Aang."

"It's the truth, Katara," Aang reached forwards and grabbed Katara's hands, wrapping his own over hers. "I need you here. You did right."

"Still… thanks." Katara reached forward and hugged Aang again and this time he leaned into it, closing his eyes like Katara did and appreciated it.

They stayed like that for a long time, until Katara's eyes ran out of water and Aang felt her sobs subside.

"So, how are they treating you?" Katara asked, reaching up with the back of her hands and wiping wetness away. Her cheeks still shined with it.

"Oh, same old, same old," Aang said. He waved his hand airily."You get captured, thrown in a jail cell, tied up -it's all very routine."

Zuko snorted and Katara turned to look at him.

"Who's there, Katara?" Aang asked, standing up. He tried to look around the bars but his (rather large) head didn't fit through themand he couldn't see Zuko at his angle.

"Me, Avatar," Zuko stepped forward. "Surprised?"

"Not really," Aang shrugged nonchalantly. "Surprised to find someone standing there when I thought it was just Katara and me, but then I was surprised you'd let her walk down here alone."

"Couldn't have you escaping now, could we?" Zuko taunted.

"Stop it," Katara said to Zuko, rolling her eyes. "He's twelve. You're sixteen. Get over it."

Zuko looked shocked beyond words but Aang stuck his tongue out at him.

"Why you little…" he stepped forward his outstretched fist bursting into flame.

"Stop!" Katara stepped in front of Zuko and held her arms out behind her, protecting Aang as much as she possibly could. "This is so stupid! Do you get it? Don't you get it, Zuko? You've won! Aang's not going anywhere! He's not going to fly off and leave you stuck here with me and Zula and your dad. So just stop it and leave him alone. It's bad enough without you making things worse. You've won."

Why didn't he feel like he won, then? Zuko lowered his arm, extinguishing the flames.

"Fine." He said, turning around. "Let's go, then. I don't want to be down here anymore."

Katara clenched and unclenched her fists, glaring at his back. Moments passed, taut with tension. Zuko turned his upper body, arms crossed.

"Well?" he asked snidely. "Are you going to get on with your good-byes? You can see him later."

Katara said nothing, just turned around and kissed Aang on the cheek. "Bye, Aang," she said softly, her anger leaving for just a second as she looked at her young friend. "I'll be back soon. Don't worry."

"I won't, Katara," he promised, a real smile shining through the bars. It was amazing how he could still be in such a good mood after everything. Katara could barely keep her temper.

Though that might be due to a certain firebender who will remain nameless but who we will call Puko, just for the readers' sake.

Katara marched right past Puko and out the guarded door and jogged up the stairs, not stopping until she didn't know where to go, and she still didn't talk to him as he led her back to her rooms.

* * *

Anita: Well, here you are my fellow lovely Avatards. (To steal a name that - is it Isaia? - uses. Well, it's either her or Booter-Freak on Deviant Art who have these cartoons about Avatards and their obsession with Avatar. But you should Google both their names and Deviant Art and check their stuff out - it's so hilarious!)

But anyway...

Agh! New Episode! Zuko! (squeak!) And Jun! What was with Iroh and Jun! huh! Isn't he just the creepiest old guy you've ever met! I love 'im!

Katara: Oh, how sweet of Zuko! Will you give him a kiss for me the next time you see him?

Couldn't you just see that? Aang, like, flipping over Zuko and giving him a peck on the cheek and being like: That's from Katara. Zuko would just be like: Ew. Gross.

Gobble gobble gobble li'l Sokka!

Oh yeah, and Jun being all: Ha! Your girlfriend run away? Yesssssss!


	20. Chapter 20

Anita: oh my god... I am so sorry... I'm really really sorry... I throw myself upon the alter of your mercy! I"M SO SORRY!

oh god, i feel so bad. I hate it when I'm reading stories and the author just quits writing the story and to be honest, I've never finished a story before (ahh!) but this is the first one I've gotten this far. (oh, if you don't count the one short story HP I wrote. But that doesn't really count at all.)

I'm so sorry, Reader-sama (bows)! So sorry!

So here it is: The next chapter of Purpose, my Avatar fic. (approx: 1,323 words)

* * *

"This isn't the way back to my rooms."

Katara finally decided to speak up. She had been refusing to talk to Zuko (calling him Puko in her head) as he led her down corridors. But after it had become blatantly obvious this wasn't the route he'd take when he'd brought her to Aang, she'd been forced to bring it to his attention that she was silent – not non-existent.

But Puko said nothing, continuing to walk quickly and Katara was forced to follow him. _Fine_, she fumed. _If he's not going to say anything, then I won't either._

When they reached the guarded double doors, Katara realized where they were going.

"I want to go to _my_ rooms," she reiterated. Perhaps he didn't understand through that thick, baboon, annoying, stupid-head skull?

Zuko ignored her.

"Fine," she said, overly sweet. "I'll just go back on my own. I know the way from here."

With a flap of her skirt, she turned around and began walking back to her rooms. But as she took her third step away, she felt strong arms clamp around her waist. Katara leaned forward, her mouth opened in an "O" and grabbed at the forearms. She was lifted into the air and thrown over Puko's shoulder.

Nodding to the guards (who didn't show any surprise or shock or emotion on their faces' at their prince's behavior – they were _so _much better trained than Uncle's guards) Zuko walked through the double doors and down the hall to his room. When he got there, he leaned to one side as he freed a hand to turn the handle.

When he got into the room, he put Katara down and immediately grabbed her wrists to keep her from scratching his eyes out.

"What-?" Katara demanded angrily, opening her mouth to reveal her pink mouth and red tongue.

Zuko pulled her forward, using her wrists and brought her up against his body. He could feel her breasts against his chest and it felt good.

"No, Zuko," Katara squirmed against him, struggling to pull away. But she wasn't strong enough and her squirming felt good. He could have her squirming for another reason and it would feel just as good. "I don't want to do this – I don't want you to just kiss me and-"

But she didn't finish because Zuko leaned down and placed his mouth over hers. She kept her lips tight and in a line. Zuko struggled to keep from smiling and ruining the mood. He worked his lips over hers, kissing light kisses over hers, slowly coaxing her to release, to let go, to kiss him back.

Katara gave a groan that seemed to be half annoyed and half pleased. When Zuko (not Puko for now, I suppose) pushed against her legs and lower stomach with his thighs, she moved back. He pushed again and she stepped back again.

Giving a gasp of surprise, both her mouth and her eyes widening, Katara fell back onto Zuko's grey bed.

Zuko landed on top of her, heavy and almost knocked her breath completely out of her. He took advantage of her mouth opened from surprise and licked her bottom lip and then nibbling it. He never let go of her wrists. She squirmed under him some more, but in this position it was much more powerful for him and he let her continue with more pleasure than before.

He broke free of her mouth where Katara had begun kissing him back – the squirming was fun for her too – and began licking and nipping her neck.

"Zuko…" she struggled to say.

"Katara," Zuko smiled as he pressed his lips into her neck. She could feel his smile and it made her smile.

"The armor," she ran her fingers over it. "It's too heavy."

Zuko sat back, his legs straddling either of Katara's and began undoing the straps. Katara's glance darted to where he was sitting on her upper thighs, almost… but she looked back up to his face, her cheeks burning even more. Zuko saw this and gave a smirk that was almost a smile and completely beguiling.

_His chest_, she thought, just managing a coherent thought. _Just focus on his chest._

So while her eyes watched his chest, and her mind imagined it with no shirt on, Zuko pulled the last of the armor off and leaned back down, balancing on his elbows. His fingers played with the end of Katara's braid but Katara could feel it tugging gently and sensuously at her scalp. It sent shivers down her spine, which Zuko felt, and he smiled.

"Tell me you love me," he said, kissing her neck. He pulled back up to see her face.

"I love you," she told him.

"I know," he smirked.

Katara rolled her eyes. "That's not what you're supposed to say, Zuko."

"Oh, really?" Zuko asked. "And what am I supposed to say?"

"You're supposed to say you love me – if you do," she rushed to say. She didn't want him to say it if he didn't mean it.

"But you already know that," he said, leaning down to sniff the hair pulling at the nape of her neck. Katara closed her eyes as the sensuous feeling of his nose against her skin and his breath tugging at her skin and hair.

"Yeah," Katara agreed, knowing it was true. "But it's nice to hear it – not a jerky line like: 'I know'." She put on a masculine voice for the last two words and Zuko chuckled. The sound reverberated through his chest and Katara could feel it against her own, her breasts.

"Ohh," she moaned.

"I love you, Katara," he said into her neck. He pulled up again and looked into her eyes. They snapped into focus and looked back at him. "I love you, Katara," he repeated.

"I know," she said, and pulled him down for a kiss.

* * *

Hours later, after falling asleep after their kissing, Katara woke up. She should probably get back to her own room. And maybe some food. She was hungry, she hadn't eaten all day.

She rolled over onto her side from her back and felt something tug at her waist. Looking over her shoulder, she saw Zuko lying on his stomach, his arm lying over her waist. Sighing, but smiling, she patted his shoulder and tried to roll away.

The hand at her waist tightened and she couldn't move. She tried pulling at the large hand but he was too strong for her.

"Zuko," she murmured. "I'm hungry – let go."

An incoherent sound came from him and Katara didn't think he was really awake. His arm had relaxed so she tried rolling over again, only to find it tighten once more.

_Really_, she thought, beginning to get frustrated. _This kid's really got a teddy-bear complex or something._

She tried sitting up, but he wouldn't let her move and she didn't want to jerk up suddenly for fear of snapping his arm. She tried rolling away quickly but the whole arm tightened this time and Katara found herself being pulled back, a body lifting up, and finding herself lying under the body, looking up at a smiling face.

"Going somewhere?" Zuko asked her.

"Food," she told him.

"Looking for something to eat?" he asked her, looking wicked. It took her a few seconds to figure out how that sentence could be dirty. His smile grew with each passing second and doubled when he saw her recognition.

"Ah, no!" she gave his shoulder a play shove. "I want food, not… whatever you're thinking." His smile grew even more (if that was possible). "And stop smiling like that."

"Okay," Zuko said, leaning down and kissing her mouth. She could feel his smiled when she worked her lips over his.

"You're still smiling," she murmured against his mouth when he'd come up for air.

"You make me smile, Katara," he said.

Katara just smiled up at him.

* * *

Anita: Ummmm... okay. FLUFF!

I just scanned that chapter, checking for places to put the line breaks and I started blushing. Ugh. I hate writing and reading my own scenes but I love reading them in other stories (tee hee) so I put it in my own story. (I mean, why write something you wouldn't read if it were somebody else's?)

Also, if the characters seem a little OOC in this chappie, um, well, what am I supposed to do? There really aren't any of these kinds of scenes on the show! Oh, and yes! I mean, no! No sex! it didn't happen, it won't happen, I'm gonna stick to the Avatar-iness of that just enough. So, you pervies can stop moaning over not seeing the non-existent sex scene and you, umm... damn, what's the word? I'll use "purists" (affectionately) -yeah, you guys can uncover your eyes.

Yay! I love you all!


	21. Orphaned

AnitaGrace: Check out yanocchi's Reversal of Fortunes - it's really good!

I'm back and I'm going to finish this thing! It's going to be great! (I hope) I'd like to reiterate that Elsie is not a Mary-Sue of me. Because I am not her. (Good reasoning, Ani...) Umm, also, there's no mention of Souzen's comet even though I definitely started this story after that episode/s. And also, did you know that the episode after next is called Zuko Alone! I'm excited - are you excited!

On with the show:

* * *

The heavy door slammed open and shut once again. The light clicking footsteps of a smaller person made their way down the dark hallway, coming closer to Aang in his abyss of a cell. Aang sat up and listened, trying to countdown the exact second the person walking would appear.

_3…2…1…_Not yet. _1…1…1…_

Finally, the small boy appeared in front of Aang's cage and Aang stopped counting the number one over and over in his head.

The boy's dark hair was long for a boy (definitely longer than Aang's) and his skinny chest protruded over a caved-in belly. A pair of grey, loose drawstring pants that were obviously meant for someone much larger hung on his narrow hips. The poor guy probably couldn't have weighed more than ninety pounds for all he claimed to be of the age eleven.

"Will you tell me more, today?" the little boy asked in a quiet and yet excited voice. The hands clutching the tray of food tightened visibly enough for Aang to see even in the darkness.

"Yes," Aang said. It was his only rescue from the dull monotony of his days in the cell. How long had it even been? Three days? And he was calling them monotonous already?

Well, they were. They were long and dull, with nothing for a usually-active boy to do. He was stuck in a dark, chilled cell with no change in light for hours. There wasn't even any noise other than the footsteps of this boy as he brought Aang his meals – which were meager – the silence which Aang tried to fill with singing, talking and tapping. Katara's visit was the highlight of his stay.

The boy handed Aang his tray (sometimes Aang wondered if the boy would ever refuse him his food if Aang didn't tell him stories) and sat down on the ground. He held out a small palm and it lit on fire. The casting glow was almost more comforting than the presence of another human being.

"Well," Aang began. "Appa was flying over the ocean when we finally reached the island we were headed to. And we were going there to ride the giant koi fish – like really big goldfish, but instead of riding the fish, I got attacked by the oonagi…"

The boy stared up in fascination as Aang continued telling him about their stay at Kyoshi, how Sokka had dressed up as a girl and how Katara became jealous of all the attention Aang had been getting. When he got to the part where Zuko attacked the village, demanding the Avatar, the boy interrupted.

"I want to be in the Fire Army, too." He blurted it out without thinking, apparently, for he clapped a hand (the unlit one) and blushed. "I just mean… I don't want to be stuck here forever," he tried to explain. "It's not the… the burning people part I want to do, I just don't want to be here…" He trailed off, unable to voice his despair of his surroundings.

Aang reached a hand out and clasped the boy's shoulder. "I understand," he said. "I don't like it much here, either."

The boy looked up at Aang and smiled. "You should finish quickly," he said. "I have to take that back soon."

Aang nodded and slurped down the entire bowl of soup in one gulp. The boy clapped his hands lightly, extinguishing the fire and gently laughed. He immediately relit his hand and smiled.

"That was cool. Can you do that because you're the Avatar?"

"Nope," Aang said proudly. "It's just something I can do. If you practice enough, I bet you can do it too."

"That's so cool," the boy said, his eyes eager. "I wish I were the Avatar."

Aang's face dropped. "Well," he shrugged, giving a half smile. "It's kind of something you're born into. Again and again and again."

The boy giggled and stood up, holding a hand out for the tray. "Okay," he said. "Well, I have to go. It's been too long – I don't want them to get suspicious."

Aang nodded. The guards here were very tight about security. The tray had no utensils, no string or napkins or anything at all for him to possibly be able to use to escape. The boy had to strip all his clothes to be able to come in here, and he had to wait while Aang ate his soup and drank his water and then he had to make sure Aang gave him back everything. It had to be a very stressful job for such a little boy.

The boy left and once again, Aang was all alone in the dark. He wished he could have done something really clever, like hide the water somehow and use it to bend his way out of here.

The chains on his ankles clanked as he stood up and walked over to his bed. He flopped down on the wooden plank, his ankles hanging over the edge because the chains didn't reach far enough.

Aang sighed and tried to stare up at the ceiling but the room was too dark to see it. It hurt his eyes to look that hard.

* * *

"You know, we can't just _land_ Appa in the middle of the Fire Nation."

Sokka rolled his eyes. "I _know_ that Elsie."

"Okay," she said. "Just making sure."

"Man, you've _seriously_ gotten more mouthy in the past couple of days. You're starting to remind me of Katara," Sokka complained.

Elsie smiled to herself. Yes, she had. And it was kind of nice. Because, despite his whining, Elsie thought Sokka actually respected her more now when she was speaking up about things. It seemed to Elsie, Sokka could only treat another person like a person when that person showed a warrior-like spirit.

If Elsie had known all about Suki, she would have felt she had that proof. But she didn't know, so all she had were speculations.

* * *

Sokka pulled on Appa's reins and Appa lowered, landing on a very small, nearly tree-less island. There were a few miserable trees in a circle in the middle of the island and some scraggly bushes but it didn't seem like the sandy place was a good hide-out. Elsie didn't say anything, however. She felt Sokka must at least _think_ he knew what he was doing.

"All right," Sokka said, sliding off Appa's neck. Elsie slid forward and looked down at him, Momo riding on her shoulder. He looked up at Appa and Elsie and Momo. "Here's the plan: We leave the flying rug and the mini flying rug here, disguise ourselves as servants in the Fire Castle of Palace or whatever, find out where Aang is, sneak down to him, free him, let him get all Avatar-y, find Katara, get Katara, and get _out_ of there."

"You'll never pass as a Fire Native." Elsie said.

"Well, I've got to try, Elsie!" Sokka stated. "I can't just let my sister and my friend _rot_ in a prison somewhere in the deepest darkest part of the castle. I have to save them. I promised I'd keep them safe."

Elsie almost asked who he had promised.

"Well, I just don't think with your hair, and eyes and skin that you'll be able to disguise yourself as a Fire Native," she shrugged. "I don't think it'll work."

"And you think _you_ can do it?" Sokka asked incredulously. "Even if you dyed your hair black, you still have Water Tribe eyes and skin. How would _you_ pass off as a Fire Native anymore than _me_?"

"Because I can do this," she quipped. A tiny flame appeared in her palm and danced. She closed her hand over it and put it out, staring at her closed fist.

"…True. Okay, fine," Sokka rolled his eyes again. "But the rest of your disguise will have to be good."

"I know," she nodded.

* * *

Both Sokka and Elsie decided to let Appa drop them off on a tiny island near the harbor mouth of the great city, Souzen. Because it was there they noticed many fishermen passed in their small rigs, poor men most likely without much of a knowledge of fighting (if there was a need for Sokka and Elsie to capture the boat) or to recognize the two from any descriptions Zuko might have given the army because of their association with the Avatar.

So it was not surprising to them, at least, when a small boat saw the waving figures of a boy and a girl, wearing headscarves and blue clothes, and made its way to the island.

"Oh thank you, sir!" Sokka ran down the edge of the beach to where an elderly man had pushed his boat up on shore. Elsie followed behind, trying to look as timid as she had felt only days before. "We thought we'd be stuck here forever!"

The tall, thin man with white hair and a long beard and mustache looked warily at him. His dirty grey clothing with tatters and patches displayed his apparent poverty. "And what was a boy and a girl like you doing on this here island?"

Elsie felt herself blushing at the man's assumption. She didn't try to cover it, however – it lent greatly to her character.

Sokka cleared his throat. "We were tricked, sir." Elsie nodded, having practiced the story all night while waiting for the sun to rise. "A couple of kids told us there was a ghost on this island. And my sister and me," Sokka made sure to make that one word very clear. "We didn't believe 'em. So they told us if we stayed the night here and proved there wasn't no ghost, they'd give us five coppers. Each." He added. Just to make the pot sweet enough for someone like him to want.

"Eh," the man said, looking over them. "Do you know these kids' names?"

Sokka shook his head.

"Must be Moelij…" the man muttered. He looked up and grunted. "Well, guess you better get in the boat. I got fishin' to do, though, so I can't be taking you home now. You'll just have to wait and help me with my hauls."

And so Elsie and Sokka hurried into the boat and spent the rest of the day pulling up nets filled with heavy water and meager fish. And just to let you know, that stuff can be very tiring. Elsie fell asleep on the way back.

* * *

When Elsie woke up in the harbor, the old man was tying up the dock and Sokka was strapping fish to his back.

"We have an ice-house back at my home," the man told them. "You can help me carry all this fish back. It'll be easier with three."

The three of them strapped the fish onto their backs in large grass baskets and wove their way through the bustling streets of the city. Evening was descending and people were beginning to make their ways home. The further they walked, the dirtier and smaller the streets became, houses began leaning in on themselves and each other. It felt as if they'd all topple down at any moment.

The man turned down an alleyway only large enough for them to go by in single file. He then turned left and they were in the back of one of the buildings. A shed-like structure stood at one end and the man opened it, throwing his basket in with the speed of lightening.

"Quickly!" he called. "You don't want the ice to melt, do you?"

Elsie and Sokka threw their baskets in hurriedly. The man shut the door and locked it with a heavy bolt-lock he produced from a sagging pocket.

"Good," he said. He wiped his hands on his pants. "Now it's time to be going in. Bye."

Elsie and Sokka darted a look at one another. Now what do they do?

The man must have noticed it, for he sighed and said, "You don't have a place to go, do you?"

Elsie and Sokka shook their heads.

"Fine," the man slapped his hands on his thighs. "You can stay with me and my wife. Any man who works with Plijak can stay with Plijak. Or woman," he added, looking at Elsie. "Come inside."

He turned and walked through the door at the side of the building.

"An old woman lives above us, so it's pretty quiet here." Plijak gestured to the roof and Elsie and Sokka looked up. "Except for when she starts acting like a cat and howling away at night. But she hasn't done that in a while, so you might be lucky."

Sokka looked incredulously at Elsie who smothered a giggle.

"And my wife, Mimsha, should be back soon. She sells the fish at market," he told them.

"You can stay here." Plijak opened a creaky door. A small room with a single woven reed mat and a small window was all to be seen. Elsie raised an eyebrow but quickly put it down again, not wishing to insult the man enough to rescind the offer.

"Thank you," she said quietly. The man grunted.

"Orphans," he said, shrugging. Sokka blanched but Plijak didn't notice. "It's gotta be tough for you without a home or a family. But don't worry. You can stay with us for a while, until you find jobs." He wagged his finger at them in warning. "But you'd have to find jobs or else out you go! And you'll earn your keep. No lounging about. The boy can help me on the boat. I'm sure Mimsha can find something for the girl."

With that, he walked away, leaving Elsie and Sokka to their new room.

They looked around, and then at each other. Walking to the window, Elsie pulled back the ragged curtain and looked out. A flaming building shone against the background of the sunset. Gold twinkled at his curved eaves and brilliant sapphire and emerald shone from its tiles. The palace looked like it was on fire in front of the flaming sky.

"We'll do it, Sokka," Elsie said, her eyes wide and calm at the sight. "We'll bring both of them back."

Sokka nodded and while Elsie couldn't see him do it, she knew it was there.

* * *

Anita: Yay! All done with this chappie! See ya'll later!


	22. A Very Creepy Chapter To Write

* * *

After breakfast, Zuko had some errands to take care of, some training to do, some meetings to attend as the reigning prince of the Fire Nation. Katara had been left on her own after eating in the private family dining hall.

She decided to explore a bit. After only speaking to Zuko for so many hours (nobody else had been at the table), she was feeling lonely and missing Sokka and Aang, though not so much Elsie, simply because she didn't know Elsie. But if Elsie had miraculously showed up, Katara would have embraced her like the bestest of friends.

So it was later that afternoon, having missed lunch and feeling a little faint, Katara was wandering down another (empty) hall, her stomach gurgling. There hadn't been any doors for miles. Only windows looking out over the beautiful gardens. Sometimes she could see members of the court so far below her, but they couldn't help her, and even if they could, she was too shy to call down to them. Those Dragons might not like her interference in their lives.

_Ugh._ She sighed as she turned a corner and found herself in yet another door-less corridor. _Just what I need. Another hall. Ugh. Why don't I have some sort of psychic connection with Zuko? I could just, Hey, I'm lost. Come find me! And then he'd show up and we'd- Oh thank goodness!_

Katara ran down the rest of the hallway to a pair of large doors at the end. (_Why can't they just build doors on the sides of hallways like normal people? Why are they all at the _end_ of the hall?_) She was so thankful, she didn't think as she pulled one back and rushed inside the room.

Stacks and stacks of books on shelves that reached to the ceiling filled the walls. Ladders and staircases and pulley systems were everywhere, making every single scroll and novel available. There were plush cushions and lovely velvet covered couches all over the place. Large windows and many lamps made the room pleasant to read in.

Katara was stunned by the amount of _paper_ in the room. Paper was expensive and hard to come by. That anyone, even an emperor, could afford a library like this was amazing. She walked past a couch to a shelf, her hand reached out.

"Who are you?" a voice asked.

Katara whirled around. A young woman, older than Zuko, was sitting up on a green couch, a book resting against her red satin- covered knees and her matching slippers on the floor. Her black hair was pulled tight in a bun that rested at the top of her crown and her small mouth was puckered in a frown.

"Who just bursts into a room like that; and a library nonetheless?" The girl looked Katara squarely in the eyes. "You should be more respectful of the people who are reading in here."

Katara flustered. "Oh, I'm sorry," she apologized. "I really didn't mean to burst in like that, it's only that this is the first room I've seen in hours and I'm lost…"

The girl's face lightened like someone had taken a cloth and cleaned the anger off of it. "Oh, you're new? A country noble, perhaps?" Her brow puckered as she studied Katara, seemingly taking in her clothing and appearance for the first time. "Oh. No, you're the Water Tribe lady – Lady Katara, was it?"

"Er, yes," Katara said. "But you can call-"

"Well, I'm Lady Shomlen." The girl stood up and slipped her shoes back on, her finger caught between pages to stay her place. "If you're lost I can probably help you find wherever it is you need to go."

"Oh, thank you," Katara let out a sigh of relief. "That'd be really helpful. I haven't seen anyone since midmorning."

Lady Shomlen smiled tentatively. "Well, it is a rather big place."

"Big?" Katara joked. "It's enormous. I've never been anywhere so large in my entire _life_!"

"But aren't you a lady from the Water Tribe?" Lady Shomlen asked. "Don't they have large palaces and manors where you're from?"

"Well," Katara admitted. "Not really. We don't have all the wood and supplies like you have. Basically all our buildings are made out of animals' skins or ice. Though I hear the Northern Water Tribe has really great palaces and temples."

They began walking down the hall, Lady Shomlen still carrying the book. Apparently, one could just walk out of the library with scrolls or books, either that or it was her own and she'd only gone to the library for peace. Which would mean Katara had disturbed that.

But Lady Shomlen seemed not to mind. She did ask questions at least, and they _seemed_ to come from a natural curiosity.

"Why doesn't the Southern Water Tribe have wonders like the Northern one?" she asked.

Katara bit her lip. "Well," she said slowly. "I guess it was harder for the Fire Nation to reach the North Pole so they didn't have to send all their waterbenders off to war."

"What do you mean – they didn't have to send their waterbenders?" Lady Shomlen didn't sound insulted, rather it was like she had no idea about the war going on between her country and the rest of the world.

"Well, we needed our waterbenders to fight the Fire Army," Katara explained. "So instead of spending time building temples and palaces out of ice, they were off getting killed." Katara began to get worked up. "They had to leave families and homes to go fight some army bent on taking their land. There's no need for it! There's no need for any of it!"

Katara's fists were clenched and she was sure that in a few minutes, she'd have ground her teeth to stubs.

"Ah," Lady Shomlen said sagely. "You lost someone."

Katara looked at her in disbelief. "It's not that," she said. "It's the fact that there's no _reason_ for the Fire Nation to be taking over! It doesn't matter to me that it was my mother or my neighbor's son who died – what matters is that _someone_ died. For no reason!"

"Yes," Lady Shomlen said. "But it's because you lost someone that it hurts so sharply."

Katara shook her head in disgust and turned away. They walked down the hall in silence, Lady Shomlen not saying anything, Katara refusing to look at her.

After a long while, Lady Shomlen broke the void of sound.

"I… I do apologize…" she said. Katara still refused to look at her. "It really wasn't – you must have been so… it must have been bad." She finished lamely. Even Katara in her obstinate state could hear the flinch in her voice at her inability to communicate.

So she sighed in an overly exaggerated manner and jokingly said, "Well, I suppose I _do_ have to forgive you. You are, after all, taking me back to my rooms."

Lady Shomlen giggled.

"But… yes." Katara continued. "It was rather difficult to see both my mother and father leave my life because of some stupid Fire Lord's desire for more land."

"They were both waterbenders?" Lady Shomlen asked.

"No, my father was. He's… he actually might still be alive. I don't really know." Katara looked out the windows as they passed the beautiful gardens. "But my mother was killed in a raid. She's definitely gone."

"Maybe from this world," Lady Shomlen said. "But obviously not from your heart."

Katara smiled at her. It was the first thing she had said so far that showed her maturity. Everything else had sounded like it came from a child, unable to comprehend the tougher parts of life and reality. Now she sounded like the twenty-something woman she was.

"Do you know if you are down this hallway or that?" asked Lady Shomlen. They were standing at a crossroads, one perfect corridor much like the other.

"Are we close?" Katara asked.

"Yes," Lady Shomlen smiled. "You must be placed in the dorming quarters along with everybody else. Even the Fire Lord and the Royal family reside there. It's not like they'd put a lady in the cellars with the servants." Lady Shomlen laughed.

Katara smiled weakly. "Yes, well, I suppose it's closer to the Royal family. At least, it's a fairly short distance compared to what we just walked."

"You must have been going in circles," Lady Shomlen commented as she turned down the right hall. "And it's interesting you're so close to the Royal family."

"Why?" Katara wanted to know.

"Because only those in the Fire Lord's good graces are permitted to live so close to him. The Fire Lord tends to surround himself with those he trusts and believes to be under his influence. It's often said, the more powerful your family, the more likely you are to be dining with the slaves."

"Slaves?" Katara asked, surprised.

"Or the servants," Lady Shomlen shrugged. She didn't recognize the cause of Katara's reaction. "The saying works with either phrase."

"Erm… oh!" Katara pointed gratefully at a familiar door. "There's my room!" She turned to Lady Shomlen and bowed. "Thank you for showing me the way back. I couldn't have done it without you."

"It was no problem," lady Shomlen bowed back. "You may call on me again if you desire company or relief from boredom or even a walking, talking map." Her eyes twinkled on the last few words.

Katara smiled broadly. "Thanks, but how will I find you? I can barely find myself!"

"Just send a servant," Lady Shomlen said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"All right, then," Katara turned, her hand resting on the door handle. She paused, tapped her fingers against the warm gold. "Wait, Lady Shomlen?" she turned around. "Would you like to join me for dinner?"

Lady Shomlen hesitated. Her fingers tapped against the book as she held it close to her chest. "Yes… I suppose I could do that. But only if you would like me to."

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want," Katara assured her. "Come on, let's eat!"

Katara began walking down the corridor, in the direction of Zuko's room and the dining hall she ate her meals in. Lady Shomlen hurried to catch up. When they reached the guards at the doors, they opened them for Katara. One's mouth twisted like he was about to say something but decided against it. Katara really didn't think about it.

They reached the doors of the dining hall and entered.

"Let's not wait for anyone," Katara said as she sat down. "I'm too hungry to think."

Lady Shomlen, however, did not sit down and partake of the food that always seemed to be set out on the table. She stood awkwardly on one foot, shifting her weight back and forth while her eyes darted around.

"Umm, Lady Katara?" she spoke softly. "Where exactly are we?"

"Excuse me," a harsh voice came from one end of the room. Both Katara's and Lady Shomlen's heads snapped towards the doors. There stood Azula, a red dress on with a black sash, her hands resting fiercely on her hips. Lady Shomlen bowed hastily, much deeper than she had to Katara. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Seeing as how your _brother_, Price Zuko, has told me I can eat here whenever I like, I decided this would be a nice place to take my meal." Katara retorted.

"I didn't mean you, you little peasant tripe," Azula sneered. "I meant _her_." She pointed to Lady Shomlen. Lady Shomlen blushed.

"She's my friend," Katara said steadily. She didn't move her eyes from Azula's face. "I decided she could eat with me."

"And who gave you that right?" Azula shrieked, stalking forward. Her hands burst into flame and Lady Shomlen stumbled backwards. Katara, however, remained calm; though she did make sure a water pitcher was nearby. "You're nothing but a _toy_ of my brother's! A little, insolent Water Tribe peasant from a dirty little ice hovel, who my brother and uncle deigned to put in pretty clothes for their own _amusement_. You're nothing. You're not even-"

"ENOUGH!" roared a voice from behind Azula.

Azula whipped around, dropping her arms and letting the flames go out. "F-father-!" she sputtered.

"Go, Azula," the Fire Lord Ozai stepped forward, his huge body like that of a vengeful god. "You're acting like a child and We will permit no children in Our presence." He used to royal pronoun to emphasize his power. "If you cannot be mature and respectful to Our guest, you will be punished most severely. Now go." He pointed towards the door.

Azula bowed silently and left, slamming the door a bit harshly on the way out.

"Lady Shomlen," the Fire Lord spoke to the quivering girl. Lady Shomlen jumped and bowed even more deeply than before. "You must leave us, as We speak to Our guest about certain protocols."

Lady Shomlen nodded, not even bothering to try and stutter out a thank you or reply. She practically ran from the room, grateful to be out of the presence of such powerful people.

"Lady Katara," The Fire Lord rubbed a hand over his balding forehead. He sat down next to Katara and she felt slightly uncomfortable with his proximity. "There are certain… rules that must be applied when in the Fire Court. One of these is the Royal Wing. It is the part of the palace only those of Royal birth and those invited by one of Royal birth may enter. Even the guards are not allowed past those double doors where they stand watch. You are allowed here because Zuko and I both wish for it." He paused and looked into Katara's eyes. Katara looked away, nervous, then back again, not wanting him to think her cowardly.

"For you to bring another person – and Lady Shomlen, no less – into the Royal Quarters, is a very deep betrayal of the trust We have placed on you. I would not wish for you to betray us." The Fire Lord looked slightly hurt.

Katara's heart melted. He was like Zuko! A good person trapped by the confines of the Fire Court – the procedures and expectations. The Fire Lord could probably no more help the war than Zuko, and yet he must continue or he'd face the same fate as his son.

And he had trusted her. He had given her permission to eat with him, to stay so close to him (didn't Lady Shomlen say the Fire Lord only kept those he trusted most so close to him?) and she had broken that trust. She had ignored the greatness of his invitation and brought somebody he _didn't_ trust – and probably didn't even know – into his personal quarters. It must be so hard for someone of such royalty and responsibilities to get away from the people who bothered him daily with concerns, and she had brought them into his sanctum, unwittingly.

"I'm sorry, Lord Ozai," Katara bowed her head. "I shouldn't have done it. I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry." She whispered.

A hand reached under her chin and lifted it up. She found herself looking into tawny eyes similar to Zuko. However, it wasn't Zuko, and who it was, despite his new-found goodness, made her shiver.

"Katara…" The Fire Lord leaned forward, looking into her eyes. They darted back and forth, unable to pick one. It made Katara a little queasy to see him do it, like he was a snake attempting to charm her. He moved even closer. Her chin was still trapped by his hand. "Katara…"

"Father."

Katara snapped back, her eyes widening with the surprise of someone pulled out of a daydream. The tension that had been building unnoticed in her shoulders swept away like a paper boat on the sea shore. She turned her head to see Zuko standing in the doorway, red robes hanging dramatically over his shoulders and crossed arms.

"Ah," Katara jumped up and walked over to Zuko. "Yes, well, it seems it would be better for me to go now." Katara turned back to the Fire Lord and bowed hastily before darting out of the room. "Thank you!"

Zuko gave his father one last glance and bowed respectfully before turning to leave.

"Zuko…" The Fire Lord said softly. "Remember how you got here…"

Zuko's eyes narrowed but he kept the scorn from his voice as he spoke. "Yes, Father. I am here only because of you."

* * *

Zuko strode down the hallway and banged on Katara's door. She opened it slowly and peeped out at him. A look of recognition came over her face and she began to speak but Zuko ignored her and pushed the door open forcefully. 

"What were you doing there with him?" he demanded. Katara looked up at him, surprised. "Never be alone with him! Ever again! I forbid it as the prince of the Fire Nation! Oh lord."

Zuko stepped forward and wrapped Katara into an embrace. He rested his head on top of hers and stared across the room. Katara stared into his chest, clutching the front of his robes. She didn't really get what was going on. Zuko sighed and she felt a sort of calm take over her, breaking her defenses. She began to cry.

"Uh…" Zuko winced and held Katara awkwardly. "I, um, I didn't…"

"It's not your fault," Katara muttered and shook her head against Zuko's chest. "I just… I was just so scared, and I was so stupid, I didn't even know it."

"You're not stupid, Katara, you're just…" Zuko searched for the appropriate words. "You're just like everybody else. He charms people, Katara, that's what he _does_. He's the Fire Lord. It's his job to make people like him and want to support him."

Katara shook her head. "But he was hitting on me!"

Zuko didn't know whether to laugh, scream or hug Katara closer. His body did give a compulsory shake and he gripped Katara tighter.

"Yeah," he finally admitted in a dark voice. "I noticed."

"I just understood," Katara continued, lost in her own recollections. "All this time and _I just got it._"

Zuko clenched his jaw. "Yes, Katara, I understand."

Katara hugged Zuko around the waist and sighed raggedly. "I'm sorry, Zuko. I just should have… I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be, Katara. Not you."

* * *

**Review, damn you!**


	23. The Battle of Tao Shei

**AnitaGrace**: Awww... you guys... Okay. I can't help it. I love you so much that I'll post after only three reviews! They just made me so happy...

**The story so far:** Ozai is totally crunching (ugh) on Katara, Sokka and Elsie are in the Fire Nation capital and are staying with an older couple, Plijak and Mimsha. They pretended to be brother and sister lost on a island, tricked by some boys. Plijak suggests it was probably Moelij, such a troublemaker! Aang is re-telling his story to a little firebending boy (slave) who feeds him while Aang is stuck in jail.

Things are starting to pick up, but there's still some story I need to set down before I continue. If I don't, certain people's behaviors (everyone's) won't make a lick of sense. But it really is starting to reach its climax.

* * *

"So your name's Elsie, eh?"

Elsie nodded. The large matronly, woman standing in the run down kitchen regarded her distastefully.

"A bit thin, aren't you?"

That was a _bit_ of an understatement.

"Could be a boy if you weren't."

Why… yes. Yes, that is true. If _only_she wasn't a girl.

Sigh. "Well, I guess you'll work. I need some help around here and you'll do it for free."

Elsie didn't say anything. Mimsha started putting baskets of fish from the ice house on a hand-pulled cart. Elsie joined her and soon they were off to one of the market places in the city and a somewhat clean stall where Mimsha apparently sold her fish everyday.

* * *

It was a bright and sunny day. It was warmer in the Fire Nation than anywhere Elsie had been before, but seeing as how she had lived in a coastal village in the North Pole her whole life, that statement was almost irrelevant.

People bustled and shopped and hawked and there were pickpockets and poor people and merchants and even some wealthier folk. They were all trying to sell or buy, even this early in the morning. Of course, Sokka and Plijak had already left to go fishing, but it was still only an hour after dawn.

Sometime in the middle of the morning, when the bustle was less bustle-y, a boy Elsie had noticed walking around before approached the stall.

Elsie was scaling fish, just like Mimsha had taught her, and Mimsha was doing some tallying things in a scroungy notebook she kept.

"Well, hey there, Mimsha." The boy leaned against the stall. His clothes were torn and weathered, but they seemed like they had been nice at one point. He wore no shoes and his long, black hair fell into a handsome, lean face with dark eyes. He was tall and thin and about sixteen.

"That's _Mrs._ Mimsha to you, laddie." Mimsha ignored him completely, but for the slight smile at the corner of her mouth.

The boy winked at Elsie. "Well then, why don't you talk to me, beautiful?" he asked her.

Elsie blushed and the dull knife slipped out of her hands.

When she stood back up with it held tightly in her right hand, the boy was leaning over the edge of the counter, watching her with a look of genuine concern. "You all right?" he asked.

Elsie jumped and the knife jumped out of her hands. She tried to catch it but it kept bumping around until a hand, fast as lightening, snatched it out of the air. Elsie looked to see the boy twirling it dexterously, a grin on his face.

"What's your name, beautiful?" He nodded his head at her, flipping the knife between his knuckles.

"Elsie," she managed.

"Mine's Moelij. It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Elsie." With that, he flipped the knife in the air, bowed and caught the knife blade first, holding the handle out to her.

Elsie took it as Mimsha frowned at him.

"Don't go scaring my help, boy," she warned him. "Her brother and her are staying with us and I want them to earn their keep."

"Don't be too tough on 'em, Mimmy," the boy smiled at her. "You know how you get."

"Just because you couldn't handle it," she retorted, "doesn't mean a healthy young girl like that can't."

Moelij snorted. "Healthy my foot. Have you fed her yet?"

"Yes. Twice."

"Great." Moelij rolled his eyes. He turned back to Elsie and eyed her, making her blush again. "Where are you and this brother of your from?" he asked. "You're not from here."

"We're from the North," Elsie murmured. Moelij leaned in closer to hear her. Elsie felt more unsettled."Our parents work, um, in the Earth Kingdom."

Moelij raised his eyebrow. "Are you even from the Fire Nation?"

"Yes!" Elsie said too quickly. Moelij's eyebrow stayed raised. "We are," she said defensively. "See?"

Elsie raised a palm and a ball of fire appeared. Mimsha turned from what she was doing with interest.

"I didn't know you could do that," Mimsha accused. "You should have told me first."

"What she means," Moelij leaned in conspiratorially. "is that she wants to exploit you. No one who firebends works scaling fish. You could be in the Army, or a performer, or a master, once you've trained."

"Who would train _me_?" Elsie asked bitterly, scraping the side of a fish.

"It's the law," Moelij stated, like it was the most obvious thing in the world and only an idiot didn't know it. "You have to be trained. If you go to a master and tell him you want to learn from him, he can't turn you away. He has to feed you and clothe you if you can't afford it yourself." Moelij grinned. "Could you imagine what would happen if that wasn't a law? This place would be burning around our ears." He frowned. "Actually, I'm surprised you haven't found a master yet. How old are you?"

"Twelve."

Moelij nodded. "Yeah. You'd have had a master for a while. What? Your parents didn't care enough to get you a teacher?"

Elsie frowned and turned her head to the side. "I don't want to talk about them."

Moelij leaned back, clearly realizing he'd insulted her. "Oh, hey. I didn't mean it like that. I know what that's like – your family not caring." Elsie looked up at him. Moelij smiled ironically. "My dad was an expert with knives. I'm pretty good, but not as good as my older brother. So I ran away a couple years ago to prove myself." Moelij laughed. "Well, I'm still pretty good at knives, anyway."

Elsie looked at him blankly because she didn't know what to say.

Moelij laughed harder and for real. "You're a strange kid," he said, rubbing the crown of her head. "You know that?"

Mimsha looked up from her notebook and glared at him. "Go away, Moelij, you're scaring off customers."

"Aww, Mimmy!" Moelij pouted. "And you'd rather miss what I got to tell you? How cruel you can be."

"Don't flirt with me, boy. I'm three times your age."

Moelij laughed. "Well," he started, resting his forearms on the counter. Mimsha continued working in her book, but was obviously actively listening.

"You know how the prince returned?"

Elsie's hand jerked.

"And he brought the Avatar?"

Elsie thought she was going to faint from a heart attack.

"He also brought a Water Tribe lady."

"So?" Mimsha asked. "Who cares what the prince keeps in his bed?"

Moelij shook his head. "It's not just that," he disagreed. "She's a friend of the Avatar. And it's not that he _likes_ her, it's more like he _loves_ her."

"And just how do you know that?" Mimsha demanded. "You don't live in the palace. Did His Royal Highness tell you that himself?" Elsie's hand was frozen around her knife.

"He's gotten into fights with his sister and father about her, apparently."

_No way,_ Elsie thought.

Mimsha shook her head. "If he insults the Fire Lord again, he'll get exiled again. And there's no Avatar running around for him to capture, now."

Moelij shrugged. "Yeah, but you know what they're saying are the rumors of _why_ Price Zuko pissed off the Fire Lord the first time, right?"

Mimsha thought. "No," she said slowly. "Actually… they have kept that rather hush-hush, haven't they?"

"Very hush-hush," Moelij nodded. "Because apparently," he leaned in closer. Elsie and Mimsha couldn't help it, but they did, too. "Apparently, it's because Prince Zuko had sat in on a war council meeting or something, and objected to a suggestion by the Fire Lord."

"So?" Mimsha rolled her eyes. "You don't get _exiled_ for that."

Moelij rolled his eyes. "Yes, you do, Mimsha. It's, like, the greatest insult in the world, to tell the Fire Lord you think it's morally repugnant to send a group of green army troops to their slaughter to lose a battle on purpose in front of his entire war council."

"No," Mimsha breathed. Her eyes were wide and her notebook forgotten. "The Fire Lord was going to do that?" Moelij nodded sagely. "What battles did we lose three years ago?"

"The Battle of Tao Shei."

Mimsha gasped.

"What?" Elsie looked from Mimsha's surprised face, to Moelij's nodding, serious one. "What happened at the Battle of Tao Shei?"

Moelij looked her at curiously. "The Battle of Tao Shei was about three years ago. The entire forty-first infantry was massacred by the Earth Kingdom. They were just newly trained, with no battle experience. It was horrible."

"Three thousand men," Mimsha said quietly. "Dead."

There was a silence as the weight of those lives sunk on their souls.

"And it was on purpose," Mimsha said.

"Yes," Moelij snapped to attention. His eyes were fierce and glittering. "I believe it. A hundred years of this war and soldiers become numbers, not people. Our leaders are hardening towards us. They don't care about the little people anymore; they just want land and gold."

"Zuko cared," Mimsha murmured. "At least he did three years ago."

"You think he doesn't now?" Elsie wondered.

Mimsha shrugged. "People change."

"Not really," Moelij said. "We like to think they do, but they don't really. I think that three years in exile hasn't made Zuko care less. If anything, I bet he cares more."

"That's a big maybe, Moelij." Mimsha looked Moelij in the eye. "A big maybe to promise people."

Moelij gritted his teeth. "I just wish there was some way of proving it!" Moelij smacked his fist into his palm. "Somebody who traveled with him, to say he's a good guy."

"His uncle, the Fire Lord's brother," Mimsha suggested.

"Yeah. I'm going to get an audience with the Fire Lord's brother." Moelij rolled his eyes. "Great plan, Mimsha."

"Fine then, the soldiers. The sailors. The men on his ship," Mimsha snapped. "Any of them would do."

"What about the Water Lady?" Moelij asked. "I mean, she's our _enemy_. Do you think she'd just hang out with him if he wasn't a good person?"

"She's a Water Tribe girl," Mimsha shook her head. "What's she know?"

"Still…" Moelij stroked his chin. "Damn." He snapped his fingers. "I just wish there was some way of proving he's better than… things…"

"Well, there isn't, so stop scaring away my customers." Mimsha turned back to her notebook and started scribbling.

Moelij sighed and pushed himself of the counter of the fish stall. "Okay. Bye, Mimsha. Bye, Elsie. It was nice meeting you." He strolled away, waving to Elsie over his shoulder. Elsie waved back, the knife still in her hand, but he'd already turned around and disappeared into the crowds.

Mimsha watched him leave, her brow furrowed. "That's going to be spread all over the city by sunset, if he has his way."

"It's only one boy," Elsie tried to console.

Mimsha turned to her and shook her finger. "That boy's got a bunch of rascals working for him. He's a thief and a flirt and a trouble-maker. You better stay away from him, or I'll have something to say about it."

Elsie nodded and wondered if it was true what he had said – if firebenders _had_ to teach other firebenders.

* * *

When Sokka came back that evening, exhausted, Elsie related all that had happened, except for the firebending thing and the stuff about Zuko maybe liking Katara.

"What!" Sokka squawked. "They wouldn't be saying that if they ever met Zuko! That guy's a cold-blooded jerk!"

"Maybe," Elsie said softly. "But is he worse than the Fire Lord? At least Zuko wouldn't send three thousand men to their deaths."

"But he's spent a year chasing after us, trying to _kill_ us and capture Aang," Sokka argued. "He's not a nice guy, Elsie. You don't know him. We've been fighting him since this whole thing started. In fact, _he's_ the reason Katara and me are following Aang around."

Elsie didn't know what to say. That was true, but something seemed to ring true in Moelij's theory.

"Wasn't the whole reason he was trying to capture Aang because he was trying to get back here? Maybe if he's Fire Lord, he probably won't care if Aang comes or goes."

Sokka held up a finger and opened his mouth. "Uh…"

"This whole war's the reason Zuko's suffered all these years. He probably doesn't like it as much as the Fire Lord anymore."

Sokka opened his mouth to speak again and then shut it very quickly. "Hmph," he crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm starting to like you better when you _didn't_ speak."

Elsie covered her mouth as she giggled. Sokka sighed and rubbed her head. "Go to sleep, you little freak."

* * *

_MEOW… MEOW! _

"Ugh! When he said she wailed like a cat I thought he meant she was just loud. I didn't realize he meant she actually meowed!" Sokka covered his ears with his hands as he curled up on the bare floor.

Elsie agreed furiously but didn't feel like adding to the noise. She tried rolling up into a ball on the reed mat, but it really didn't shut out any of the noise.

* * *

AnitaGrace: Just to let you know, Moelij got some of the facts wrong because I wanted him to. How creepy would it be for a sixteen-year-old boy to know every little detail about what goes on in the Fire Council? Come on, peoples.

I also would like to reply to a thing Rakshana said: Elsie's name... Usually I spend a lot of time coming up with names for people, like what they're meanings are, how they sound, how they look on paper, etc. but Elsie's name just came to me and wouldn't leave me alone. I had actually named her like three times, more "Avatar-like" names but the name Elsie just sounded right. And, actually I've heard some more western names in Avatar, but they were such minor characters it probably didn't matter.

And then, just yesterday, I was like, hey! Maybe I named her Elsie because I was having a premonition or something and her name means something cool.

But it doesn't. It just means "Consecrated of God", which is actually and kind of sucky thing to be named (I think, no offense) but it is short for Elizabeth, really, which is kind of cool. Like Elizabeth I, and ... other Elizabeths in history... yeah...

Does anyone know why the name Moelij sounds so familiar to me? Is there a character out there (from anything) with a similar name? It's pronounced (Moe - ih - leej) Mo, as in Momo, ih as in "it", and leej as in my leige without the soft g.

Plijak: (Plee-jack)

Mimsha: (Mim-sha) That one's pretty phonetic.

(These three names, and Shomlen (Shawm-lin) are made up by me. They mean nothing... so sad...)

Review, you meanies!


	24. Conspiring

* * *

Katara woke up the next morning in her own room. She felt like something was missing, someone should have been next to her.

A knock sounded on the door and Katara padded over and opened it. A second after she started doing so, she realized she might not want to see whoever it was on the other side. Particularly if he was ruling a country of firebenders.

It was Iroh, relief of all reliefs.

They went through the familiar routine of Katara dressing and then the two of them eating while a servant did her hair.

"Iroh," Katara spoke after a while. "This is a little random but… I met this woman, and she's a lady with a title and everything, but I don't think people like her."

Iroh nodded and set his tea cup down. "Zuko told me you had met the Lady Shomlen."

Katara nodded. "What's wrong with her? I mean, when I accidentally brought her to the dining hall, Azula and Fire Lord Ozai seemed… upset she was there. Not just that she wasn't invited, but it was like there was something wrong with Lady Shomlen _specifically_."

"There is," Iroh told her.

"What?" Katara cried out. "She's a nice lady, even if she doesn't really get what the war's like and she isn't bothered by slaves!"

Iroh leaned back. "Lady Shomlen is from a poorer, southern, noble family. Her father was traveling in the Earth Kingdom when he met a girl there. He claims that she was very beautiful and he fell in love with her instantly. He married her and brought her back to his tiny estate and hid her away. He did not tell my brother his decision and when Ozai found out, it was too late. She had died giving birth to the Lady Shomlen.

"My brother was furious. He stripped Lady Shomlen's father of his estates so the only place they could stay was in streets or under his nose. Within a month of arriving here, he died mysteriously. Lady Shomlen was raised by the lowest of maids until she was discovered to have firebending skills and was sent to the Royal Fire Academy for Girls. She is actually quite powerful."

"More powerful than Zuko?" Katara wanted to know.

Iroh rubbed his chin. "I have not seen her train in a while, but I believe she is just as good." Iroh stood and clasped his hands together in his sleeves. "I will be going now, my lady. Prince Zuko wished to start his training a little earlier today than usual."

"Oh!" Katara started. Blushing, she nodded and Iroh left out the door, smiling to himself.

"Um, do you think you could bring me some water, please?" Katara asked one of the maids in her room. She still felt awkward asking them for anything. At first it had been nice having everything brought to her, but now it was becoming a little excessive. It made her feel a little helpless. Like she couldn't get water on her own, or do her own hair, and so on.

The maid bowed and walked off, returning soon.

"Um," Katara shifted her weight from one foot to the other. She wanted them to leave but she didn't feel comfortable just _telling_ them… She settled for politely requesting.

"Would it be all right if I were here on my own? I just need a little space – not!" Katara rushed to correct her mistake. The maids looked startled at her outburst and Katara blushed again. "Not that I don't appreciate you guys, but… um… I just…"

The maid who had gotten her water bowed. "Of course, my lady. And please allow me to say that it has been a great pleasure serving you… Greater than many I have served before." The maid stood up. Her face was kind but determined. "You are a very kind lady, and life will treat you well."

"Oh, thank you." Katara bowed.

All the maids bowed and walked single-file out of the room.

"Takiko!" One chided behind a hand. "You shouldn't have said that! We could get in trouble!"

"It was true," Takiko affirmed. "And if the people of the Water Tribe are half as decent as she is, then they are not the savages we think they are."

"Still…" the other girl said, slipping her hands into her sleeves. "It was _just_ bordering on treason."

"I am pretty sure," Takiko spoke slowly, "that things are changing, Chihiro. Call it intuition, but there are some pretty bad things going around the city that I've heard…"

* * *

Katara sighed with relief as the maids shut the door behind them. She walked over tothe pitcher the one maid had brought in and took a deep breath. Drawing her hands upwards, she pulled the water out of the pitcher.

She started working with it, guiding it and controlling it. Water waved across the air, glittering when the sun from the windows hit it, and still as cool and comforting as ever. Smiling, she started playing with it, making it jump around like the little bouncing snow puppies back in her village.

Playing with the water made her think of Aang and Katara slowed the water.

This wasn't right. Here she was, playing with water, _bending_, and Aang was stuck in that dirty, smelly cage. He was the _Avatar_.

Katara twiddled the water in little streams between her fingers. They laced in and out as she tried to think of a way to help Aang.

* * *

"What we need," Sokka said, "is a way to get _into_ the castle."

Elsie would have pointed out that it was technically a palace, but it didn't seem worth it.

"Now, how could we do that…?" Sokka rubbed his chin. "We could – hey! Is that a whisker? I think I'm growing facial hair!"

Elsie leaned in and looked. "Hmmm…" Elsie reached up and plucked the hair out of Sokka's chin. "Oh. It was a hair." she said surprised."

"Ouch!" Sokka rubbed his chin and glared at Elsie. "That hurt!" His face drooped. "And now I don't have a hair. I might never get another one."

"Why would you only want one hair on your chin?"

Sokka waved a hand. "That's not what's important right now. Right now, we need to figure out a way to get into the castle." He thought. His face suddenly lit up and he held up a finger. "We could dress up as carnies and perform! While we are distracting the Fire Lord and Zuko, one of us gets Aang, gets Katara, and then we leave!"

Elsie blinked.

"Well?" Sokka demanded. "What do you think?"

Elsie blinked.

"Oookay," Sokka raised an eyebrow. "Maybe it wasn't such a good idea."

"What about…" Elsie paused. She wasn't sure how well her suggestion would go over with Sokka. He wasn't exactly the understanding type. "What if we asked…Moelij?"

"Who? That thief guy?" Sokka stuck his chin out. "I don't know… do you think we can trust him? I mean, what if he secretly works for the Fire Nation, tricking people into thinking he's good, but then siccing firebenders on them?"

"I think it'd be okay to ask him." Elsie had thought about it all that day. Moelij hadn't shown up at the fish stall, and she'd been a little disappointed, but she'd decided to think about how to help Aang. It seemed Sokka had been thinking the same thing out on the boat, because he'd come home sunburned and ready to plan.

"Fine, then," Sokka shrugged. "But if you're wrong, I refuse to share a dungeon with you."

* * *

"Who?"

The old man leaned into Sokka and held his hand up to his ear.

"MO-E-LIJ!" Sokka shouted.

"Eh?"

"Moelij! Moe – oh, forget it." Sokka waved the old man off. The man smiled a gummy smile.

"Well, good luck finding your sweetheart. I'll be off now!" And with that, he began tottering away.

"He's not my sweetheart!" Sokka shouted indignantly. "He's a guy!"

The old man paused. "Well, to each his own, I s'pose." And he cackled and walked away.

"Hey…" Sokka said half-heartedly while Elsie fought down giggles.

"You want to find Moelij?"

Sokka and Elsie turned. A little boy about eight years old and wearing some of the filthiest rags ever was glaring at them. He rubbed his nose on his sleeve and Sokka and Elsie cringed. Sokka broke out of his reverie first.

"Uh, yeah. Do you know where we could find him?"

The boy's nose crinkled like he found the two of _them_ disgusting and not the other way around. "Why do you want to know?" he asked suspiciously.

"I work for Mimsha," Elsie pointed at herself. "I met him the other day."

"Oh," the boy looked less peeved. "Why didn't you say so? Moelij was talking about you." He started walking down the street.

"He did?" Elsie went pink.

"Ohhh," Sokka made an "o" with his mouth and teased Elsie. "Moelij was talking about _Elsie_. What does _that_ mean? Does Elsie _like_ Mo-"

Whack! Sokka rubbed his arm where Elsie smacked him. "What was that for?" he demanded. Elsie ignored him and followed the boy.

"You know, I think I liked you better when you were a hermit," he muttered.

* * *

The boy brought them to a gigantic abandoned building. He crawled through a hole in some planks of wood covering a doorway in the back like it was the most natural thing. He didn't disturb it at all, just slipped through like a cat. Elsie went next, managing to get through, at least, if not so gracefully.

They were walking down a row of crates stacked to the ceiling of the warehouse-like structure when a loud noise and the sound of cracking wood came from behind them. They turned to find Sokka sitting in what looked like what used to be a box, his hand on his head.

"Ow…" he said.

Elsie rolled her eyes and the boy turned around, muttering, "Idiot..."

They walked through what seemed to be a maze of crates. They passed so many different walkways and paths that it almost felt like they were going in circles, except the ceiling kept passing by in an almost linear manner.

Finally, they reached a clearing.

In the middle of the warehouse was a living space. There were chairs and futons and reed mats scattered among tables and living supplies. A haystack stood against one crate-wall, rugs leading up to it and covered with a blanket. A short table rested next to it, with cups and a pitcher on it.

The entire place was empty except for a lean boy with dark hair and eyes, lounging on the haystack like it were a throne.

"Who do we have here, Yami?" the boy raised an eyebrow and smiled slowly. "Intruders coming into our little space?"

"Why does this guy remind me of Jet?" Sokka muttered.

"Who?" Elsie asked.

"Never mind."

The boy in the haystack tilted his head to the side. "Hey there, beautiful. Who'd ya bring along?" he narrowed his eyes at Sokka.

Elsie blushed. "He's Sokka."

"Really." The boy didn't look away.

"Yeah," Sokka stepped forward and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "And I guess you're Moelij?"

"Depends on who's asking."

"Well, I am." Sokka pointed at himself with his thumb. "Oh yeah, and she is, too."

Moelij stood up and walked down to where Elsie and Sokka were standing. "Elsie, I've met. You, I have not. What do you _want_?"

"Mr- Mr. Moelij?" Elsie stepped forward, suddenly more nervous than she'd ever felt in her life. Sweat was prickling down her neck and she was wringing her hands. "Was what you said about- about the Fire Nation true? I mean, do you really not like the Fire Lord anymore?"

"Hey, hey, no need for the mister, beautiful!" Moelij held up his hands and laughed. "But why do you want to know?" he asked, all seriousness again. "Why come here to ask me that?"

"My sister," Sokka spoke up. "She's being held captive by the Fire Lord and we need to get her out. And Aang, my friend. He's the Avatar. We need him, too."

Moelij raised an eyebrow. "What makes you think I can help you get the Water Lady and the Avatar out of the palace, with it guards and firebenders and nobles?"

"Please," Sokka begged. "We need your help."

Moelij gestured at Elsie. "I don't know what you are – you look like you're Water Tribe but you firebend – but you," he turned back to Sokka. 'You're definitely Water Tribe through, and I'm not. Why would you ask a Fire Nation for help? After everything that's happened to your people because of a war my people started, why?"

"Because you ask that question," Sokka said softly. "I know I come off as a jerk sometimes, but even I know not everyone's evil. I've met some firebenders that are pretty decent, and some people who weren't Fire Nation who weren't."

Moelij shook his head. "It's just not that easy. Do you think the Fire Lord's going to give up the Avatar like that? Do you think the Prince is just going to give up the Water Lady?"

"Why wouldn't he?" Sokka demanded. "What's so great about Katara that Zuko would keep her after Aang escaped, anyway?"

"Haven't you heard the rumors?" Moelij asked. "I've got it from some inside sources that the Water Lady – your sister, I guess – and Prince Zuko are an item."

Sokka choked.

"WHAT?" he coughed. "What are you _talking_ about?"

Elsie grinned nervously and held up her palms in a sign of placation. "Oh. Did I forget to mention that?" she asked.

Moelij laughed.

"_Yes_." Sokka glared.

"Well, that's beside the point, really." Moelij gestured them back to his haystack. "Hey, guys! You can come out now! It's safe!" he called out.

Children appeared from everywhere at once. Some as small as Yami and others that looked like they were a year of two older than Moelij himself.

"These are my people," he gestured to the twenty or so kids. "All of them worthless, smelly and great. Just like me."

"Quite a group you got here," Sokka said warily, as he sat down. "You guys wouldn't happen to be a gang, would you?"

"Sure," Moelij smiled. "Why not?"

"Do you rob defenseless, old people?" Sokka asked.

Moelij shrugged. "We're thieves, but I guess we got a kind of honor. We try to go for people who look like they can afford, if just because it's better money. And anybody who's got a skill or something, I try to get them apprenticeships. I know a lot of people. I don't force anybody to stay here, either."

"Interesting," Sokka stroked his chin. Elsie could see this becoming an annoying habit.

"Why?" Moelij poured some water into cups for them.

Sokka rolled his shoulders and tried to look nonchalant (which he painfully did not). "I was just wondering. I used to know this guy. He had a gang, too, and they called themselves freedom fighters. They were really just a bunch of jerks." Sokka looked "casually" over at Moelij. "You ever heard of a guy named Jet?"

"No," Moelij looked genuine. "Was he their leader?"

"Yeah."

"Well, this guy and his group don't sound anything like us." Moelij leaned back. "I don't "recruit" people and we aren't any sort of rebellion. I just pick up stray kids who need my help."

"Well, then what's with all the rebellion talk?" Sokka wanted to know.

Moelij shrugged and took a sip of water. "That's just my personal interest. I don't encourage anybody else to do what I say about it."

"Then you won't help us?" Sokka felt let down.

"I didn't say that. Why don't you let me do some reconnaissance? I'll need to know how things are set up in the palace before I can help you break your sister and the Avatar out of there. I'm starting to think this is a very good idea."

* * *

**Yay! The page breakers work again so I re-did this chapter too! But from here on out they're all new and all redone/new so they'll be the originals! You can tell the other originals in the fic don't have me speaking in bold. It's all right, whatever! Woo hoo! Almost finished revamping!**


	25. Allies

**I'm baaaaack...**

**I finally finished uploading all the chapters I wanted to change and now I am uploading a whole new one. I hope you all enjoy this. Please review my little friends, I love you all.**

* * *

A whole other day passed and Katara was stumped. How was she supposed to break Aang free if she couldn't even find her way out of the dorming wings? It was only thanks to Lady Shomlen, whom she had met very near her own rooms, that she was able to find her way to a lunch.

When Katara asked Lady Shomlen what she was doing there, Lady Shomlen had replied, "Because my rooms are only two halls over."

So Lady Shomlen was kept close to the Fire Lord despite his apparent distaste for her?

Katara had avoided the Fire Lord at all costs, which had also meant she missed seeing Zuko. It was kind of weird to go an entire day without seeing him. She didn't think she could remember a single day that had happened since she'd come to the palace.

* * *

Katara woke up with new vigor the next morning. So what if she didn't know how to get around the palace? So what if she was either completely isolated or surrounded by maids that didn't talk to her? She'd do it! She'd find a way to get Aang out, and she'd give the Fire Lord a good thrashing just for being so ultra-creepy.

And then she'd let Aang have him and save the world and stuff.

* * *

Iroh had sent a note saying he wouldn't make it to breakfast that morning, he was busy training Zuko. Katara found it a little curious that Zuko was suddenly training so early, but didn't really think about it. She had her things to deal with.

But her planning was interrupted when – after the maid (Takiko) had finished with Katara's hair – she'd slipped Katara a note.

_Elsie and I are here in the city. We're going to break you and Aang out. There's this guy Moelij helping us and he says that people in the city are starting to not like the fire lord as much. Just sit tight, and when we come to get you, I promise I'll let you kick butt._

_Love, Sokka_

Katara smiled. Yes. Things were starting to move. Things were- oh wait! A post-script.

_Oh, and Moelij says you and Zuko are dating. That better not be true! It's too disgusting to even think about!_

Oops.

* * *

Moelij smiled as he walked back into the gang's lair in the warehouse. Sokka and Elsie were waiting for him, just like they said they would at sunset. Moelij strolled over, fell into his haystack chair and grinned.

"Takiko gave me some really useful information," he told them. "And I think I just might have a plan."

* * *

Zuko sat patiently as the room of generals and nobles grew noisy. The meeting was over and the men who helped run it were discussing everything from the war to mango crops on Taranashi Island.

Since he had been allowed to attend meetings two days ago, many members of the Fire Court had approached Zuko and wished their congratulations. His Uncle Iroh had expressed, in private, how pleased he had been with Zuko's behavior. It would be a waste of three years if he hadn't learned _that_ lesson.

He had asked his uncle to tell Katara that he had been training early in the morning instead of the truth – his was working on his diplomacy. Uncle hadn't questioned him, which was surprising in itself.

Zuko wasn't sure _why_ exactly he didn't want Katara to know, but it seemed to be the choice to make. Besides, she wasn't family, why should she know everything he did in a day? It wasn't even that important. They were just duties that needed to be done.

But maybe that was why. These duties were the ones he was learning for when he took the throne. Somehow, he didn't think Katara would be excited about that. The idea of him as Fire Lord seemed as though it would upset her a bit.

And speaking of upsetting, Katara had been upset by his father. Zuko had seen it, and had been unwilling to do anything about it and now Katara had been frightened. She was his duty, at the very least, and because she was _his_ captive (which she was, no matter how nicely he kept her) he was honor-bound to protect her. Anything someone else did to her while she was under his jurisdiction was a slight against him.

It was just disconcerting that it was his father.

In the days Zuko had been back, he'd tried to familiarize himself with everything that had gone on in his absence. He had gotten basic news while in exile, but nothing every other person on the planet hadn't known.

From the way it sounded, it seemed like his father was becoming more… ruthless.

Which made sense. The war had been going on for far too long, in Zuko's opinion. He'd only spent three years in it and already he was sick of it. He felt nauseated just thinking about all the years other people had spent fighting in it. It was time to end it, one way or another.

Being ruthless was just a way of doing that.

Zuko cracked an eye and glanced around the room. An elder man in very fine clothes caught his eye. The man was watching Zuko, elegance and refinery bred into the man's very presence.

Zuko lifted an eyebrow without thinking and the man took it as an invitation to approach.

"Your Royal Highness," the man bowed, his dark red robes swaying. He stood back up and looked Zuko in the eye. Zuko found himself beginning to feel twinges of respect in spite of himself. "I am deeply honored to make your acquaintance. I am very glad you have returned to us and I hope that with your presence and your capture of the Avatar as proof of your abilities, we shall make a speedy end to this war come about."

"Thank you for your respect. I will strive to be worthy of it." Zuko inclined his head as was polite for a prince to one of his subjects. He spoke calmly and steadily, his rough voice sounding only a little less royal than his bearing.

The man bowed again and walked away.

Iroh stepped up from where he had been standing nearby.

"That is the eighteenth swear of fealty you have received in the past two days, and one of the most sincere, I believe."

Iroh and Zuko both watched the crowd of sycophants and militants. Zuko did not turn to Iroh as he spoke, and Iroh did not turn to listen, though he did.

"The man did not even introduce himself."

"He is the head of the Ching-Lee family. He does not need to introduce himself."

Zuko's eyes widened. "I have been gone for a long time, and yet even I remember that name. They hold the most land in the Fire Nation, next to the royal family."

Iroh watched his nephew. There was a look to his form that betrayed a deep change in him. Something didn't settle right with the young man and Zuko had never been known to let something that bothered him to continue.

"Yes," Iroh agreed. "They influence much. That man has been ruling over his family like a minor king for almost fifty years now. He is a good ally to have."

Zuko lowered his voice, though it was unnecessary in the busy room. "You think I will need allies. In my own court."

"Every king needs allies, Prince Zuko. Without them your throne crumbles."

It does indeed.

* * *

**The chapters are getting shorter and choppier. I'm going to stop describing as much "in-between" action, like how people get from one point to another, and just explain it as the story goes along. (If that made no sense, you'll understand in the next chapter.) This is because the story's starting to pick up now. We only have one more chapter until the climax of the story and then it settles down. I'm really excited. I can't wait to write the ending. It's coming soon. Stick with me. Love me.**

**Review me.**


	26. This is it

**Hey you guys! Guess what! I have a deviantart site! It's under Anita-Grace and it even has some Avatar fanfiction! It's really great! If you go to my profile and click on my homepage link it'll take you there. Do it! DO IT!**

* * *

"Are you ready?" asked Sokka.

"Yes." Elsie patted her hair. It was dry.

"I'm still not sure this is a good idea. What if this stuff never comes off?" Sokka sniffed the empty bucket. "I mean, this stuff isn't even rubbing off your skin anymore."

Elsie shrugged. "Then I'll just fit in really well later." She looked down at her pale hands. It was strange to see them like that, like the life was sucked out of her. She thought she looked like a corpse even though she knew it was just dye. It really didn't seem like a good thing that the feeling of being death warmed over felt like a premonition.

"Besides," she said softly. "This is definitely more important than how I look. This is about my friends."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Sokka patted her now-black hair and rolled his eyes. "You don't mean that. You're just saying it cause you think that Moelij guy's cute."

* * *

Zuko rolled over in his bed. He had been thinking about the kind of man he was and who was trying to model himself after. He wanted to be strong and wise, a powerful bender and a good leader. He wanted honor and respect, to do what was right for everyone. He wanted people who saw him to realize his greatness. 

He thought about who that was like and realized it wasn't his father – it was his uncle.

Zuko flipped over again and stared at the opposite wall. He wanted to be someone Katara liked, too. She hated his father, feared him. She liked Iroh a lot.

He squeezed his eyes closed. It's always difficult to draw the lines.

* * *

When Aang turned around that morning or evening (he couldn't tell – no sunlight in the dungeons, don't ya know?) he found that he wasn't looking at the regular little boy who brought him his food. 

"Oh, hey." Aang didn't feel like moving. Seemed like too much of an effort. He was feeling a little down, you see. Hadn't been able to bust out and save the world like he should and it was a little disappointing. He'd been hoping by now he would have figured a way out.

Not yet.

"Sokka bet me how what you would say first when you saw me. He was guessing it would either be about Momo or Appa. I thought you'd might say something about the hair."

Aang whirled around, staring. The boy in front of him was patting his mop of black, ear length hair.

"Does it look really bad?" he asked worriedly.

"Elsie?" Aang's mouth hung open. "Is that you?" the boy nodded. "But… you're not wearing a shirt."

Elsie blushed and crossed her arms, the tray of food already sitting on the floor.

"Could we not talk about that?" she wondered. "The guards made me take it off. They don't know I'm not a boy."

And actually, she did look like a boy. So skinny and so young that she hadn't developed any telling hips or breasts. With her shorn hair and thin body, there was absolutely no difference between her and any other twelve-year old boy. She had even dyed her hair black and somehow pigmented her skin paler to look more like a member of the Fire Nation. The only thing that gave her away was her cerulean eyes, shining out through the darkness.

"Your eyes…" Aang trailed off.

Elsie shrugged, one arm still across her chest. Aang blushed, his gaze resolutely on her face. "They don't care. They wouldn't have noticed if Takiko hadn't brought me down and introduced me."

Aang was about to speak when Elsie pulled a set of keys from the inside of her pants. She stepped forward and undid the lock to Aang's cell.

"Where'd you get those?" Aang breathed as he stepped out. Elsie undid his shackles as she answered.

"Takiko distracted the guards with a kissy-face while I took them from one the guards' belt. Moelij spent five hours training me for it on a dummy with bells attached to it. Every time I didn't take the keys without disturbing the dummy, a bell went off."

"Wait a minute – who's Takiko? And Moelij? Where's Sokka? Is Katara okay? Has Zuko hurt her? What's going on!" Aang threw his hands up in the air in frustration. Elsie took a step back.

"Takiko and Moelij are people helping us out. Sokka's waiting outside the guards' room upstairs, Katara's somewhere in the palace, Takiko is going to help us find her. Takiko says she's okay, and…" Elsie took a deep breath. "I guess… I guess we're going to save the world now."

Aang stared at her.

"Oh. Right," he said, straightening. "I knew that – of course I knew that! We're going to save the world. What else would we be doing? – I'm the Avatar!"

Elsie giggled nervously. "Right. So, uh… let's go!"

* * *

Katara paced nervously in her room. She wasn't moving from this spot, no matter what. Sokka and Elsie and Aang were coming for her. They were going to break out and maybe save the world while they were at it. 

So everything was okay. No need to panic. They're coming.

They're coming.

* * *

WHAM! 

Elsie ran to the corner of the guards' room where she had been forced to leave her clothes earlier before going to tend to the Avatar. Aang swung his staff around his head and back down again while surveying the damage he'd caused – four Fire Nation palace guards unconscious on the other side of the room.

Takiko stepped forward and bowed, her hands tucked into her sleeves. "Greetings, young Avatar," she said. "It is an honor to serve you."

"Where's Katara?" Aang asked worriedly. "Can you take me to her?"

"What? No "Hey Sokka, how's it going?" No "Yo! Sokka." Not even a "Hey thanks for saving my butt!"!" Sokka waved his arms as his face turned red.

Aang walked past him and waved, following Takiko. "Hey Sokka, how's it going?"

Sokka straightened and dusted the shoulder of his tunic. "Oh hey, Aang. Eh, it's going okay."

Elsie followed Aang, pushing her right arm back through its hole in her shirt.

Sokka shrugged and trailed off after them.

* * *

Katara whipped around as the door opened suddenly. 

"Katara!"

"Sokka!"

Katara ran across the room and threw her arms around her brother's neck.

"Aang!"

"Katara!"

Katara hugged Aang, and then Elsie as well. Elsie blushed and stepped away when Katara let her go.

"Elsie!" Katara's eyes were wide. "Your hair…"

"Okay, Katara. Let's focus." Sokka redirected her attention. "We've got to get you out of here."

"Not without Zuko," Katara insisted.

"What!" Sokka's eyes bugged out. "But he's the one who kidnapped you! He used you to get to Aang! He's the reason Elsie ran around without a shirt on!"

Elsie blushed and whacked the back of Sokka's head.

"We can't leave him," Katara pleaded.

"Why not?" Sokka demanded. He crossed his arms in front of his chest. "The most important thing is to get you and Aang and Elsie out of here and then Aang can come back and defeat the Fire Lord, later."

Katara looked up at him, her eyes shimmering. "I can't just disappear."

Sokka stared at her for what seemed an eternity. Finally, his shoulders drooped and his arms dropped to his side. "You _are_ dating him, aren't you?"

Katara turned away, too ashamed to look her brother in the eye.

Sokka sighed. "Fine," he said. "But all this means is that I get to hate Zuko for the rest of my life, no matter how much of a good guy he becomes."

Katara hugged him. "Thanks, Sokka."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever," he grumbled. "Now get off of me and let's go do the world-savin' thing."

"I don't think you're going anywhere."

Everyone turned around. Standing in the doorway was Azula.

And about thirty guards.

Aang tightened his grip on his staff, Sokka pulled out his boomerang and Katara drew water out from the basin sitting on a low table behind her.

"Oh look at that," Azula smirked. The guards behind her tensed but she stayed in a calm stance, her arms crossed lightly. "The little Avatar and his little friends are going to fight me. It also seems we have a renegade housemaid. How pitiful. I'll tell father to fire the entire staff just to make sure there aren't any others." Azula's smile broadened. "I mean "fire" in the most literal sense, of course. Attack!"

Guards leapt forward, fiery kicks and punches erupting. Aang whirled his staff, blowing it all away while Sokka threw his boomerang and Katara lashed out with her water whip.

Takiko and Elsie darted to the other side of the room.

"Why aren't you fighting?" Takiko asked the little girl. "You're a firebender."

Elsie looked up at her, panicked. "But somebody might get hurt."

Takiko rolled her eyes. "That's kind of the point, isn't it?" and with that, she pushed Elsie back out into the fray.

Elsie didn't make a huge impact (she wasn't really even a beginning firebender) but Katara gave her an encouraging smile and Sokka stuck his thumb up as he caught his boomerang.

Actually, despite the obvious skill of the palace guard, it was only a short while later that they were all rendered unable to fight.

Azula stood in the doorway still as the four fighters gasped, their breath coming in rasping heaves. She smiled at them.

"Oh my," she dithered. "It seems as though you were able to defeat my guards. Whatever shall I do?" her eyes narrowed. "Oh, I know." She slid into a fighting position, her two clawed fingers held up in front of her. "I'll just have to defeat you myself."

As quick as lightening, she struck with lightening.

Everybody jumped out of the way. Aang leapt into the air, spinning his staff below him to keep him aloft moments longer.

"What is that?" Katara cried.

"Oh, my lightening?" Azula simpered. "It just happens to be the most advanced form of firebending there is. Even my father, the Fire Lord, is unable to control lightening."

"You're not going to win." Aang slammed his staff down.

"And a twelve-year-old's going to stop me?"

"I've beat Zuko before. I can beat you."

Azula smirked again. "Zuko's got nothing on me, and besides. Isn't the whole reason you're fighting me now because you couldn't beat Zuko the last time?"

She struck again, punching forward with those two fingers.

Aang ducked to the side and batted a blast of air at her, which she dodged. They continued going around the room in a haphazard circle, fire and air blasting one another.

A splash of water struck Azula in the back of the head and she tripped forward.

"Why you little…" Azula rounded on Katara who stood ready, her water hovering in front of her. Azula sneered at her. "You're nothing but some stupid plaything of my brother's. Even my father realized you for what you are."

"I'm a warrior," Katara told her calmly. "And your father's SICK!" She lashed out on the last word, lending fury to her strike.

Azula brought up a wall of fire but Aang struck another gust of air to her side and she had to switch her footing quickly to block that as well. She started to move into an offensive position but was forced back to defensive once more as both Sokka and Katara attacked at the same time, Sokka with his club and Katara with her water.

Azula growled as Elsie shot a feeble fireball at her, followed rapidly by Sokka and Katara's attacks. She started to punch back when all the air in the room started gusting.

Katara stepped back and turned to her right as her braid starting flailing out behind her. Her robes where whipping around her body as a strong wind began moving in a circle.

Aang stood at the end of the room, his arms up, his caplet billowing and his eyes glowing. Everybody had stopped and was staring as the Avatar began floating. The circle of air rushing around started tightening, becoming more and more of a tornado and less of a breeze.

"Aang!" Katara shouted, her voice lost in the wind. "Sokka! He's in his Avatar state!"

"I can see that!" Sokka shouted back. "Come on, guys! We need to get cover!"

Katara, Sokka, Elsie and Takiko hid behind the large bed on the far side of the room. "Grab onto something or someone!" Sokka yelled. "He doesn't know what he's doing!"

As they all grabbed bedposts and waists, Azula stood in the center of the room, staring up at the miffed Avatar.

Slowly, the Avatar raised his arms, his hands held stiffly straight. He brought them together as if he was praying and the closer they got to each other, the tighter and faster the winds became. The four behind the beds tucked their heads in.

The Avatar's hands met and with a single, swift movement, brought them upwards.

Azula, who had been standing in the center of the tornado, was slammed upwards into the ceiling. When she dropped back down, she didn't move.

Slowly, slower than anything Katara felt she had ever experienced in her life, the Avatar moved back down to the ground. As soon as he landed, he collapsed, the blue of his tattoos and eyes disappearing.

"Aang!" Katara rushed forward to check on her best friend. He groaned as she reached him, but his eyes fluttered open.

"Azula…" he asked, his voice raspy.

"She's alive," Sokka announced from across the room. He stood from the Fire princess's inert body. "Unconscious, but alive."

"I'll take care of her," Takiko announced, producing rope from the Spirits know where. As she tied the princess up, Katara turned her attention back to her friend.

"Aang, are you all right?" She watched him worriedly as he held his hand to his forehead.

"Yeah," he coughed. "Just a little tired."

"Here," Elsie offered, handing him a cup of tea from the breakfast Katara had been unable to eat.

Aang sipped and coughed. He hacked into his fist for a few minutes while Katara rubbed his back.

"Will he be able to fight the Fire Lord like that?" Takiko asked worriedly.

"I don't know," Katara began. "He does seem a bit worn out…"

"Lady Katara!"

Everyone jumped at the sudden noise.

A tall girl with a tight bun on her head rushed into the room and kneeled beside Katara. Sokka stood with his club raised, but Katara waved him off.

"Oh, Lady Katara! I had heard the Avatar escaped and assumed he would come for you, but I had no idea the damage to your room! Are you all right? Is he gone? What happened to this boy? Who _are_ all you people?"

"Lady Shomlen," Katara took a deep breath and tried not to snap at the young woman. "This _is_ the Avatar. He just beat up Azula."

Lady Shomlen glanced over at the bound figure in the center of the room as if seeing it for the first time.

"Oh thank Agni," she said. "I never liked that pretentious girl." She turned back to Katara and looked her in the eye, the most serious look about her Katara had ever seen. "Are you going to fight the Fire Lord? Are you planning on changing the reign?" She reached a hand out and placed it on Katara's shoulder. "Because I will follow you, Lady Katara. You are a kind girl and a strong person. You don't hold prejudices and you genuinely care for others. There's a lot wrong with this country and I think you're just the person to fix it."

"What? You think I'm going to take over the country?" Katara was taken aback. "I'm not the Avatar, why aren't you saying this to Aang."

"Because you're the person I know. And you'll marry Prince Zuko, correct?"

"What!" Katara jumped up and Aang wobbled a bit. "I don't think so! I like Zuko but I'm not about to marry him!"

"Katara…"

"I'm only fourteen for goodness' sake! I can't get _married!_"

"Katara…"

"And I still want to see the world. And my dad! I don't want to be stuck in the palace for the rest of my life!"

"Katara!"

Katara turned around. "What?" she demanded.

Aang, Sokka, Elsie and Takiko stood in the doorway.

"Come on, Katara." Sokka jerked his thumb over his shoulder. "Aang's feeling better now; we're going to go fight the Fire Lord. You coming or you wanna talk about Zuko some more?"

"Oh," Katara blushed. "No, that's okay. I'll come with you guys."

And she and Lady Shomlen trotted out the room after them.

* * *

**Oh my gosh, isn't this exciting? Aren't you excited? What will happen next? Where are they going? Will Aang beat the Fire Lord? How much you wanna bet there's a twist to it? See if you can guess what the twist is!**

**Review!**

**PS- I've been watching episodes of Sailor Moon on Youtube (somehow I remember it being better when I was in fifth grade) but Sailor Mars _really_ makes me think of Zuko. Like, a whole lot. Both are abrasive and play with fire. And wear the color red. (In the first seasons, at least.)**

**PSS- Review you peons!**

**PSSS- Does anybody know what a peon is?**


	27. The Climax

**Oh my gosh. Ohmigosh, OHMIGOSH!**

**It's here! It's the climax! The story's big moment! Oh my gosh - are you excited? I'm excited! I hope you like it**

**I've decided I don't like Sailor Moon so much any more. I noticed after the first thirty episodes that they all pretty much only have one attack each. It got kind of boring. NOT AT ALL like watching thirty episodes of Avatar (I wish!) so I stopped. **

**By the by, there are more chapters after this - this isn't the last, youse!**

* * *

Zuko had been pretty sure this was the most boring meeting he'd been in to date until the guard had burst in the room, ranting about the escaped Avatar.

Chaos bloomed like a beautiful spring rose after a rainstorm.

Or maybe a chrysanthemum. Whatever.

Generals and Admirals and Lords were arguing while Iroh tried to calm them down, when the Fire Lord stood and grabbed everyone's attention by sending all the flames in the room into high power.

"Silence!"

Everyone stopped and turned to the Fire Lord.

"The Avatar is a boy," the Fire Lord thundered. "Nothing We cannot handle."

Zuko thought about warning him not to underestimate the Avatar, but then decided that he _liked_ the other side of his face.

A wind blew through the room and the raging fires Ozai had heightened flickered. Everyone in the room turned to where the guard had entered with his dire news. Standing in the doorway was the Avatar.

And Katara and Sokka and Elsie and (for some reason) a maid and Lady Shomlen. What a strange group.

The Avatar thumped his staff against the marble floor and the sound rang clear across the room. "Fire Lord Ozai!" he shouted. "You have disrupted the balance of the elements and thrown the world into chaos!"

Silence filled the room. Zuko wondered what the boy would do next after such a proclamation. His pulse beat a little faster with not little amount of anticipation.

To Zuko's distinct disappointment, the Avatar bowed.

"Please stop."

A strange noise began at that. A bizarre rolling sound, like an earthquake where the ground is made out of tin foil. It wasn't particularly pleasant and it took Zuko a while to recognize it for what it was:

The Fire Lord was laughing.

Ozai stepped down from the dais he normally sat on.

"You think I will stop my conquest of the world because you ask me nicely? You are just a twelve-year-old boy, despite your happenstance of being the Avatar." The disturbing sound came again from the Fire Lord's chest, rumbling around and causing the hairs on Zuko's arms to raise.

"If you think I cannot teach a young boy a lesson, ask my son. He will tell you of a lesson well learned when he was about your age."

Zuko felt the fire within him flame up at that, and from the corner of his eyes he saw movement. The Avatar glanced at him, but that wasn't what fueled Zuko forward. It wasn't even his own anger that caused him to do what he should have done a while ago. It wasn't a sense of wronged-ness or self-worth because, frankly, he didn't have all that much.

What he saw that made him appreciate just exactly what his father had said was, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Katara. When the Fire Lord said his jabbing little comment about teaching lessons, he saw her jaw clench and her fists tighten.

Katara was angry for him. She was insulted for him.

That, above all else, made Zuko step forward.

"No, Father. You're wrong."

If it had been quiet before, even the dust stopped making sound.

"What did you say to me?" growled the Fire Lord.

"You're wrong, Father." Zuko felt like crying and running and staying right where he was all at the same time. "This war is wrong. You send innocent men to heir deaths to take over people who won't stop fighting until they're dead. And they won't die until they win.

"Do you expect to cause the Water Tribe and the Earth Kingdom to go extinct like the Air Nomads? Maybe you could wipe out the Water Nation but only if you could successfully lay siege to the Northern Water Tribe and that's near impossible. The Earth Kingdom is just too large. If Uncle couldn't fell Ba Sing Se, who can?" At seeing Zhao open his mouth, Zuko cut him off. "And if you say Zhao, you are a fool. Zhao could not lay siege to a paper lantern."

"Hey!"

The Fire Lord swiped his hand in the air before him and Zhao stopped speaking.

"What are you saying, Prince Zuko?"

Zuko took a deep breath. _Power is in the breath, not the muscle. _

"I am challenging you to an Agni Kai."

* * *

"Don't do it, Zuko." The Avatar had looked up at him, worried. He had told Zuko to let him proxy; he'd tap his Avatar spirit and beat the Fire Lord once and for all. 

The boy, Sokka, had looked at Zuko like he was an idiot. The Fire Lord was powerful.

Iroh had simply said, "Remember your basics, Prince Zuko. Fight from your base and your breath."

Katara had simply squeezed his hand. She loved him. There was nothing else to say.

* * *

Zuko felt the cloth flutter to the ground as he whirled around in the arena. There was no surprise this time when he turned and found his own father as his opponent. It made sense in its own way. Life was a circle and it seemed right for this situation to arise once more. 

Zuko took a deep breath and settled into his stance, bending his legs and bringing his center of gravity close to the earth.

He waited.

When the first blow came, he blocked it, surprised at the force and power of it:

Iroh's were much stronger.

In that strange detached feeling a person feels when they're fighting sometimes, Zuko remembered that the reason the younger brother was Fire Lord wasn't really because he as stronger or better for the job. Thinking back, it seemed more like Ozai had gotten the position more because he had _been_ there, while Iroh had been returning from his defeat at Ba Sing Se.

The thought lent conviction to his movements.

Ozai kicked and punched in an intricate pattern, throwing fire at Zuko. Zuko breathed deeply and brought his arms up and apart, breaking the fire. He swiftly swept his foot around and returned a blow. Ozai blocked it and struck out.

Zuko blocked and blocked, waiting for the right moment to strike. The crowd was silent as Ozai sent flame after flame, but Zuko didn't notice them. His focus was on his father and the way his father moved, somehow less gracefully than his short, tubby uncle.

Finally, the moment came. Without even thinking and with a battle cry that rang out in the huge arena, Zuko struck.

Ozai fell.

The man lay on the ground, panting. Zuko stood over him, his fist at the ready.

Ozai glared up at his son. "Do it," he huffed, trying to catch his tired breath. "A strong man would do it."

"Mercy is not weakness," Zuko said. His voice was strong and hardly his own. He didn't know where the words came from, only that they were the right ones. "It is the ability to let your opponent live without the fear that they will beat you another day."

"You sound like your uncle," Ozai spat.

"Sometimes Uncle says things worth listening to," Zuko replied. A short laugh came from the left and Zuko knew it was Uncle.

"And what will you do with your mercy?" Ozai demanded. "Send me off to a deserted island? Do you think my loyal followers won't follow me and bring me back to defeat you?"

Zuko raised an eyebrow. He felt so calm.

"Do you mean Zhao? Zhao is a coward and a leech; he only wants to profit from the most powerful person he can. You aren't powerful anymore, Father. No one wants to follow you."

"It's true, Ozai."

Zuko glanced to his right in surprise. Iroh had stepped out onto the arena platform, his face very serious.

"I have been speaking with assorted members of your court. They are very unhappy with the way the war is progressing. Many have lost sons and daughters in your ruthless tactics. And," he added with a smile and a nod to Sokka, Elsie and Takiko. "I have heard your people are unhappy with your tactics as well. Rumors of your true battle plans behind the Battle of Tao Shei have escaped and many of the populace blame you for the crushing loss.

"However, they find your son to be a most promising figure." Iroh stroked his beard as if he were considering Zuko for the first time. Zuko felt a little surge of pride rise up inside of him at his words. "They see a young man who not only discovered the Avatar, but captured and beat him as well. They see him as a promising future for a country that is beginning to feel the troubles of a hundred year long war, even if they are on the winning side.

"It would be best for you to give up, brother," Iroh advised him. "You cannot win."

"Never," Ozai hissed. "I'd rather die."

"So be it," Iroh relented and punched the air.

Ozai burst into flame so quickly and horrifically that no one had time to scream, let alone the former Fire Lord.

Zuko jumped back, his eyes wide, his earlier calm gone.

When the flames died down only seconds later, Zuko turned to his uncle and spoke into the silence.

"Uncle…"

"I am sorry, you majesty," Iroh bowed low. "I would not want to begin your reign with such a blemish on your conscience." As if that were the real reason.

Iroh lowered himself to his knees and bent his head against the ground. Zuko was about to protest, but mass movement in his peripheral vision gave him pause.

The entire arena, full of hundreds of people, members of high court and their servants, monks of the Fire Nation's temples and respected militants – all of them dropped to the floor and bowed before Zuko.

The only ones standing were the Avatar and his friends, and even they were bowing deeply.

It was the beginning of a new time, and this time, the proper prince was bestowed the monarchy.

* * *

**O.o **

**So? Do you like it? Was it believable? How about Iroh dishing out the death? How about Zuko being the one to challenge his father? What's going to happen to Azula? Come on and GET EXCITED!**

**(Just to let you know, there are definitetly _at least_ two more chapters left. I might even update this one with the next one at the same time, but you should still review for both!)**

**REVIEW! (please!)**


	28. Apres

**Did you know this story's reached over five-thousand hits? And I know some of them are probably just me checking for reviews, but still! Thank you all. You guys have been so great about this and it's my first fanfic and all. You stuck through me when I stopped writing for a while back there and even though the plot's kinda (a lot) overdone, you read it anyway and review. I love you all. **

**Cookies abound!**

* * *

Azula had been furious when she had awaken. ("I am a princess of the Fire Nation! You will release me AT ONCE!") She was even more upset to hear Zuko was now the Fire Lord. ("That brat!") But her father's death struck her hardest of all. ("Oh… he's dead?... Now, now, dear brother… of _course_ I didn't mean you were a brat… the word's meaning's _changed_ since you were last home, I swear…")

Zuko hadn't known what to feel after his father's death. That night, he had refused to see anyone when he went to bed, but somehow Katara had gotten past. (He somewhat suspected his uncle of coercing the guards.) Admittedly, she hadn't been annoying, asking difficult questions and wanting to _talk_ about it. She's just slipped into bed with him and held his hand underneath the covers.

Really, that's the best a guy could ask for.

Iroh had worried about his nephew. His shut down after the match had been most distressing. It had been a great relief to him when Katara insisted he help her get past the guards. It had only taken his appearance to convince them it might be in their best interest to let her through.

Actually, after she had gotten through, he'd breathed a sigh of relief. He didn't need to worry with her there to comfort his nephew.

Sokka and Elsie had been pleased beyond belief at their new surroundings. The place was clean, sumptuous, full of food… best of all, there was no scary lady on the floor above them screeching like a cat.

Aang had gone out had gotten Appa. After situating him in the garden near the turtle-duck pond and feeding both him and Momo lots of pear-melons, he'd taken a long nap. A very _long_ nap.

Being Avatar is _hard.

* * *

**I know, right? Super short chapter. The next one's longer. Much MUCH longer. And better. **_

**Review, damn you!**


	29. Bored

**All right, all right. Here's the "real" chapter. There's only one more after this and I'll either be updating it tonight or tomorrow. So hold on, my little friends, because we are almost done!**

* * *

In the two weeks that passed after the fall of Ozai and the beginning of a new monarch, there were many changes that faced the entire world. First off was the withdrawal of Fire Nation troops from all over the world except for a few necessary soldiers left in key areas to protect families and citizens of the Fire Nation who would be subject to the doubtful mercy of the Earth Kingdom people. It was only until the families could be moved back to the Fire Nation or until they paid for the burden they had placed on the towns they occupied. Many chose to return with the soldiers at the earliest possible date.

In addition, an envoy was sent to Ba Sing Se in the hands of the head of the Ching-Lee family, the man who had approached Zuko before in his father's War Chamber. Both Iroh and Zuko thought him to be a patient but strong-willed man who was able to deal with the leader of the Earth Kingdom in a polite manner that would benefit all. A second envoy was sent to the Northern Water Tribe to invite them to proceedings and treaty discussions. The plan to wait for them was set, the meetings were due to begin in a month, the option of transportation with the Fire Nation offered but understandably not expected.

* * *

The first thing Aang did was return to the island where Sokka and Elsie had left Momo and Appa and brought them back to the Fire Palace. It had been a heartfelt reunion and all who saw it remarked on the special bond that seemed to be running through all three of them. After that, Aang spent much of his time counseling the new Fire Lord alongside his Uncle and small but trustworthy viziers, hand selected from those who had approached him when it seemed he had nothing to truly gain. 

Sokka was approached by the Lieutenant of Zuko's ship (really Uncle's ship as Katara so kindly pointed out to a huffy Zuko) and was offered the chance to train. He spent a lot of his days working on non-firebending fighting styles unique to the Fire Nation.

Elsie was trained by a man by the name of Tin Po, a Master Firebender, who had spent much of his time training Lady Shomlen before her acceptance into the Fire Academy for Girls. She proceeded slowly but steadily, understanding the necessity for complete control, a quality in a student that Master Tin Po had not seen in many years. He concluded that even if she did not possess the skill or desire to become a very powerful firebender (not that this was the case at all) any skills she did learn would be precise and controlled, nothing to be taken lightly.

Katara had nothing to do in those days. There were no secret waterbending texts hidden in the back of the Fire Palace library, squirreled away by some fastidious bookkeeper in hopes of preserving a wider variety of scrolls. There were no masters to train her in bending and she didn't wish to train with Sokka, though she was close to caving in towards the end of the second week. She spent as little time as possible with Shomlen the first week, still offset by the girl's nonchalance about certain ways of life, but in the second week, Lady Shomlen was offered a position at the Fire Academy for Girls and was not around.

At the end of the two weeks when Aang's duties had finally finished and they were all ready to return home, Katara was almost ecstatic. She was restless and ready for adventure, ready to see her GranGran and her village and, quite possibly, her father, too.

The only thing that kept her from certain euphoria was the fact that leaving meant leaving behind Zuko.

* * *

"Are you sure?" asked Sokka one more time, looking down lovingly at the small girl. Her bright blue eyes looked up at his and creased at the corners. 

"Of course, Sokka," Elsie practically whispered. "I've been wanting this for a long time now."

"Well, now's your chance," he murmured, and wrapped his arms around her small frame, drawing her closer into him. He breathed in the scent of her dark hair, now cropped short, and exhaled, fluttering soft butterfly breaths across the top of her head.

"Aww, did you guys get closer while I was gone?" asked Aang, grinning as he strapped the sleeping bags down on Appa's saddle.

Sokka pulled away, his hands on Elsie's shoulders as he gazed at her with affection. "Yes," Sokka admitted. "We've truly bonded. Through cat ladies and fish, I feel as if I have grown a deep admiration for this small twerp." He looked Elsie in the eye and said (very seriously), "She is like the sister I never had."

"Then what am I? Seal jerky?" Katara demanded, whapping Sokka on the shoulder.

"Ow! Katara…" Sokka whined, rubbing his arm. "I'm a warrior – note the ponytail and boomerang. You can't just go around hitting me!"

"Yeah," Aang said seriously, a smile in his eyes. He jumped down from the back of the bison and strolled over to the group standing in the center of the large courtyard. It was currently empty, but would not remain so for long. "Maybe that's why he likes Elsie better."

"Hey!" Sokka protested as Katara hit him again. "Aang said it, not me!"

"Aang's the Avatar," Katara argued. "I can't hit him."

"Sure you can," Sokka encouraged.

"Nope!" Aang grinned again. "One of the perks of the job!"

The group laughed (except for Sokka, who scowled and _then_ laughed).

Sobering up, Sokka turned once more to Elsie and asked her again:

"Are you sure this is what you want? You don't have to stay here, you know. You can come live with us down in the South Pole. GranGran wouldn't turn you away and Dad would love you." His voice lowered. "And we _are_ your people."

Elsie shook her head. "No, that's okay. I'll stay here in the palace and train with Master Tin Po. He said I might even be able to attend the Academy in a year or two if he I keep a steady progress, though I'll be behind a lot of the girls." She shrugged and smiled quietly. "Who knows? Maybe I'll even visit Moelij sometime."

"Ooo," Sokka teased. "_Mo_-eh-lij."

"Oh look," Elsie spoke nonchalantly. "Your skirt's on fire."

"It's not a skirt, it's a tunic!" Sokka protested, looking to where she gestured. He let out a yelp and started beating the small flames. "Ah! That's not funny! Put it out, Elsie! Put it out!"

Katara and Aang laughed as Sokka dropped to the ground and rolled. Standing up, he growled at Elsie and stalked towards her.

"You little-"

"O, look!" Elsie said, dancing away. "The Fire Lord and Co.'s finally arrived."

She skipped out of Sokka's reach and went to stand next to Master Tin Po who stood in the entourage of the Fire Lord.

The group of people stood spread out in a fan behind the Fire Lord. Elsie, Tin Po, Takiko and Lady Shomlen. General Iroh and Lieutenant Ji all watched with somber faces, the three teenagers as they bowed to the Fire Lord. The Fire Lord cleared his throat before speaking up.

"The Fire Nation thanks you all for your aid in recovering the throne from dishonor and reveres your friendship as the utmost of honors. It is with regret that We see you go."

The leader of the Fire Nation stood in front of a large fare-well party seeing to the departure of the Avatar and his companions, friends to the Fire Nation for helping in the 100 Years War. He held his chin high and his gaze steady, if not without his usual arrogance. As he finished speaking, all those standing behind him bowed, showing the gratitude all the subjects of the Fire Nation felt towards what had been the greatest aid in winning the War. Katara felt the backs of her eyes prickle as she looked over the faces she knew and would miss.

"Uh…" Aang shifted his weight and smiled nervously. "No problem?"

The Fire Lord closed his eyes slowly, letting Aang know that was an appropriate reply.

Suddenly, the Fire Lord bowed deeply. A sort of rustle or murmur went up around the crowd, except, of course, it couldn't have truly, for the members of the Fire Court were much too much polite to behave in such a manner.

"Avatar, if there is anything We can ever do to aid you in the future – anything _I_ can do – do not hesitate to ask. It will be my honor."

Aang waved his hands in the air, disturbed, as always, by the show of fealty and respect due to an Avatar. "Really, Prince- I mean, Fire Lord Zuko! It's all right; I can take care of myself."

The Fire Lord returned to his previous position, standing. "No doubt, but anything any of you wish for will be provided by the Fire Nation. It is the least we can do."

Katara wished his eyes would roam over her, just the slightest glance, just to let her know he remembered she existed. It really broke her heart to know he wouldn't look at her – couldn't look at her. It almost felt like everything wasn't worth it. Like, why would it matter if the world was saved if she was only going to feel like this?

The simple, elegant and formal conversation between Aang and the Fire Lord had ended while Katara had mourned. The sound of loud drums had jolted her and she jumped, shocked to the core. Aang had already airbended to the top of Appa and Sokka was sitting in the saddle, peering down at his peculiar sister.

"Aren't you coming?" he asked.

Katara looked up at him and Aang, seeing the perfect picture they made against the soft orange of the sky, the sun near setting. She looked back at the procession, a river of reds and pinks. Everything was just a sunset here, wasn't it?

It had been so small – so inconspicuous – that if Katara hadn't been looking for _something_, she would have missed it.

But she had seen it – it _had_ been there before it was crushed under the weight of formality and etiquette.

She rushed back, away from Appa and Aang and Sokka, and ran towards the crowd. The guards would have stopped her if she had been seconds slower. But she wasn't.

She threw her arms around his neck and buried her nose into the dent made by his shoulder and his neck. She breathed in the scent of him – not the perfumed soaps of the court, or the undertone of wood and burning, not even the smell of the tea he had been drinking with his uncle earlier. No, she took in her lungs full of _him_. That impossible sent that she recognized on everything of his that came close to her nose. Somehow comforting and indistinguishable at the same time. The other scents would always remind her of him, too, but this was something she wouldn't find anywhere he hadn't been.

All too soon, she rocked back to her heels, his arms tightening reflexively around her waist as her weight shifted. When she looked into her eyes, she saw him. Surprise and sadness and happiness, too. Thankfulness, that she had seen the flicker.

"Thank you," she told him. And he nodded.

She stepped away and bowed before walking as unhurried and elegantly as possible. It was really hard.

When she got onto the bison and flew away, she turned back to the crowd. A few of the onlookers were waving in response to Aang and Sokka's hearty goodbyes; Elsie's arm practically flying off her shoulder in a gesture of emotion far greater than any the group had seen before. More joined in after a few moments, but _he_ only waved in response to her small gesture.

* * *

It wasn't until later that evening, while they rested on a small island, that Katara found the note in her bag. 

_Two months, Katara_, it had said. _Two months or I'm coming after you._

And she smiled. Because what was two months, really, when you were going to spend the rest of your lives together?

* * *

"Dad!" "_Dad!_" 

A tall Water Tribe man was thrown back by the force with which the two teenagers attacked him. Laughing, he hugged them back.

"Well, who's this? I don't think I recognize these two grown-ups. I hear they've been fighting in wars, helping the Avatar and bringing about the end of a century long war!"

"Nah," Sokka waved his hand. "It wasn't that exciting. I'd rather go fishing any day."

"Not that you'd catch anything," Katara shot at him.

"Now, now," their father laughed before Sokka could respond. "I think you'd better tell me the whole story, _including_ these rumors I've heard about the new Fire Lord." Katara blushed.

Walking across the snow, the ice crunching beneath his boots, he peered down at the boy dressed in orange who smiled nervously and waved. "Who's this?"

"This is Aang, Dad," Katara said, running over to lay a hand on his shoulder. "He's the Avatar."

"And the guy who started it all," added Sokka.

Aang bowed. "It's a pleasure to meet you, sir. Katara and Sokka talk about you all the time."

"Oh do they?" he replied, raising an eyebrow at his offspring. "Well, why don't we talk and I'll tell you what I'm _really_ like."

And they all walked into the nearby ice hut, arm in arm. Momo chattered at the children who slid down Appa's back into a pile of snow while the grandmothers of the village looked on.

* * *

"Well well well," came an amused voice. "If it isn't Miss Academy, coming to gift us with her presence, finally." He snorted. "Been a while." 

Elsie tugged at the hem of the red tunic of her Fire Academy uniform. Two years and she was finally accepted, ready to learn all she could. Her firebending was passable, or maybe a little bit better, and her confidence had grown with it considerably, but it still wasn't enough when it came to this boy – young man.

Moelij sat back in his throne in the middle of his warehouse and regarded the girl in front of him. Her brown hair had grown out straight and was shoulder length, a style she seemed to prefer since with two years it should have grown longer. She had grown only a little taller and filled out only a little more; it seemed as if this girl was meant to be a waif. In a few more years, with more training and more confidence, she could become a very graceful (if short) young woman.

"It's only been two months," Elsie protested, her eyes looking in every direction except for his.

Moelij shrugged. "I guess you don't have time to be sporting with the everyday riffraff. Going to be a great general or admiral, are you?"

Elsie's gaze locked onto his and he had to admit, it was a little… disconcerting… when she steadily eyed him. At least, it caused his breath to hitch, just the tiniest bit.

"I'm not going to be a soldier," she told him. Her voice and actions were now much more calm and in control than they had been moments before. She still spoke softly, but it now carried farther and brooked no argument. It made his breath catch just once more.

"You're not?" he asked lightly, trying to appear for all the world as if it didn't matter to him, as if he wasn't affected.

"Nope," she shook her head. "I'm going to…" her voice sort of fell away there, her gaze dropped and her cheeks flushed. Moelij leaned further in to hear what she had to say, curiosity holding tight at what it was that embarrassed her so.

"I'm… I'm going to… dance." She mumbled the last word into her shoulder and Moelij shook his head.

"You're going to what?"

"Dance," she spoke stronger and looked him in the eye once more, her cheeks blushing wildly. He remembered when she was younger, when she used to blush like that every time she entered his presence.

When she visited more often.

"Really?" Moelij grinned and sat back. "Dance?"

"Don't laugh!" Elsie stepped forward, the blush in her cheeks changing to one of indignation. "Everybody laughs. They think it's stupid."

"No," Moelij shook his head, his wide smile firmly in place. "I don't think it's stupid at all."

"Then why are you grinning?" she demanded, her hands fisted at her sides. She marched right up to him and glared at him as he sat in his chair. "Huh? Why are you grinning?"

Moelij stood up suddenly, inches away from the small girl. She gasped, not having realized how close she had been. He looked down at her wide blue eyes, her cheeks drained of their earlier flush. She looked up at him without blinking, as if she were afraid to move. Brushing the backs of his fingers against her cheek he felt his eyes lose focus.

"It suits you, beautiful," he murmured. "Did I ever mention that? Your nickname suits you."

Her blush returned with a fury and she glared up at him suspiciously. "It's not a nickname; only you call me that."

"Good," he said, and kissed her temple.

* * *

Katara did return after two months, but it wasn't like she got married or anything. In fact, she was barely there for a month before she took off once more, torn between the utter boredom of having nothing to do and the sadness of leaving the guy she loved. 

She headed up North to where the Water Tribe up there was and completed her training. It took some rather forceful convincing to get her Master to allow her to study the fighting of waterbending instead of just the training, but in the end she did and she was one of the best students he ever had.

In the three months she was there, she managed to convince the Northern Water Tribe leader to send a reconstruction party to their sister tribe in the south as it was in dire need of reinforcements both militarily, culturally and in population. She sent very long letters to her family and Aang along with equally (if not longer in the case of Zuko) long letters to Elsie and Zuko to be given to them when Aang returned with Sokka to check up with them.

After delivering her letters and checking up on affairs in the Fire Nation, Aang and Sokka came for her with proposals of a Water Tribe embassy complete with ambassador for the Northern Water Tribe in the Fire Nation Court. After some discussion with the Avatar and his two closest friends, (interrupted frequently by trips to go penguin sledding) the Northern Water Tribe leader concurred and agreed to send one of his most trusted men. The man left with a large escort of Water Tribe people, including Katara's Master.

Before Aang and Co. left to make their own way back to the Fire Nation, Aang and Sokka let Katara know of their big surprise.

"He wants you to be ambassador of the Southern Water Tribe," Aang said, handing her the scroll covered with official-looking seals.

Katara opened it in wonder and felt her eyes tear up.

"Don't cry, Katara," Sokka told her, putting a comforting brotherly arm around her shoulders. "You don't have to do it if you don't want to."

"I do," she disagreed, pulling away and wiping at her cheeks. "I'm just so happy I'll finally have something to _do_ when I'm visiting him. You don't know how boring it gets!"

Aang and Sokka laughed. It took them about a month to get to the capital, as they took frequent stops to ride various animals along the way.

* * *

When Zuko demanded what took them so long, Sokka replied: 

"Oh, well there was this crazy Fire Nation prince with a ponytail who kept chasing us around while breathing fire and muttering something about "having to catch the Avatar"… kinda creepy, actually, if you ask me. I mean, what's a guy like that want with a twelve-year-old boy?"

Sokka was lucky Aang was so quick on his feet, especially since he had mastered waterbending in the Southern Tribe and perfected it with Katara.

* * *

Shortly after their return, Sokka and Aang left to find an earthbending teacher. Sokka volunteered to go with Aang because he was sure that if he didn't Aang would "optimistically ride an animal into a hole of doom, somewhere, and try to talk his was way out nicely." 

They returned a few months later. Aang was almost a mater of all four elements and Sokka had a new set of clothes. Something about an earthbending accident he really didn't want to talk about. All anybody knew was that he winced whenever he sat down for a long time after their return.

* * *

**I know. You're like, WTF mate? And I'm all, I dunno, mate. **

**Okay, did anybody recognize the scene from Love Nation? I had actually already had this planned out (planned out I say- PLANNED OUT!) from the (almost) very beginning. I had written that scene as the departing good-bye scene and I just tweaked it a little to customize it to this setting. As I was thinking about all this story as I was writing it, I was reminded of Vickiso's musical fic, Captured! A Zutara Musical. It's pretty good. But one of her things was that stuff like this doesn't happen this easily, without so much bloodshed and stuff. But in all, I think the whole Avatarverse is stretched a bit. And I like it that way.**

**I believe in Happy Endings. (tm or whatever)**

**Read both my other fic, Love Nation and Vickiso's stuff. She's really good. For more good fics (better than mine) check out my favs because I gots some good 'uns. (And a bit of Inuyasha. Me likes Sesshy... heh heh)**

**Please review.**


	30. The Fluffy End

* * *

"Katara." 

The woman on the balcony spun around, her braid flying out behind her. Her eyes searched the darkness cast by the palace eaves into the bedroom as the sun rose before her.

"Zuko?" she asked, still trying to peer into the shadows.

A man of twenty-three stepped onto the balcony and gazed across the horizon, his golden eyes reflecting the beautiful pre-dawn.

"What is it, Zuko?" Katara asked. "I know that look. It's like all your other looks. But this one's worried." She reached up and touched his cheek, the pads of her fingers brushing his scar.

Zuko grabbed her hand with his and turned to look down at her. For a moment he looked worried, scared, but it was soon hidden under his mask. It was a mask he had developed as a king to give him an advantage in meetings. He still had a volatile temper but now it was even scarier because no sign of its release warned a person when they had gone too far. It caused those who were not so familiar with him to tread more cautiously, and while it was a good and interesting thing overall, it did create the strange custom of all bad news being relayed to Iroh before being relayed to Zuko.

Or Katara. Either of the two were the only members of court able to leave a room intact after arguing with, or delivering bad news to, the Fire Lord.

"Zuko?" Katara persisted when he didn't respond.

"I've loved you," Zuko began after another moment. His eyes never left hers and his voice caught. He took a deep breath to calm himself and to catch his words up.

"I've loved you for seven years, almost. You are the only person I love in this world, with the exception of Uncle."

"I hope you don't love him the same way," Katara teased.

"Katara, this is serious." Katara sobered.

"What I'm trying to say… what I'm trying to say is: Will you marry me?"

Katara gasped, her eyes widened. She stared at him for so long Zuko worried she might have actually died and just not bothered to tell him. He was debating whether of not to poke her in the face to see if she reacted when she shook her head like she was attempting to loosen water from her ears like a dog.

"Wait… what?"

"Are you kidding me?" Zuko demanded. "Didn't you hear me the first time?"

"No, but wait… are you serious? You want to marry me?" Katara gestured at herself with her free hand. "Me? Peasant girl?"

"Yes," Zuko scowled. "I want to marry you. Is that a problem?"

"Not with me," Katara shook her head.

"Then what's taking so long?"

"I just wasn't sure. I had to check."

"Well, now you've checked – let's answer me already!"

"Okay," Katara smiled. "Yes."

"Finally," Zuko muttered and rolled his eyes. Katara smacked his shoulder.

"Be nice," she told him.

He didn't promise, just kissed her.

Reflecting back a few hours later, Katara realized she probably should have extracted a promise from him. It seemed kind of important now. He was the guy she was going to marry, after all. It would probably be a good idea to get him to be nice to her every once in a while instead of short tempered like he always is.

_Whatever,_ she thought as she rolled over. _Not important._

She yawned and sighed into the strong shoulder next to her and buried her nose in the masculine-smelling skin. A strong arm wrapped around her and an aquiline nose nuzzled her neck as she giggled and sighed again.

Oh yeah. Definitely not important.

* * *

**That's it. The End. A bit of fluff and I send you on your way.**

**Thank you all so much for your support and reviews. You guys have all been so great, even when I stopped updating for a while. I can't express my gratitude and appreciation enough. Everything all of you have said has meant so much to me and has always brought up my spirit. You guys leave the best reviews, even when all they say is "lol". I mean, that's all anyone really asks for... "lol".**

**lol right back at y'all!**

**Check out my fics for a new story coming soon. It'll be a bit shorter, more creative and titled "Switched".**

**Arigato and Bonne Vie!**


End file.
